The Chase For Her Love
by kallmered
Summary: Sakura is a field medic and sees death and pain every day. The war is finally over and she gets to go home but when she gets there she meets face to face with Sasuke who seems to be very interested in her. He soon makes his intentions known...sasu/saku
1. Blood and War

Hello everyone. I had some terrible writer's block with the 'Stab My heart…' fic and I needed to write a ninja fic, not an AU. It's a different from the manga after Itachi's death, and I wanted her to be a field-medic, so I sparked a war between Sound and what I call 'Rebel ninja'; the name speaks for itself. Please enjoy, I hope this is a good fic. Thank you and let me know how this new fiction sounds!

Summary: Sakura is a field medic and sees death and pain every day. The war is finally over and she gets to go home. But when she gets there, she meets face to face with Sasuke who seems to be very interested in her…well, more so than before. He makes his intentions known to her bluntly: he's chosen her as the woman to renew his clan. She tells him go to hell…

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 1: Blood and War

The smell of blood was intense. She'd once thought of war, before it had actually fallen upon Konoha, as a well-oiled machine: swift, heartless, timed like a stopwatch. But once she entered the first, full-fledged outbreak of war she discovered the real meaning of it.

There was still heartlessness, but there was no preciseness in any of the skirmishes and random attacks on their persons. A huge outbreak of fighting occurred after some time after Orochimaru's death and after they'd heard about Itachi's, somehow sparking the catalyst that set the several of the nations into chaos.

War had been going on for months, about seven, and she had chosen to enter with the first battalion of ninja with both Leaf and Sand surrounding her, and eight other medics. Now there were only two of them left and their chakra seemed to be at a constant low, keeping them exhausted and frightened for their lives.

She felt constantly in danger as she raced through the fields and her mind was in a state of organized panic at all times. The experience of a battlefield was twisted. The skirmishes were made up of the stuff from nightmares and she found herself in tears for the first month she was out in the melee, seeing death and dying at every turn.

She evaded a blast of some enemy chakra and dashed away towards a body she spotted hidden in the grass. She'd gotten very good at dodging and her eyes were eagle sharp because of constant searching for a glimpse of familiar glinting headbands. Her only advantage on the field was the tall grass that concealed herself and her patient while she worked hurriedly, and it was all she could be thankful for out in the battles.

Her hands glowed with her emerald healing chakra and she could feel herself weakening as she continued. She didn't stop until the leaf ninja regained consciousness and looked up at her with eyes wide and glassy with their escaped fate. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"I-_ah!_" The man clutched his side and shook his head.

"I'll call a ninja dog to get you out of here." She blew a special whistle and Kakashi's big bull dog showed up and took the man to safety so she could get back to her grisly work.

Sakura stood carefully as the wind picked up and blew her long hair over her shoulder, giving relief to her sweating neck. She watched the melee for a moment, searching for any of their own fallen. She spotted none, but continued searching, her eyes drifting over her allies hoping none would fall.

She heard a twig snap somewhere behind, despite the intense noise of men and women and weapons clanging together, and spun around with a kunai in her hand. A Rebel ninja was leaping at her to attack and she was only to happy to oblige with one of her own.

Sakura filled her hand with aquarian chakra and hit the man, full force, into his chest cracking bone and severing muscle with her blow. He hardly made a sound when he hit the grass in a heap; dead. She took a harsh breath and fell to her knees, knowing full well that her chakra was depleted.

Sakura snapped to attention when a great explosion erupted and she gained her feet in an instant, shocked to see Tsunade, Jiraya, Gaara and the leaders of the Sound and the random ninja Rebels standing together.

All fighting ceased and those of the Leaf, Sand, Sound and the Rebels looked forward in awe. A gathering of their leaders only meant one thing; peace.

Sakura nearly wept as she saw Naruto, alive and well, break off and race towards her from behind the circle of the ninja. "Sakura!"

She lifted weak arms and allowed the man she thought of as brother twist them both around, her feet gliding through the air. "God…I'm so glad you're alive!" She said and gave the best grin her tired body could handle.

"Baa-san, Gaara and all the other leaders called a truce!" he sounded so happy and she too was glad. Beyond relieved, but she just couldn't concentrate well enough to enjoy it all. She just wanted a bed.

"Is Tsunade available to talk?"

"Yeah, I think she's out looking at our wounded from this fight."

Sakura looked over and saw the familiar pale blonde hair, but before she could leave, Naruto grabbed her hand. "Hey, just a second," he looked nervous and unsure as he forced himself to continue.

"…Sasuke came back." he whispered so quietly she barely heard him at all.

Her body became rigid and her eyes lost some light. "He did? And what did she say to that?"

Naruto was slightly worried at his best friend's sudden silence, but he answered her question. "She didn't say much to him except give him an ultimatum. He joined the fight because she told him to regain his honor to the village. I guess he's been pardoned because he helped Konoha win. Sound and the Rebels surrendered and they made a peace treaty."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her head. "They did all this, all the treaties and deals before they decided to tell everyone to stop fighting!"

"Well, then you should have seen the room when they first started surrendering to Leaf and Sand. Tsunade looked like she was going to kill 'em until they made sure she knew they weren't lying."

From where he was standing off to the side leaning against to a tree with Kakashi, Sasuke could see Naruto run over to Sakura and grab her up, twirl them around. Uzumaki talked to her for a minute and then she paled when he said something; he could only assume they were talking about him.

He now watched her nod and walk across the tall-grassy field in long strides despite her still-short stature, garbed in red and black. She'd really blossomed over the years, and he knew as he watched her that she was different than before. Powerful and a force to be reckoned with…

She was grown woman in her own right and it was clear she took care of herself. Her long, pink hair flew behind her like a flag of pride. Her shoulders were strong and straight and her chin was leveled; no loss of confidence was shown within her persona. Her eyes, misty-green, held inner-strength and determination and she didn't lose her drive as she propelled herself forward.

Sasuke smirked, very subtly, and knew his search, though it not yet officially begun was already over.

She was _perfect_…

Sakura stepped into the healer's tent and found Tsunade, already busy saving a life. "You let him off so simply?" she hissed in a whisper and had the Sannin glaring over her shoulder.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Tsunade had finished with her patient and pushed Sakura in a quiet corner. "He paid for the right to come back. He killed Orochimaru, Itachi, and fought for us when we needed him more in battle than in a goddamn cell! So stop being so childish!"

She knew Sakura hated being insulted like that and she was rewarded with the deepest, most flammable glare she'd ever received.

The younger medic closed her eyes and nodded. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I want everything to go back to normal…"

Tsunade sighed and patted her student's back. "Just go back to Konoha now. Get some sleep."

Sakura had been waiting months to go to her own bed so she readily agreed and left to find Naruto before she would leave. She exited the tent and walked out into the open, eyes scanning. The Sound and the Rebel ninja had all left the field, leaving only the Sand and the Leaf to themselves.

Sakura spotted Naruto with Neji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee, Choji…and Sasuke. She steeled herself, fully planning on ignoring the Uchiha, and walked over with an aura that said 'who gives a damn the man I love and hate is right there? Huh?'.

Naruto looked up along with the others as she approached. "Hey, are you finally going home?"

"Sakura!" she heard Lee's outburst, but she just waved at him and answered Naruto's question.

"Yes." She said and laid her hand on the back of her neck. "I'm going to bed as soon as I get there. My chakra is completely depleted just like Iyashi's."

"I just wanna sit down for more than two minutes at a time. This damn war was such a _pain_." Shikamaru whined and was slapped on the back by Naruto.

"You're so lazy, but I guess you deserve it. I'm gonna eat ramen at Ichiraku's!"

"I want to _eat!_ I think I lost weight out here!" Choji interjected and stuffed his face with an apple.

Sakura looked at him dully. "Ino would be happy about that. Besides it's healthy for you." She turned her waist and popped her back on both sides. "Well, I'm going home." She waved, got the chorus of "See ya around," and used Jutsu to disappear.

Sasuke was slightly put out when she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He _knew_ she knew he was there because he hadn't cloaked his chakra like normal.

"Don't worry about her." Naruto said and elbowed Sasuke in the ribs none too gently. "She's just beat. Sakura's been out here for months, non-stop."

He didn't bother himself on it as he was escorted by Naruto and Neji to his new home, an apartment with a small living area, kitchen, bathroom, and a single bedroom. "Pretty good place even though it's a bit small," Uzumaki commented and patted the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Hn. Thanks."

"Eh?" Naruto leaned forward annoyingly and blinked. "Did you just say-?"

"Go eat some food, dobe." Sasuke said, though without any bite.

Neji and Naruto left him to himself to brood in peace and the Uchiha went straight to his new, unfamiliar bed and lied awake for hours.

ooo

Sakura smiled as she plopped down into her crispy clean bed, sighing as she hit the pillow. "Thank _you_, Ino!" _I need to get her to clean my house more while I'm gone…_

She was exhausted but she could feel her thoughts drift and she caught a glimpse of Sasuke; the older, taller, _sexier_ Sasuke…

His hair was longer, to his shoulders, and his eyes were darker than before, probably from all that he'd seen. He was _so_ much taller than she, at least a whole foot, and Sakura cursed her shortness when she thought of it. She'd grown into her womanly body, but had gained no height at all, while her companions all shot up like trees; even Ino and Ten-Ten. Only Hinata stayed short and petite like herself.

Sasuke was so different, but he was still the same person. Just like the handsome boy she'd tried to make stay. But he had been in war, seen and killed many…he was nothing like the boy she'd known as a child…

Sakura punched her pillow forcefully and fought the urge to yell into it. She was going to treat him like just one of the guys. Just another ninja who might share a mission with her once in a while or get hurt and she'd happen to be at the hospital, nothing more.

_Not_ _anymore…_

With that thought in mind, she rolled over and fell into a comfortable sleep, despite dreaming about the ebony-haired man who'd stolen her heart and refused to give it back.

oooooooooooooooo

Let me know if this is an interesting direction I've put it. Thanks again.


	2. Mission Begin

Thanks for reading.

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 2: Mission Begin

Sakura rolled over and looked at her clock. It was ten in the morning…

Her muscles tensed and she was about to bolt out of the bed when she realized she didn't have any orders as of yet. She relaxed again and leaned into the pillows as her ceiling fan clicked and groaned, telling her it was closing in on its last leg of life.

Sakura made a note to have it replaced, and then to turn it off, as she leaned up and felt the cold room. Her bare feet touched the chilly air and she hissed half-heartedly as she pushed herself up and walked to her bathroom.

Her shower; how she missed it!

The warm water cascaded down her back and enveloped her in warmth despite the prickling of her skin as she shivered to adjust. She stood for a while, her hair getting soaked though and plastered down to her lower back, her body warming.

How was she going to act normal again with Sasuke back? She couldn't remember not fawning over him as a girl, but she shook her head and caused droplets to flop down.

She was a goddamned grown woman! She was no girl anymore and she would be perfectly alright not bowing down to the almighty _Uchiha_…

Sakura squirted a lot of shampoo into her hand and lathered her hair until it was a mountain of suds. She sighed as her hair fell back down onto her shoulders as it washed away the soap, clean and soft, then picked up her razor. It'd been a while since she'd shaved…

Sakura did her business there and lathered up her skin with a body wash floating a subtle scent and rinsed. She reluctantly shut off the water and stepped out into the still, chilly air and shivered. As she wrapped herself in a towel she bolted from the room and turned up her thermostat in her living room. "God damn!" she shrieked and jacked it up to seventy degrees so it would heat up fast.

Sakura dashed to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice, then went back to her room.

She laid her towel on the bed and got dressed into some black pants that fit like a second skin, a red long-sleeved shirt that zipped up and ankle-high boots. She decided to dry her hair seeing as how winter had just fallen like a thick blanket upon Konoha, and stopped once it wasn't damp.

Sakura pulled on a snow cap to cover her ears and then her combat gloves to keep warm, and stepped outside to meet the full force of a freezing wind.

"Holy shit!" she muttered and turned to lock her door. She wanted to use her teleportation jutsu, but she didn't want to abuse it like some ninja, so she just jogged up to Tsunade's tower, warming her muscles as she went.

She entered the building and spotted Shizune with a stack of papers in one arm and a bottle of warm sake in the other. "Hey! Please get this up to Tsunade before it gets cold. Please!"

Sakura smirked and took the bottle then decided it would be best to abuse her talents and appeared in the Hokage's office with chakra. Tsunade looked up, was about to nag about using a jutsu just to get there faster when she saw the sake in her student's hand.

"Oh! Bring it here, Sakura."

The younger woman nodded and brought it over, handing it to the desperate woman. "So what's my new objective, Tsunade?" she asked and took a seat before the desk.

The Sannin twisted the metal cap and poured the warm drink into her small cup, drank with relish. "_Ah_..." she sighed and looked up. "You know I haven't actually decided that. I was hoping to ask you. Are you sick of working as a medic?"

Sakura thought on the question; in truth she was tired of it, but she was accustomed to pushing her own needs into the back of her mind. "Wherever you need me most."

Tsunade sighed and looked down into the full cup between her fingers. "I knew you'd say something like that…but since you spoke it, I'll acknowledge that you really don't mind."

Sakura awaited her duty as her mentor looked into her drawer and pulled out a list. "I think I do need you on a mission. You need to go to Suna with Temari and Hinata within a week and deliver this message to Gaara. This mission starts as soon as you leave this room."

The pink-haired woman nodded and stood, took the sealed message and the sheet with her new assignment.

"I wish you'd take a short break," Tsunade said suddenly, but Sakura shook her head.

"Not yet. I can't have time to think about those people I couldn't save…they're like ghosts following me."

The Sannin nodded. "I felt them too when I was younger. But they mean you no harm. After a while, they'll start to leave you for good."

Sakura stayed where she was for a moment more, jerked slightly as she got a cup of sake set before her. "Drink. It's damn cold out right now." Tsunade pressed and the younger woman leaned forward and took the cup.

"So what is Sasuke's assignment now that he's back?" She asked coldly, staring into her sake, but she hadn't offended her mentor.

"He's been promoted to S-class Jounin."

"_What?!_" Sakura howled and just received a satisfied smirk from Tsunade.

"I've taken precautions. He knows where he stands with this village, but he is too valuable and too good of a ninja to allow loose. He's better off working for us where we need him. Especially since we've lost plenty in the war."

Sakura sighed and slapped her forehead. "So I get a measly message to deliver and he gets an S rank…pathetic."

"You have an S ranked mission also. That's an important message for Gaara. He needs to know that I doubt the Rebel's to be content to just huddle in their villages and be normal. It's a highly dangerous document if it is taken and read by an ally of the Rebels."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and knew she had to get over her childish actions. Hadn't she promised herself twice already not to bother with Sasuke?

She tossed back the alcohol and winced as the tang hit her tongue. "That's good."

Sakura nearly choked as the door of the Hokage's office burst open behind and she heard the bitching of Naruto.

"Why do you ruin a perfectly good ramen bowl by ordering extra _tomatoes?!_"

"Shut _up_, dobe!"

Sakura had known it was going to happen; it was inevitable that he'd be with Naruto. "Alright, I've gotta go then." She said stood, catching the attention of the two men who hadn't seen her sitting in the big chair.

"Hinata's downstairs ready and Temari's at her house." Tsunade said and watched the younger kunoichi nod.

"We'll be back in two weeks."

Sakura turned and spotted Naruto's face first; it nearly head butted her own. "Shit! Watch out!" she snapped and pushed him back.

"You're going on a mission!?"

"You will be too." She replied dully and lifted her neck up as she put the small message in her shirt for safe keeping. "I need to go get ready."

"_Okay._"

Sakura turned and looked up, braced, to see Sasuke's emotionless face watching her own. "Hi. Heard you were back." She said simply. She'd seen him the day before, but he said nothing, just…

"Hn."

She had a terrible, delicious urge to just punch his nose in but she held back with great self-control. "Alright. I'll see you guys later." She said and trotted out of the room confidently, though her fists were shaking with anger and hurt pride. _Fucker!_

Tsunade smirked to herself as watched Sakura walk out in a huff. "I have a mission for you two. Grab Shikamaru on your way, he can't get lazy again." She started and gained the attention of the two jounin.

ooo

Sakura knocked on Temari's door with Hinata by her side and waited as the blonde ninja opened it. "Hey, you're early." The Sand kunoichi said.

"Yeah, I didn't need much." Sakura said as she leaned on the door way. "Just a change of clothes, food and a good coat."

"Nice. We should hurry and get out here before the winds pick up even more." Temari said and grabbed her own bag.

The three kunoichi exited the boarding house and walked down the street, their capes billowed in the angry winds that whipped at their faces and they pulled the hoods closer to their heads.

"Damn it!" Temari snapped as they braced against a particularly harsh gust that threatened to blow them over.

"_Oh_…it's very chilly!" Hinata said, clutching her cloak to her body.

"It's too bad the birds can't travel in this very well!" Sakura yelled into the howling of the wind, already cold. "Otherwise they might have been sent!"

"Let's run!" Temari shouted and the three of them leapt up into the trees, hopping along the branches, sheltering themselves a bit from the fierce winds.

Hinata was scanning the surrounding area, searching for anyone and kept her guard up as she traveled in the middle her two companions. Temari was the lead, as she knew the way best, and kept up a rigorous pace knowing her companions could keep up. Sakura was rear guard, as she had the greatest brute force and evasive advantage so she could escape an attack quickly if they were ambushed from behind.

They spent the rest of the afternoon rushing through the trees, avoiding constant wild gusts of wind that threatened to blow them off the high branches and fall. The sun was steadily setting and they felt the need to find an inn along the road below before the winter, moonless night enveloped them in its cold fingers.

They landed before a common-house and entered the place with a sigh, warmed by the huge fire at one end of the main room. Temari bought them a room to share and ordered a hot meal to warm them from the inside.

That night, Sakura, Hinata and Temari lied awake on their futons, heads huddled close as they discussed the severity of the possible peace-breech by the Rebels. The Sound was a smart nation and they had taken to heart the truce, but the loose-ninja were dangerous and it was difficult to think they'd ever be content with peace.

"I don't like it." Temari snapped. "Gaara doesn't believe it at all either."

"During the battles I've seen, the Rebels were not merciful." Sakura said quietly. "They were vicious and killed in cold blood. The Sound, at least, weren't lustful for blood."

Hinata nodded and bit her thumb. "I don't like this…I was hoping so much for peace." The two other women patted the Hyuga's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You served well and I think Tsunade will avoid a war. She'll be using us for reconnaissance, not for assassination. If these Rebels are planning a breech of peace, then they'll receive no mercy from Tsunade." Sakura said, and she sounded dangerous.

Temari smirked. "I like the thought of that. Find out if the Rebels' are plotting against our nations. There will be hell to pay if they do make a foolish decision like that."

Sakura yawned suddenly and flopped her head on the pillow. "Sleepy."

"Yeah. We need rest." Temari said and lied down. "Hit the light, Hinata?"

The Hyuga smiled softly as she patted the top of the oil lamp which shrouded them in darkness and soon soft breathing was the only sounds in the room.

Ooo

The next morning, the winds were low but the air was still and bitter with cold. "Shit!" Temari snapped and wrapped herself tightly in her cloak. "I wish I brought five _more_ layers."

The three of them entered the trees again; hoping for some insulation within the treetops where any heat from the earth might have risen got trapped. They moved swiftly, but didn't realize they were being watched…

oooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading! Let me know what ya think. Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try and make 'em longer.


	3. Hot Spring Rendezvous

Wow! Thank you for your support, it means a lot. Keep 'em coming!

ooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 3: Hot Spring Rendezvous

The three kunoichi leaped through the trees, steadily getting colder as they went. Hinata used her Byuakugan and kept track of their surroundings while Temari looked forward and kept the pace rigorous.

After their second night on the road the winter snows started, shrouding their nations in quiet.

"This is getting bad." Sakura yelled up to Hinata and Temari. "We didn't plan for snow."

"You're right." The blond kunoichi said as she hit a branch with her boot and rebounded back into the air.

"We need a town to buy larger coats." Hinata replied quietly as the others all stopped with her on the same tree branch.

Sakura nodded. "You're right…how long have they followed us?" she whispered softly and looked over her shoulder.

"About a day now." The Hyuga said as she activated her Byuakugan. "They are a mile back following carefully and they're actually doing a decent job of it."

Sakura knelt and pulled out the map. "Well, we need to try and lose them."

"Let's just find some shelter; hopefully a damn cave. We can't stay at an inn tonight if we're being followed, so let's hope they get killed by the snow." Temari said and they took off again.

The three kunoichi found a small opening which revealed a small cave and set up traps around and before the entrance. Hinata made one final check with her Byuakugan and spotted their pursuers continuing the path they had been running. They three of them used some complicated jutsu and shadow clones that they'd imbued with much of their own chakra to create the illusion.

Hinata was sitting at the entrance and looking out into the snow when she suddenly _eeped!_

The other two women jerked and withdrew kunai, literally pushing the shier kunoichi to the side as they exited the cave. "Come on, you fuckers!" Sakura snapped in her fighting stance along with Temari and her gaint fan by her side.

They heard Hinata's small protest and looked back. "I-ah…I saw a secluded natural hot spring behind this cave about five hundred feet away. I got a bit excited about the idea of a nice hot bath."

The two rigid kunoichi breathed out and straightened. "You scared us." Temari said and smiled to take the edge of their nervousness off.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked up. "So how should we do this?"

"I…don't know." Temari said and looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it in shifts. One watches the other's back while one bathes, and another stays in the cave."

"Sounds good. Me first!" Sakura said and Temari smirked.

"I'll watch your back, you water-whore."

"You bet your ass I am." The pink-haired woman replied and slunk back into the cave to grab an over-sized shirt to wear while she would run, wet and cold, back to the cave.

She and Temari walked to the spring, via Hinata's direction, and the blonde woman gazed longingly at it. "Man…have fun." She said and turned around to hide in one of the tree trunks facing away.

Sakura undressed and eased into the hot water, her cold skin heating to an almost unbearable point. When she finally thawed she sighed and sank into the water, her hair floating around her like a veil.

She scrubbed her head with her fingers and then reached the surface again and stepped up to the bank to grab her shirt.

ooo

Sasuke was so glad he'd volunteered to grab wood when he felt Sakura's chakra index and followed.

Her body was dripping with water and steam rose off her skin, giving her the illusion of a spirit or goddess. Long pink hair plastered itself against her curvy back and just at the top her small but shapely bottom, warming him considerably.

Sasuke could feel his black pants tighten uncomfortably and his member throb for release and he saw her lift her hands to her breasts to wash them. He cursed his weakness with her, but he understood that the woman who would bear his children had to stir his juices if he could be expected to put in his best performance and, in turn, the best into his sons.

He got hints of perk, firm breasts that looked like they'd fit perfectly into his hands, but some threads of her hair lied perfectly over her nipple so he didn't get a full view; just a very satisfying profile.

Sasuke had wisely hidden his chakra index because she suddenly turned her head and her fierce eyes looked past his tree. He had the insane calmness to notice the water covered some of her shapely hips and just above the small bit of pink curls and the warm mound below he was most interested in. The damn t-shirt was covering her chest so he had no luck there either…

"_Temari!_" Sakura howled and pulled a kunai out of the water from her side. She charged chakra into it and flung it so fast it Sasuke hadn't seen it and he heard it hit flesh from behind.

A ninja with no head band fell to the ground, dead with the kunai buried deep within his chest.

Sasuke damned himself when he realized he hadn't even felt the amateur chakra-concealment…he'd been too distracted.

When he turned back, he spotted Sakura on the bank with her boots and the big, long sleeved t-shirt covering her body down to mid-knee. Temari stood beside her and they looked over to the dead Rebel in the snow.

"What the hell? Didn't Hinata see him?"

"He must not have been in the area before. Let's just go back." Sakura said and they bolted away.

Sasuke nearly snarled and looked down to the man in the now crimson snow. "Fucking asshole." _Ruined my time with her…_

The Uchiha ran back to his comrades, with only several logs of wood and landed by the weak fire Uzumaki had lit.

"You're hopeless, dobe." Sasuke hissed and dropped the fuel onto the tiny flames.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto snapped and went back to their tent to mope and eat his luke warm and hard-noodled instant ramen in peace.

Shikamaru sat on a rock and stared boredly into the flames. "_Man_…" he mumbled, but didn't elaborate futher.

Sasuke used jutsu and raised the flames from pitiful to blazing and sat down beside it.

"I don't understand," Shikamaru began, "why Tsunade wants us to watch after three _Jounin_ women to deliver a message, then send three _more_ of us to guard them. Temari, Sakura, and Hinata are all damn capable of taking care of themselves."

And it was true…

Four days later the three women made it to Suna a day early and delivered the message. Gaara had welcomed them all to rest and Sakura and Hinata shared a small suit while Temari went back to her own room.

That next day the three kunoichi set out again, rested, while the three men who had been staying outsidein_ the snow_ were finally at leave to reveal their positions after two more days of travel.

Sakura, Temari and Hinata were walking on the slushy snow with thankfully heavier coats when Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto appeared before them.

The three of them jumped and pulled out their weapons before they saw the faces within the hoods.

"Put that fan away, Temari." Shikamaru said with a slight grin. The blonde returned his smile and obeyed.

"Alright, but what are you guys doing here?"

"We were just completing our mission." Shikamaru said before Naruto could blow their under-cover mission to the women they'd been guarding for a week and a half.

Sakura tried not to look at Sasuke but she felt him watching her, so she did. His eyes were deep and intense, a bit more lively than normal, so she wondered if they'd just gotten back from a fight. But they weren't beaten up, so she just supposed he was mad at her for no reason.

It was torture for Sasuke to be right in front of her, for the third time, and not being able to talk to her the way he wanted and he'd been meaning to get something off his mind and into hers.

"Sasuke, did you guys get trouble?" Sakura heard the words come out of her mouth, but thankfully they hadn't been all happy-go-lucky, just normal like she wanted.

"Hn." She was so gonna beat him…

To her surprise, he continued after his stereotypical mumble. "Not much; just some Rebels who attacked."

Temari scowled. "They attacked you too? Tsunade needs to hear about this as well! Gaara was worried about it."

"It looks like the war really isn't over." Shikamaru said.

They all started walking, Sakura had been put in the back again, with Sasuke, and Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side too, though they were all lovey dovey.

Sakura wrinkled her nose when she saw Temari blushing slightly as Shikamaru brushed his hand against hers. _Not you too!_

Sasuke had inched closer to herself when she hadn't noticed, so when he suddenly laid a hand on her lower back, she jumped. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked over at him, hand twitching to slap him.

"I need to speak with you Sakura." He said in a low voice that made her want to melt, and she swore he sounded wispy and…different. She didn't realize that the difference was a lustful husk in his throat.

Sakura found herself nodding. "Can't you just tell me now?" she asked and tried to ignore the way she sounded parched.

Sasuke smirked suddenly at her and she realized how much she missed that arrogant, cocky man in her life. "Not here…in private."

She could feel tremors shiver across her skin at the severity of his words…in private.

_What the fuck does that mean!?_

The group traveled for four days when they reached the location of their cave and the women went to the hot spring to bathe.

Hinata sighed as she entered a foot into the water, moaned as it hit the most of her skin. Temari smiled also, but couldn't stop a sigh from escaping and grinned as Sakura made a loud groan. "This is amazing…"

For a while, they sat their discussing the impending fights with the Rebel ninja, the food they first wanted when they got home and, of course, men.

Hinata decided to get out first when they asked her about Naruto. "I want to go see him. Maybe he's hungry? He can't add the water very well to his ramen...I think I will go and help."

Temari and Sakura enjoyed their own alone time until the blonde lifted her arms up and pulled herself out of the water by a branch. "I really need to wax the lacquer on my fan. It's needed it for over a week now. See ya soon."

Sakura found herself alone for a good five minutes more when she was starting to get bored. She suddenly felt the water ripple and a body plop into the water and she jerked when she recognized the chakra index.

"Sasuke…" she said murderously, though she blushed heavily.

"Sakura." He said with a smirk and leaned against the warm rocks opposite herself. She glared at him for keeping her there in the water. He wasn't looking away, so she couldn't get out and put on her shirt...and she was starting to prune!

"Can you turn around?" she asked, dully.

He continued watching her, enjoying the looks of furiousness she was shooting him. "I think I like it right here and, in fact, I was going to tell you what I've been waiting to say...and do."

She suddenly felt trapped and couldn't move as he advanced across the hot water to her and laid his hands on top of her thighs. She moved to push them away but his hands shot out and grabbed hers, pressing them against the smooth rocks that trapped her fully within his grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she managed as his eyes held her own in a hot embrace and his hands moved down her limp arms slowly, painfully heating her core and making her throb within.

Sasuke leaned his head into the crook between her neck and her shoulder and bit down, not breaking skin, just to prove something primal inside themselves; she was to be his.

She suddenly caught hold of her senses and pushed him away with her own body, though his hands kept hers against the rocks.

"You will be mine Sakura." He whispered into her ear, sending hot, freezing, _pleasuring_ chills down her spine. "I'll make you mine."

He knew it sounded like a threat and for good reason. He was going to bed her and he knew, at that point, he couldn't guarantee he'd stop if she told him too. But it wasn't yet the time, so he let her hands go.

Sakura slapped him and he pulled her against him roughly, and she felt his hot erection against the outside of her pelvis, pressing hot pleasure into her core. Her eyes crossed for an instant and she succumbed to his kiss readily.

His tongue dove into her mouth easily and dominated…

Sakura finally pulled away from his poison, addicting kiss and looked into his lustful eyes, desire formed reluctantly within her own.

"I _will_ make you mine." He said.

She looked at him hard and narrowed her eyes. "Go to hell."

Oooooooooooooooo

Ooh! A little citrus, finally! Thank you for reading. Let me know if it was steamy enough!


	4. Dread and Dreams

Thank you for reading this and thanks for reviewing. You rock!

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 4: Dread and Dreams

The team of six made it to the Leaf nation in one piece, but were covered in snow by a blizzard they met ten miles from Konoha. Sasuke shad uddenly wrapped his arm protectively around Sakura despite her protest, and one look from his serious, cold stare had her huff in annoyance and look forward, cheeks red from the cold.

She had become thankful for his persistence when freak winds blasted over the road and through the trees, nearly taking the light women away. Sakura could hear Naruto howling curses and insults though it was all in vain as he clutched his little porceline doll. She opened an eye carefully and saw Temari with an iron grip on Shikamaru's hand; Hinata looked like she was being strangled in Uzumaki's arms.

They finally reached the village and Sakura and the Hyuga left Temari to deliver the message then wrap up their mission to Tsunade…she just wanted to go to her warm house and curl up into the blankets.

But Sasuke kept himself latched to her as self-appointed protector. "I can walk alone you know."

He smirked down at her, the snow twisting around their faces. "I'm aware."

She knew it was the losing battle she was pursuing so she just gave up and went along. When they reached her house she stopped in front of the stairs. Before she could turn, he pulled her close and brought his mouth to hers.

Sasuke's kiss was hungry and hot, but patient. She reveled in the sensations he sent down her spine and unconsciously arched her back, pressing herself against his chest.

He released her and was himself tempted, very tempted, to follow her into her home. But she would probably scratch him with her well hidden claws. Instead, he laid a chaste kiss on her swollen lips and leaned back. "Night." He muttered, and disappeared into the swirling snow and howling winds.

Sakura got her mind cleared and ran up the stairs to her room. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, pushed it shut with difficulty as harsh gusts and snow flurries ended up in her entryway.

Sakura was pulling off her many layers when she realized how hot it was in her apartment. She looked over at the thermostat and frowned when it said seventy-five. _Damn it, my landlord's gonna kill me!_

She turned it down, then walked into her kitchen to make some food. She pulled out a can of mushroom soup and dropped it into a pot to boil. It heated easily and she poured it into a bowl, brought it to her couch and flipped on her tv.

Sakura ate her pathetic meal slowly and gazed into the screen without watching, thinking about things that plagued her mind.

If there would be another war, she would undoubtedly volunteer because they needed her. She was so sick of the death she saw, the pain during every single skirmish. She might not be so fortunate to survive next time…

Hinata was safe for another round because she was the Hyuga heir and Ino would be safe because she was also an important heir to her families estate and not to mention she had a delicate condition. At most, the two women would be at Konoha to protect the village incase of an attack there.

But Sakura, Temari, and TenTen would be in the melee again because they were invaluable as fighters and not important members of society. Besides, they would choose to fight any day than stay home and worry.

Sakura set her bowl down and wondered over another issue: Sasuke's sudden interest in herself. She was not stupid or naive anymore, so she easily guessed as to his advances…

He wanted a woman; a baby maker for his new clan.

She knew she wouldn't be content to just stay at home and sit with children all day…_his_ children.

Sakura suddenly had a shocking but pleasurable image of herself holding a new born baby with jet black hair and Sasuke by her side and his arm around her shoulders…

She nearly smacked her own face and snarled within her mind. _He deserted me! Deserted everyone! What'll stop him from doing that again!?_

She couldn't ever trust him fully. If she did she was afraid she'd become weak again and weakness was her worst fear. What the hell was she to do? If she did marry him, even screw around with him, she'd hardly expect him let her go out about her normal missions; let alone the possible oncoming battle. She'd be sitting around at home, awaiting news like some _weak _and pathetic woman…

Sakura groaned and fell to her side on the couch, silent tears inching into her eyes and falling down her cheeks. They felt surreal as she watched the television emotionless and she felt plain sadness. Who the fuck was she trying to fool? Herself?

She wanted him.

She wanted Sasuke over her writhing body making her forget how much he'd hurt her in the past, how much she wanted to strangle him for making her heart bleed. She wanted to give away freely what she held to herself, dodged and evaded advances to save it away even though she believed she'd become a spinster.

But then he came back, and he made it clear she was to be his; in his bed, in his arms, if only for a moment. She wanted to give her virginity, willingly and passionately, to Sasuke and to no one else but him even if it would only be a moment in heaven.

Sakura fell asleep with fleeting images of Sasuke, small dreams of children. And a nightmare of herself chained to a floor, crying out even as she was gagged and her friends gazed down at her normally, talking to her, then walking off to their own lives, missions, families. Then when they left, she felt Sasuke kneeling by her, smiling with a dark sneer…

_You're mine forever…Sakura…_

ooo

She was shaken awake by Ino's shouting. "Hey! Wake up girl, you're needed at the Hokage's office."

Sakura glared up through sleep-deprived dark eyes and nearly snarled. "Why so early?"

"Another mission I guess." She sighed and looked down at her friend. "I kind of miss it, ya know?" Ino said, wistfully and rubbed a hand over her rounded belly.

Sakura smirked and knew Ino was damn pleased not to be involved in all the annoying missions. She'd gotten out of them mostly because she was five months pregnant with Choji's baby.

"You should have me do an ultrasound for you soon. I think you're due for one. You can get the sex of the baby in about a month."

"Speaking of sex, Choji is so much more _active_ now that he's lost all that weight. Usually I'm the one who-

"_Hey!_ Virgin ears!" Sakura snapped and got up out of bed. "So he hasn't gained the weight back?" she asked as she walked into her kitchen for some orange juice.

"Nope. I've been feeding him healthy food in the form of BBQ pork and all things meat. If only he knew they were special tofu alternatives that my mom taught me how to make."

Sakura smirked evilly as Ino's conspirator. "Oh damn, Choji's family is going to wonder why he's lost so much weight."

Ino smiled as she followed her friend around the house. She sat on the tub as Sakura showered, playing with the bottles of oil and salts. "_Damn_ girl, you need to buy me some of these for my birthday."

"Sure thing, Ino."

One thing Sakura liked about her pale blonde and _vocal_ friend was that she didn't have time to think about her own problems. She'd hear Ino's own troubles, the gossip and complaints about her husband.

Sakura put on some black, skin-tight pants and pulled on a dark green slim-fitting sweater that covered the better half of her bottom. Ino made a mock whistle.

"I can't wait until I look good enough to wear stuff like that again."

Sakura smirked and looked over. "It doesn't stop you now. And besides, a pregnant woman is gorgeous because she'd carrying a new life inside. You're not fat."

Ino smiled, then got all cocky again. "You're such a poet."

"Ah, shut up. Let's get going."

Together the two women huddled together against the cold weather. Sakura walked Ino back to her flower shop and spoke to her for another minute.

She was about to say goodbye when an achingly familiar chakra brushed against hers and she felt him at her side, his hand on her lower back again.

"Sasuke?" Ino said, with a wide-eyed gaze. Then her eyes narrowed and she lifted an eyebrow to Sakura's dull eyes. "I see…So how are you, Sasuke?" the dubious look was gone and warmth filled her eyes.

"Fine. I see you're pregnant." The Uchiha said, his cloak flapping around his legs as he spoke.

"Yes. Five months along now." Ino said proudly. "It's wonderful."

Sakura reached over, patted her friend's belly through the heavy coat protecting it and smiled. "Bye honey. Be good for your mommy!"

Sasuke had been watching the exchange and knew Sakura would be even more sweet and protective to her own growing belly after he'd planted a strong seed inside her womb. The thought of her becoming his got him mildly excited again and he cursed his weak mind.

"Come on, Sakura." He said and laid a hand over her shoulder easily, as if it was second nature. The pink-haired kunoichi stiffened and was pulled away, shooting a pained glance at her friend.

Ino gave her no pity. She was hoping Sakura would let the Uchiha into her pants. _God, she needs to get laid! _With that thought, she patted her belly and said, "Come on, honey" down to her stomach and walked inside her home.

Ooo

"How do you find me so easily?" Sakura asked, as she looked up at his face.

"I know how to find my woman." He said down to her, knowing he provoked her, but she only frowned up at him.

"Whatever you say, Uchiha."

"I got summons to along with you. Tsunade has a mission for us. Alone." He seemed so full of himself when he spoke like that, and Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're so damn cocky, you know that?"

"I do."

"Hm. I hope Naruto can knock some sense into you, otherwise _I_ will." She said and caught his challenging glare. Sakura smirked at him and he returned it.

"TThat dobe. The snake is more powerful than the frog." Sasuke replied smartly and he saw a deviously sexy glint in his woman's eyes.

"_Ooh_, but the _snail_ is more powerful than the snake. Did you forget that last part, love?" Sakura asked mockingly and ran a hand up Sasuke's chest provocatively. She caught a hungry look in his eyes and wondered if she was pushing him too much. If she played too far, she'd end up under him even if she didn't want to.

"I didn't forget." He said and felt, right then, that she was far more powerful than he to have put such a concrete trance upon his mind and thoughts.

Sakura didn't have time to think about her victory, she was too preoccupied with a horny man beside her and Tsunade's impending mission as they entered the Hokage's tower.

Ooo

"Good to see you both so chummy." Tsunade stated darkly as she drank her warm sake with speed.

Sakura stood before her mentor's desk and Sasuke stood beside her, his hand reluctantly at his side and not resting on her back. A strange part of her was disappointed at the loss…

"I have a new mission, but it involves some reconnaissance and assassination. Sasuke, I already know you'll hate this, but I need you with her because I know for a fact you won't let _anything_ happen."

Sakura could already tell something about the mission did not sit well with her. "Just say it Tsunade."

The blonde Sannin nodded. "Alright. You are going to pose as a geisha in a teahouse and slip some poison into the Rebel leaders' drinks. There are five of them total. They will be killed swiftly and I hope it will be a message to the rest of the Rebels who hope to round up together, though the brains of their guild will be dead. They will hardly be a threat to Konoha, Suna, or Sound again."

Sakura knew what a geisha was; an artisan. But she also knew that underneath that paint and gorgeous kimonos that they were also sex toys; playthings, sold to the highest bidder. But she had to think they were far better off than common prostitutes.

"She's posing as a whore?!" Sasuke snapped and pounded a fist on Tsunade's desk.

"If that's how you feel about those highly trained women, than yes. A whore. But Sakura is not one, and you will be there behind a screen door the entire time to ensure their deaths, though I do not want blood shed. I want the Rebels to fear their own food and drink." The Sannin sounded so lethal that Sakura had forgotten her initial anger towards Sasuke for almost calling her a whore.

"I'll do it." The kunoichi said and ignored the Uchiha's look of fury.

"I don't like this." he hissed.

Tsunade flicked her wrist as she reached for her sake bottle. "Suit yourself. I'll get Naruto or Neji for this task." She smirked with victory within her mind as Sasuke paled visibly with white hot anger.

"Hn. I'll do it."

oooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading, please review and give me kudos or give me flames! He-he…did you know the frog eats the snail, and the snail eats the snake, and the snake eats the frog is an actual Japanese tale? It's like their old version of rock, paper, scissors.

Thanks again; drop me a line, I love feedback.


	5. Dignity On The Line

_AHHH! _Thanks for reading! Response has gone up _so_ much! Keep them coming!

**Warning**: _much_ citrus, I hope I don't offend. I don't think I've written such an intense scene before. Tell me if it burns your eyes as your read, either in a good or bad way. :o

Oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 5: Dignity On The Line

Sakura knew as she was walked to her house by Sasuke, that she would have a hard time sleeping that night with all that would be happening. She would have to dress as a live geisha, learn to properly pour the tea, walk like a geisha, talk like one, and, of course, act like a geisha. She sighed, knowing she would fail miserably. Why not someone else? Well, TenTen and Temari were just too boyish and Hinata and Ino were both out of the question...

So it was clumsy Sakura to be the geisha in disguise.

When Sasuke stopped at the bottom of the stairs to her home and waited, a gloomy persona surrounding him, she up at his face.

"Hey," she said softly and his eyes shifted over to her boredly. "Come on up."

She saw it; the surprise in his eyes…

Sakura smirked. "Don't get all perverted like Kakashi or Jiraya. I'm just asking you up for some alcohol." But even then she wasn't sure.

Sasuke nodded and followed her up, his eyes on her ass wrapped in tight black pants and he felt himself getting steadily hotter.

Sakura opened the door to her warm home and used her feet to get out of her boots. She heard the door shut as she hung up her cloak and suddenly her back was pressed against Sasuke's front and she felt a very distinguishable appendage longways against her ass.

"_Sakura…_I don't know if I can wait."

She fought the feelings his harsh whisper sent up her spine just as an image of her nightmare, chains around her body, had her jerk away from him and step up onto the tatami floor. "I'll get that drink now." She said and dared not look back.

Sasuke watched her as he leaned against the door in the shadows as the kitchen light clicked on. He was desperate for her, he _needed_ her god damnit, and now she decides to hate him? He was stressed for her nearness, _almost_ in tears if only for just her timid touch. How could one man, an _Uchiha_, be so desperate for one woman?

He stepped up onto the floor and walked to the kitchen, spotting her over the sink looking out into the snow. Sasuke knew it was soon for her. She'd saved herself, for him he knew, and he expected her to just submit. She was changed but he knew, also, that she was hungry for him too.

She stiffened when his hands came around her waist and he pulled her against him again, this time mellow. Sakura felt his breath on her neck, easy and calm, and she too relaxed.

"I don't mean to rush you." he said quietly. "…I've been wanting this."

Sakura sighed. "I know you mean for me to carry your kids…I've accepted that." She looked over her shoulder, up to his face which didn't look shocked. He seemed pleased she had figured it out.

"It's the truth."

"What do you want with me?" she asked and turned. "What will you need me for after I pop out an Uchiha heir for you?"

"Not Uchiha." He said and set his hands around her waist again. "The Uchiha are dead."

Sakura looked down, unsure what she should think. He'd evaded her question…

"Sasuke." She said clearly and set a hand on his cheek, his eyes shot down to hers. "I am asking if you will cast me aside once you have a son or daughter."

He looked at her for a long while and she jerked when he slowly reached up and brushed a hand through her hair. "I chose you for more reasons than one, Sakura. I won't push you away again."

She smiled, genuinely pleased with his confession. "That's fine. But I'm still not ready. M-maybe after the mission." She muttered and he held her shoulders firmly.

"If something goes wrong Sakura-"

She smirked as he spoke and cut him off. "I'll play dirty when it comes to my own safety. All it will take is a fast knee upwards." She motioned the move as she spoke, raising her leg slowly, the top of her knee riding between his thighs.

She was far to goddamn innocent, Sasuke concluded, because he felt his arousal peak within an instant as she rubbed his leg with hers for a moment more. He couldn't take it and tossed her up into his arms, carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Sasuke dropped her on the couch, but before she could get up again to think about punching him, he was on top of her, his leg between hers.

Sakura couldn't breathe with fear of being forced. "No, _no!_" she whimpered and his mouth attacked hers with fever that left her hot and dizzy. She enjoyed it so much, but she forced herself to moan against his mouth in protest and he pulled away suddenly.

His Sharingan glowed crimson and he looked annoyed and frustrated by her reluctance. "I am not going to _rape_ you, Sakura." He spoke calmly, but his heart was pounding with anger. She didn't trust him…

Sakura looked helpless though. Panting and clearly lowering her heart rate from the building panic she'd been feeling. "I…wasn't sure." She conceded and looked away.

Sasuke lied on his side; his legs entwined with her own as he moved her face and forced her eyes on his. "Just trust in me a little, damnit." He whispered harshly.

She glared at him and was about to speak when his mouth came upon hers in a slow, soft kiss that drained her mind of everything. She suddenly arched into his body with her own and it sent him into uncontrollable desire.

"_Shit!_" he moaned and wanted nothing more than to rip their clothes off, bury his swollen member into her and start pumping as instinct told him he _needed_ to.

Sakura gasped as his hand caught her breast then she cried out, sending dark sparks of desire down into their cores. She knew she was soaked, and it fell hot, painful, and very uncomfortable to be so unsatisfied. She wanted nothing more than to tell him yes but she couldn't let herself go on the throes of passion.

She felt his hands inch up her stomach and down into her pants, but she was too entranced by his kisses and his darkly sweet tongue probing her mouth to realize what he was doing…until he it was too late to stop him.

Sakura shrieked in shock and delight as he inserted two fingers into her dripping slit and moaning into her neck. "So wet," Sasuke grunted and rubbed his swollen member against her sex and his fingers pumping fast, driving her higher and higher. He began dry thrusting against her, taking his hand away and brought her to her very first orgasm by rubbing his painful erection against her sensitive area.

Sakura gazed up at him with drowsy, lust filled eyes and he felt himself harden considerably more.

"This is fucking _torture_." He moaned as his member throbbed for release.

Sakura could plainly see it. It was straining against his pants and she was so tempted to allow him inside her. After all, she was throbbing within her own core, tingling with the sensation that only he could take away.

"I want to, Sasuke, but not yet. Please."

Sakura looked so pained without complete satisfaction, so lustful; but she'd resisted him. "Why?" he knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

"I want you to to wait for me just a little longer." She said and Sasuke picked her up, brought to her bedroom. "_Hey_…"

"We're just sleeping." He said and eased her onto the bed. "We're going to leave early so you need to sleep."

She nodded and looked down at her clothes. "Um…would you-?"

"No."

Sakura scowled and got out of bed. "You're not going to turn around?" she asked and he shook his head, smirking as she blushed.

"Fine." She swiftly pulled down her pants and his jaw dropped when he saw she wore a black, lacy bikini-style panty. She pulled off her sweater, reached back, unhooked her black, lacy bra and dropped it off to the side with her back still to him. She pulled a large t-shirt on, pulled her panties down and grabbed some normal white ones, shoved them up her hips.

She turned back to see Sasuke looking even more frustrated than before. Sakura sauntered forward and pulled the blankets back as best she could with him on the comforter, then buried herself inside.

Sasuke followed her example and pulled her roughly against himself. "You'll be mine the next time we come to this bed." He whispered and warmed her should.

As he enveloped her in his embrace, Sasuke's presence drove all her dark thoughts from her mind with his comforting arms and scent wrapped around her.

ooo

They left early the next morning and ran to the village fifteen miles from Konoha where the geisha house the Rebels frequented stood.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the busy streets through the gate and she pulled out the directions to Tsunade's informant's home.

The woman who opened the door wore a simple blue kimono with her black hair tied up in an elaborate bun. "Glad you got here safely." She spoke softly. "Tsunade-sama told me to have a kimono ready. Come on."

Sakura walked in first, Sasuke behind, and walked into the large room. The woman bowed low gracefully and said, "I am Mitsuko Tanada. Call me by my first name, please."

"Mitsuko. This is Sasuke Uchiha, and my name is Sakura Haruno."

Mitsuko stopped her there and smiled at the tall man. "A perfect name for an artisan; omit your last name and you'll seem more erotic, less suspicious." The woman heard Sasuke's grunt and looked up at him. "You'll be acting as her danna, her sponsor, so you can relax. You will be right in the next room; a danna has that right as his geisha entertains another."

Sasuke still looked put out, but he kept anymore mumbles to himself as Mitsuko led Sakura from the room.

"Please, put that kimono on Sasuke." The woman said as they left him be with all manners as a true geisha should.

Sakura came out, just as Sasuke was getting angry, two hours later dressed in an elaborate red kimono with white-lined pink pink petals lining the hems. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her delicately walk over to him slowly.

She wrapped a hand over the knees of her kimono as she sat and bowed down, leaning on her fingertips. Inside, Sakura was smirking. If this is how he wanted her to be once she was his, he'd be thoroughly disappointed.

"My danna…" she whispered and then suddenly sat back, looked behind to Mitsuko for approval. The retired geisha was nodding.

"Very well done, Sakura. You had him practically drooling."

Sasuke scowled as rose to his feet. "And how am I to act with her?" He saw the pink-haired kunoichi's lpained ook and smirked inwardly. She already knew.

"You treat her well, but you know she will not betray you or argue with your word. She is a tool."

Sasuke said nothing and looked down at Sakura, smiled as she blushed a bit angrily at having to treat him as her master. "Come on." He said then turned to Mitsuko. "Thanks."

She smiled and bowed as he turned and left the house, Sakura lingered to say her own thanks and goodbye. "I'll have to return this to you. I'm glad you allowed me to borrow it, I know it was expensive."

Mitsuko smiled and waved her hand. "Honestly, it _was_ costly, but my own danna gave it to me a long, long time ago. It has done nothing but rot in a box for many years. And besides, you will need a quick escape after killing those bastars. Keep it."

Sakura nearly choked on her own breath and shook her head as Sasuke poked his head in the door. "Come on." He said.

Mitsuko nodded, bowed and waited for her pupil to do the same. The kunoichi leaned over gracefully as well and then left the room after thanking Mitsuko again.

Sasuke had his arm out for Sakura to lay her hand over and he nearly pulled her along to the tea house. He just wanted it all over with...

They looked like a fine couple walking by and got many curious onlookers. Including two of their intended targets.

"Ready?" She whispered like a normal geisha would utter to her dearest danna. She looked up at his face and smiled softly. He seemed like he enjoyed all the envious looks of the men around.

"I guess." He said as they entered and the foreman instantly scurried up, bowed to Sasuke.

"My lord, we've been expecting you! Please, come have some sake." The Uchiha sent one look over to Sakura who played her part well, smiling shyly and lowered her head obediently.

Sasuke didn't want to leave her alone...

He'd heard what could happen to a shared geisha if her danna was careless and money hungry. Sometimes she was shared to gain allies.

Sasuke reluctantly walked away from her and was led away by the foreman. The wife of the short man shuffled over in her overly-elaborate kimono and led Sakura to shoji screen. Before she opened it, the woman knelt and whispered softly, "Be careful with these men. There are four now, but another is to join you...They've raped before. I pray your danna is a good man..." As the woman slide the screen open, Sakura took a moment to contemplate her predicament.

If she was not careful, she could lose a lot more than her dignity…

oooooooooooooooo

Sorry, had to end it there. Please let me know if the citrus was too limey for your taste. Thank you! And I loved your reviews, they all lifted me up.


	6. Red in The Snow

_Oh yeah!_ You guys rock. Truly. Thank you so much for reviewing!

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 6: Red in The Snow

Sakura entered the room with four of the Rebel leaders, ranging in age from twenty to forty. They weren't particularly handsome, but not ugly. The men reeked of danger, so she knew she had to be careful. Even if Sasuke was in the next room, hopefully, she could still be stabbed in the heart if she was not alert to the attacker.

She bowed as the screen behind her shut. "Hello." Sakura said and sat at the large short table to reach for the tea pot. "Are you all thirsty?"

"Oh yeah." said the youngest man, earning some snickers and nods from his elders. She ignored him and went about to pouring tea into the cups.

"Are you interested in conversation, this evening?" she asked and lowered her head modestly.

"Not so much, but we can pass the time until our partner can get here."

Sakura nearly gulped and wondered what a real geisha, an _average_ woman, could do to protect herself against forced sexual play. True, she hadn't pushed Sasuke away when he had, but a part of her had wanted him at that same moment, so he'd gotten away with his fondling.

But these men…

If they _did_ try anything she was going to blow the poison power in their faces and shove chop sticks in their necks…

Sakura smiled and poured the tea, then poured glasses of sake and noticed the alcohol was gone the instant she served it. She'd found her beverage of choice for the assassination and now all she had to do was find an opportunity to pour the powder into the sake...

They drank several rounds before the fifth man joined them, sitting beside herself. He smelled of sweat and some other strange smell that seemed foul to her. As she looked up at him, he smirked and winked.

"You'll be getting some too my precious." He said and trailed and finger down her arm, freezing her skin through the silk layers of her kimono.

She didn't understand what he was talking about, but she knew the meaning of his words.

"You reek of sex, Kojiro." One of the other Rebel leaders said and held his glass out to Sakura.

"That I do." The man, Kojiro, said and winked again at the pink-haired woman beside him. "Boys, how about we call this meeting over with and we have some fun with our little lady here."

Sakura blood chilled at his words and her eyes widened, earning open leers and smirks. "No quite yet." One of the others said. "We still haven't begun."

"Very well. Fill up my cup, whore." He said.

Sakura quietly, despite her sudden bloodlust, reached over as the men spoke together and took the large bottle of sake softly. She'd used the length of her sleeved to cover the band that held in a vial the small amount of the Butterfly Dust poison and pulled out the small cork with a needle.

As she reached for his cup slowly, she allowed the powder to fall into the bottle, her hand seemingly protecting the sake from falling over onto the table. She set the cup down, poured some sake into his, and before she finished he snatched it and brought the cup to his lips.

When he paused, she struggled not to blanch and pale. He was suspicious!?

Sakura heard his gulp as he downed the sake and demanded more. She readily obeyed and filled his cup, the others holding out their own as well.

Once they had all drank at least three cups each, she knew they were more than poisoned enough to die. But to her, they looked completely unhurt and totally normal.

While she was curiously looking at the men, hoping for signs, she was suddenly yanked upon Kiroji's lap, and his mouth was trying to force it's way on hers.

She pressed her hand over her own mouth and glared at him though nervous eyes. "Bitch," he began, "I could force you on your belly and fuck your ass. Then another will fuck your pussy and another shove his cock in your mouth. That's sounds fun, right boys?" he said and looked around.

Sakura was close to panicking; there were too many of them for her to fight. "_Danna!_" she screamed the code word loud as she could and tried to struggle out of the bastard's grip.

"We told the woman who brought you to bring you to another room. We heard your danna was a pompous ass who only wants you for to serve drinks to other men. But we've outsmarted him and we'll get our fill...of _you_."

Sakura had a hard time believing that. Sasuke would have realized he wasn't in the right room...wouldn't he?

She hissed as Kojiro tried to force his mouth upon her again and bit his lip like a wildcat, ripping skin and drawing blood.

"You fucking _whore!_" he hollered and slapped her so hard her head reeled. She jerked, still dazed, as two of the men grabbed her off the floor and pulled her up.

"Let go!" she shouted and struggled against them.

"Oh, _let go!_" the men mocked her and she wanted to rip their eyes out. She hurled her feet back and nailed one of them right in the family jewels, but the other had seen it coming. "Bitch has energy, Kojiro. I say we teach her a lesson on how to use it."

Sakura nearly whimpered, restrained by steeled arms, as Kojiro lifted his hand to her neck, gripped. "As soon as I rip that kimono off, we're going to fuck you to till you bleed."

"To _death_." Added another, and Sakura closed her eyes, built her chakra so she could force it out. It could injure her, but she'd rather be injured than raped and have stolen the only thing precious that was her own from birth. A gift she had saved for Sasuke…

Kojiro's hand lowered to the neck of her kimono and just as she was about to explode her chakra, hoping to kill them, all five of the men's eyes bulged and they leaned over; spitting up blood.

The bastards fell to the ground, writhing in agony, as their eyes bled and their skin felt aflame. As she watched, horrified, Sakura dropped to her knees and wondered what kind of sicko found such a brutal poison. "Sweet dreams." She whispered at the last man convulsed into death.

Sakura was quickly over her shock, slightly disappointed it was already gone, and she leaned her head back and screamed bloody murder.

Very soon after Sasuke, the tea house foreman, and the wife who would have gotten Sakura raped, entered the horrific room and looked upon the mess; shocked.

"T-they tried to r-rape me," she blubbered, acting like a star, then continued as she saw Sasuke's look, "T-then they just collapsed! They all shook suddenly and _died!_" She wailed like a little girl, earning coos and aw's from the foreman's wife as Sasuke leaned down and gathered her up into his arms like a doting danna would do.

"I bring her into this house and _this_ is how you repay me?" he spoke softly, but his voice was menacing. Sakura suspected he wasn't completely acting…

The foreman muttered and stuttered like an idiot until Sasuke lifted Sakura to her feet and pulled her out of the room, through the halls and out the tea house entrance.

Together they walked out of the village and once they were safe in the trees, he grasped her shoulders, spun her to his furious face. "What the _fuck_ happened there!?"

Sakura glared and pushed at his chest with no avail. "What do you mean 'what the fuck happened'?! The fucking poison was slow acting; they must have tried to immune themselves to it!" She was not it the mood to be yelled at. All she wanted to be comforted even though she could have handled herself.

Sasuke nearly snarled at her and gripped tighter on her arms. "Why the _hell_ weren't you in the room next to mine? I heard the voices of five men, but not yours. I was _fucking _worried!"

She shook her head. "It was the foreman's wife. The Rebel's paid her off to bring the new geisha to their room for goddamn group _fuck!_" her voice broke and the tears she hadn't needed peaked out in the corners of her eyes.

She viciously wiped them away and glared back at him. "They said they were going to rape me and they came very _fucking_ close!" Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to get out of his still grip. "If I were a normal woman, without that poison or my chakra, I would have been _raped_."

Sasuke didn't realize how close she'd gotten. How close _he'd_ gotten to losing her…

She shook herself out of his grasp and started walking towards Konoha, leaving the Uchiha where he stood. "Wait…"

Sakura stopped and turned, the kimono disheveled and strangly sexy despite the serious situation. The snow fell around them and she looked distant and untouchable in the bold red. The cold cloaked them, and they noticed how different they looked; he in black and she in red, both silent upon the white snow.

Sasuke watched her for a moment longer before gliding forward, lifted his hands and caught them in her hair which was falling out of its complicated bun. And pulled her into his kiss which was desperate, angry, and frightened all one…

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and invited him to deepen their kiss. "_Sasuke_ it's alright. I'm fine!" She was suddenly tearing up, and whimpered as he ruthlessly dragged her harder against his own body.

"_Fuck_…" he muttered and felt her hands tangle in his hair. Sakura forced him to look at her and she was smiling.

"Come on. Let's go back."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine. We need to be in Konoha before night."

They ran together, Sakura doing surprisingly well in her kimono, and they made it there just as it was getting dark.

She heard their stomachs growl in unison, but they needed to report to Tsunade quickly, so they bypassed the food shops and walked to the Hokage's tower. It was quieting down in the mansion as they moved through the halls and Sakura opened the big oak doors to the Sannin's office.

"Tsunade?" she said as she and Sasuke entered.

The woman looked up and grinned. "Wow, you might have found your calling Sakura, I see it went well. Were you hurt? You look handled." Tsunade's eyes were narrowed and she looked to Sasuke for confirmation, but he was looking out the window.

"Yes, but nothing happened other than them ganging up on me, holding me down." She could sense the anger of Sasuke from beside and she nearly gulped. "The foreman's wife was bribed by them to rape the new geisha, me, and that is why Sasuke was absent. The poison took a while to absorb into their systems I suppose, but before I could explode the energy of my chakra they were killed by the poison. No harm done to me."

Tsunade snorted at that. "Not to your person, but to both of your physics. I don't want you getting on her about this Sasuke. Just go and eat some food. You'll both have several days to cooperate from this mission. Go rest, and thank you. I'll be telling you soon about the outcome of this mission."

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the office silent and awkward. What was she to say to him? Did he still want her now that she'd been semi-violated?

"Sasuke…?"

He said nothing as his hand reached back a lied on her lower back, pulled her against his side as they walked. "Don't worry." Was all he said.

They walked out into the snow, their fine attire and very out of place in Konoha when they noticed their friends walking into Choji's favorite restaurant. Ino turned suddenly with her excited husband's arm around her shoulders and gasped.

"_Wow!_ Sakura look at you!" The others turned and TenTen, Temari, and Hinata all smiled as they saw the crimson kimono.

"Why did you get such a great mission?" Ino asked and pulled on Sakura and Sasuke's arm as she stepped up to them. "Come on, we're celebrating tonight. We'll see if Choji like this BBQ or my special version better."

Sakura smiled as Ino winked and looked up at Sasuke who looked mildly interested in joining the others. "Coming?" she said and he nodded.

"Hn."

They were brought in by the others and Naruto looked at Sasuke's kimono with a scrutinizing gaze. "Hm. Teme you look pretty cool in those. Like an old samurai!"

"Damnit dobe, just point me to the bar." He said and slapped a hand on Uzumaki's back while Sakura was brought along with the girls to find a table with Choji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru.

Shikamaru joined Sasuke and Naruto, along with Neji and Shino. "So how was it?" the lazy man asked as they waited for their drinks.

"She poisoned the five Rebels but they tried to…you know." Sasuke took his sake and downed a good portion of the bottle.

Naruto blanched. "What the fuck? Are you sure? Did they-?"

"No."

Neji nodded along with Shino and said, "Good that she killed them without remorse. She knew what she was doing."

Shino interjected and said, "Sakura-chan would have been fine even if the poison hadn't been there. She's a jounin, isn't she?"

Sasuke said nothing as he drank his sake. "I was supposed to be there for the soul purpose of protecting her. I didn't listen to my gut when I was there."

Naruto watched his best friend mope, knowing full well the Uchiha was madly inn love with Sakura, but the man wasn't going to admit it without a knife to his throat. And Uzumaki Naruto was the man to help it along!

"So…have you told her?"

"Told her what?" Sasuke snapped, not in the mood for games.

"Told her how much you love her!"

Neji looked at Sasuke knowingly, not in the least surprised or mocking. "It is no weakness. I believe that it can make one stronger."

"And leave you open to even bigger weaknesses." Sasuke added and drank again.

Naruto pushed.

"So have you?"

"Goddamnit dobe, shut the fuck up!" the Uchiha snarled and glared over at his friend.

The blonde man nodded, satisfied that he'd put the tidbit in Sasuke's head about love, but was he one to stop there? No.

He would go over and above expectations…

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you so much!! I love you guys for all your support. Please keep me up to date! ;)


	7. Each Others

Thank you thank you reading and reviewing. You rock!

**Warning: Intense lemon below. Look away if you want to save your virgin eyes!**

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 7: Each Others

The night was a very interesting one as they all chatted and reminisced together, grab-assing and horsing around like immature kids.

Sakura laughed and joked with the girls and the guys, most all of them drunk, but not quite disorderly.

Yet...

Choji was howling his heart out with pride as he spoke of their baby and Ino was rolling her eyes and drinking orange juice with contempt and wishing for alcohol while the others laughed at their antics as a couple. Naruto was still bugging Sasuke, but the Uchiha had taken a seat beside Sakura, glaring over to his friend every so often for being such a fucking pest.

It turned out that they had all come to Shushuya to celebrate TenTen and Neji's engagement so salutes and well wishes were in order…

"TenTen, Neji!" A drunken Lee shouted and slapped the table. "I say, good for you!" He drank his cup of sake before they could stop him, so they poured another and held it hostage while the other toasts were taking place.

"Good luck TenTen! Talking to quite Neji, I mean!" Naruto laughed at his own words which were slurring quite a lot as sake was splashed from his cup. Hinata was at his side trying to juggle steadying him and not to spilling her own drink so that she may salute the couple as well.

"G-good luck with you marriage Neji, and you TenTen. I hope you both stay very happy." Hinata said and smiled shyly as all eyes were on her.

Kiba clapped a hand on Neji's shoulder as Akamaru jumped up and licked TenTen's face. "Congrats! We'll be bringing you two a puppy from one of the new litters."

TenTen smiled at that and looked over to Shino as the man stood up quietly. "My congratulations to you both. May you live well. I'll have to bring you the most gorgeous of my beetles to bring luck to you." The bride-to-be tried not to blanch and she bowed her head, thanking Shino.

Shikamaru stretched suddenly and leaned back against the wall, lifting his cup and slurred, "Have a happy birthday…!"

Temari snickered along with everyone else and corrected her boyfriend. "He means have a happy _marriage_."

Amidst the laughter, Ino raised her glass of orange juice and said, "To the happy couple-!" She suddenly elbowed Choji who was gnawing on the leftover bones of the ration his wife had allowed, not paying attention to the salutations.

"Oh, yeah! Happy happy!" he stuttered and looked up like a blinded deer at Ino's glare. "Sorry, honey bun." He hoped his pet name for her would work...he _hoped_.

Sakura laughed aloud with everyone one else andleaned against Sasuke's shoulder to leverage herself as she tried to stand. She was inhumanly drunk...

The kunoichi stood shakily, her loose kimono had her looking laid back and, to Sasuke, impossibly sexy. He couldn't wait to bring her home…

"Have a fruitful marriage." Sasuke said quietly as he nodded to Neji and then recieved the same from the Hyuga.

"Hope you give Ino and Choji's baby a playmate real soon!" Sakura said, loudly. As the others clapped and got TenTen thoroughly blushing, Sakura lost balance and tipped back. Her ass bumped into Sasuke's face which stopped her from falling and no one noticed his grin…

"Good luck!" She finished and they all raised their sake glasses and drank with relish, minus Ino who had her OJ and sipped dejectedly.

"Thank you!" TenTen said and looked up at her fiancé who smiled.

"Your words are appreciated." Neji said and held her hand under the table.

Soon after, they all gathered their coats, paid the bill, and walked out into the snowy night. The girls all laughed and giggled around with each other and moved across the deep snow. Choji had broken away from the seven other men and ran up with the women to make sure Ino wouldn't trip on a snow drift.

"Come on, honey." He said and picked her up.

The four other girls laughed and whistled at Choji's strength. _"_Woo_!"_ Temari howled and bumped into Sakura, flinging an arm over her friend's shoulder. "You're amazing buddy!"

The group of people continued walking as Akamaru ran up and trotted around the girls, begging for attention which he readiy recieved.

Kiba laughed beside the others and pointed at his dog. "He loves the ladies! When I find my mate, I'll count on how much he likes her before I decide to marry."

Sasuke half-listened as he watched his own woman trip and flop down onto the snow, laughing her ass off as the other's helped her to her feet. He smirked at her clumsiness and wondered just how drunk she was. If she was incapacitated, he'd be forced to wait for their union. He wanted her to remember the night he took her and bound them together for life…

Sakura had jumped up and down throughout the snow and started a snow ball fight as Ino howled down at them from her husband's arms. "Hey! _Knock_ it off! I wanna play too! Lean over!" she demanded.

Choji smiled easily as he crouched down and his wife grabbed an arm full of snow, forming it into balls and then threw them from her vantage point after he stood up.

"That's not fair!" Hinata laughed merrily as she was hit in the shoulder.

Sakura scowled and fell back as she was hit by a snowball in her back. "That's _really_ not fair. I can't hit a pregnant woman and have that on my conscience!"

"Exactly!" Ino said and threw a ball at TenTen who just barely dodged; she was more sober than Temari and Sakura.

Soon they were on their way again and the two drunker girls tried using chakra to walk on the top of the snow. The other's drunk and sober, looked on surprised as they succeeded.

"Ha ha!" Sakura chimed and looked back at Sasuke. He had an unreadable look, but it told her he had something on his mind and it sent heat down to her core. He wanted her that night.

"Okay," she began and grabbed Temari, extracting the woman's drunkenness with her healing chakra, then preformed it upon herself. "Good as new." She said and the sand-ninja ambassador smiled.

"Thanks. You should try it on Shikamaru and Lee. They seem to need it…maybe Naruto too."

After Sakura finished up healing, the group said their goodbyes.

"Bye everyone!" Ino hollered and waved from her husband's arms as he turned down their street.

"See ya!" Kiba said and left with Akamaru after shaking Neji's hand. Shino came up next and nodded.

"Congratulations." Once he disappeared, Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye and used teleportation jutsu to get home.

Lee thanked Sakura again for getting him out of his drunken state. "I am grateful, Sakura-chan. You look lovely tonight!"

She smiled and thanked him. "Have a nice night Lee. Bye TenTen, bye Neji. Sleep well!"

Sasuke nodded to the engaged couple and led Sakura back to her home, which he had already gotten used to calling it. Of course, he'd earn enough money to build their own house, but for now, he didn't mind the apartment.

Sakura was practicing her newfound jutsu and smiled as she stepped lightly on top of the deep snow. "I think I'll call this Snow Walker Jutsu!" she laughed when she saw Sasuke's dull look. "No? Well find a name for it somehow."

He suddenly grabbed her up and used teleportation jutsu to get them home. They found themselves at the front door as she pulled her key from her still-pined hair and unlocked it.

In an instant Sasuke had her inside the apartment and against the wall, his mouth on hers in a frenzied attack. She gasped as his hands reached through the layers of her loosened kimono and grasped her plump breasts.

He felt her melt into his possession and moaned in her mouth as she lifted a leg through the kimono and wrapped it around his hip, which he grinded into her. He continued for a long time, moving against her, his mouth fighting hers and his hands kneading her firm breasts.

Sakura was soaring in heaven as his tongue delved into hers, then she was jerked ruthlessly down with darkened lust as he pinched her nipple hard. She cried out and he bit her lip without care and she actually growled as he hitched her onto his waist, her legs around him.

Sasuke brought her to the room with one hand on her ass as it held her up, her arms around his neck. His other sneaky hand slithered its way down between their bodies and two fingers shot past her panties into her core, forcing her to cry out with heady desire.

"_Sasuke!_" she moaned and arched her back as he pressed her against the bed, his nimble fingers pumping energy and lust into her body. He groaned as her hands reached up and pulled his long hair, moaned as one slipped though his black kimono shirt and clawed his shoulder.

"_Stop_, it's too much!" she cried and he only quickened the pace for her.

Once she screamed with the climax, he swiftly withdrew his hand and untied his kimono, ripping off the skirt off then the pants, and stood before her in all his glory. Sakura's cheeks were red as she gazed upon his fully endowed manhood and gasped as he leaned over her, slipping his hands under her back and untying the obi.

He pulled the white silk away and gently set his hands over her red kimono, then looked up into her eyes asking for permission. She couldn't speak so she only nodded and allowed him to pull apart the layers and reveal a simple white slip of cloth to contain her breasts and white panties covering her secrets.

Sasuke, left the kimono over her shoulders and ran his hands down from her breasts, over her stomach, and stopped on her hips.

Sakura reached back, unhooked the cloth strip and pulled it away, allowing him full view of the soft mounds. He instantly leaned over and caught a hardened nipple in his mouth, one hand covering the other as the other roved down to her panties.

He pulled them off slowly, Sakura barely noticing, and let them hang off of her foot as he pulled back and looked upon the small bit of pink hair above her sex. "You groom alot down there." he said to purposely see her blush crimson. "It like it."

Sasuke was sitting over her legs when he moved to push them apart. She was so nervous, so embarrassed that he might find her ugly, but he only began breathing heavier when he gazed down at her lustily. She noticed his hardened member actually quivered with anticipation and she gazed at it while he was preoccupied with her own sex.

His finger brushed over her opening and upon her clitoris, making her jerk with a moan. "D-don't it's sensitive!" she whispered and watched his eyes darken as he grabbed her hips suddenly, making her pulse spike, and ripped her lower body up to his chest, her ass resting upon his skin.

Sakura didn't know what he was doing until his tongue slipped into her soaking opening and screamed with pleasure and mortification. Her chest was heaving as he forced her to climax twice more and then lowered her hips, his cock lying against her hot sex.

Sakura could feel his length throbbing and she knew this was it. She would die of happiness once he entered her…

Sasuke whispered her name and made sure she was looking into his eyes as he leaned over her hot, frustrated body. "I'm going to make you mine." He said and she leaned her head back and took a deep breath.

"Do it, Sasuke, please!"

The Uchiha didn't make take it slow. He plunged his writhing member into her ready sex and felt her maiden's head break.

She trembled once and whimpered in pain while he pulled her up into his arms to comfort her. "Tell me when." He whispered into her ear and stayed still despite his painful lust.

Sakura was only waiting for the pain to end as she was very aware of the large appendage inside. But as soon as it started, the pain was gone and she looked up at him shyly. "Sasuke..."

His eyes were hopeful and dark as she felt her desire peak again. He knew she was alright and suddenly he bucked his hips and deepened his cock inside her sex. "_Fuck!_" he moaned and went faster.

Sakura felt stiff and wonderful as his hips slapped against her skin in a strangely sexy way and she moaned as he leaned over and bit her nipple lightly.

Sasuke was nearing his peak swiftly and wondered why it was so soon. He was a new at it, but he wanted more. At the same time, however, he felt the need to release everything inside her. Relese it all inside his lover, his woman…

Sakura tensed up and whimpered as if in pain. "D-don't stop, Sasuke, or I'll go crazy!"

"Just one minute more…" he said and pumped harder and faster, deeper. She screamed with a shattering release as he cried out and quivered, releasing his potent seed into her.

Sasuke stopped himself from falling on top of her and fell to his side, pulling her into his arms. They were both shaking a bit and feeling the aftereffects of their powerful orgasms and were content just to relax within each other's presence.

Sakura ran her nails over his back and he pushed the kimono down from her shoulders which he'd neglected to take off, and nipped her soft skin.

"You're _mine _now, Sakura." He whispered into her ear and she felt her skin tremble with his declaration.

"Don't forget your mine too, Sasuke." She said and looked up into his face as a satisfied smirk lined his lips. His eyes were closed in peace he hadn't done for many years and Sakura knew then she could never deny him.

If this was the only time they would ever make love, she would treasure it and die the happiest woman in the world.

She was his and he was hers…

Oooooooooooooooo

Woo hoo! Damn that took a bit to write; lots of words. Any who, thanks for reading. Let me now if you liked this chapter and the lemon!


	8. The Test and Confessions

Whoo! Thanks for reviewing, I love what you guys write to me. Keep 'em coming!

Oh yeah, lemon inside. Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 8: The Test and Confessions

"Hey! Are you listening?" Sakura looked down at Sasuke as he stared up at her blankly from his place on the floor, weapons strewn across the short table before him.

"No."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Are you kidding?" she said dully.

All she wanted was for him to go with her to the store, but the Uchiha was stubborn as a goddamned bull. She looked over her shoulder to her kitchen with a mournful haze to her eyes. "We need food in here, Sasuke. Do you want us malnourished?"

He shrugged and wiped oil over the shuriken and kunai that he used for practices and resumed cleaning.

It had been two weeks since they first made love and they'd yet to go over six hours without enjoying the act. But he was still infuriating at times...

Sakura decided to get dirty. "You know, I was hoping not to have to carry those big bags of groceries alone. If I _am_ pregnant with your baby, it will probably strain my back and hurt him in the long run. You know many miscarriages are because-"

Sasuke stood abruptly and pulled her to his chest. "Just wait and I'll carry your groceries after we try for a baby again? Just in case you're not pregnant."

Sakura smiled slyly. "No. How about we get food, eat, and _then_ we'll both be up for another romp. Hm?"

Before he could grunt and pull her down to the couch, Sakura had spun away towards the door. "Come on." She said and watched as he followed her like a puppy. If someone were to tell Sasuke how much he was wrapped around her finger, he'd probably kill whoever suggested it on sight.

They left the house together, his arm snaking its way down to her lower back and wrapping around her waist possessively.

Sasuke had stopped becoming such a strange sight and the people of Konoha began to accept him again. They saw him as the lord of his clan, even though he was the only one.

He'd decided that he wanted to keep his Uchiha name, but he was not going to keep their old clans ways, nor pass down the self-destructive jutsu or ones which forced sacrifice to obtain. His children were not going to become murders nor devices for their own deaths…

Sakura looked up at him and noticed he'd receded into his dark thoughts again. Her hand enclosed his and his eyes shifted down to hers and he smiled, a little, just for her. She felt wonderful when he did that. Just giving a little gesture that meant the world to her simple heart...

They stepped into the market and Sakura grabbed a basket before walking down the first aisle. She noticed Sasuke had left her side, but it didn't bother her at all. She grabbed many items and went aisle after aisle, her basket was getting full and heavy as she went.

Sakura ended up in the personals and her eyes zoned in on the little box she'd been putting off getting. She reached out, hoping no one was looking, as she grabbed the pregnancy box she'd planned on buying a week before.

Shopping done, Sakura went up to the counter with her heavy bounty of items and looked up at Moegi, Konohamuru's friend and self-appointed girlfriend.

"Hey, Moegi. How's the part time job?"

The young chunin shrugged. "It sucks. But I like seeing people I know. How are you?"

Sakura smiled and she laid out the food and stealthily placed the pregnancy test box under a cracker box, hoping the talkative girl was distracted enough not to look. "Oh, I'm doing great. How's training?"

The teenager shrugged and grabbed the dreaded item as Sakura's heart began beating unsteadily in her chest. Why was she so worried? She was be proud, incredibly proud, to birth Sasuke's child.

But still, she was nervous and close to biting her goddamn nails…

When the item beeped angrily, Sakura paled. _God why?_

Moegi sighed and swiped the item with a foul swing and glared at the scanner. "Stupid, _stupid_ thing! It hates tampons…"

Sakura looked at the girl with an unreadable expression. _Is she _that_ clueless?_

There was even a pregnant lady on the cover of the damn box!

Thankfully the test rang through and Sakura pulled her money out to pay. "Thanks." She said and was about to grab her bags before a big bouquet of roses and carnations were thrusted in her face.

She jumped back and looked up into Sasuke's smirking face. "You're not supposed to be carrying those." He said as he grabbed the bags of food.

Sakura's eyes misted over for a moment and shifted down at the array of flowers. "Sasuke…"

They heard a squeak and looked up with wide eyes at Moegi who had her hands clapped on her face. "_Ooh!_ I wish Kono would do that for me!"

Sakura smirked and rubbed her face in the roses just to playfully spite the girl's good-natured jealousy. "Well, let him know somehow. Thanks again, Moegi."

Sasuke was already outside and waiting for her when she caught up with him. "Ready?"

She smiled and reached a hand up into his hair. "Thank you, Sasuke…" she whispered and held his gentle gaze before they blanked again and he smirked arrogantly to cover his soft side.

"They were just to distract you. Ino helped me."

"You went all the way to Ino's shop for me?"

He smiled down at her softly before looking ahead and quickened their pace.

Together they walked back to their apartment and walked to the kitchen. Before Sakura could set to put the roses in water and the food in the fridge, Sasuke grabbed her from behind and pressed her against the appliance, groaning as he did.

"I've been waiting for this." He grunted huskily and grinded his already hard member against her ass, spikeing her own desire.

"_Sasuke!_" she cried and tried to pull away. "The flowers!"

He grabbed them from her arms and pulled open the door of the fridge to put them inside. The lustful Uchiha shut it and turned her around to see her excited, witchy-green eyes sparking with her own fiery desire.

"The food?" she said just for the hell of it.

"This won't take long." He groaned and ripped the zipper of her long-sleeved dress down, exposing her red lacy bra. She arched her back as his hand ripped the lingerie down and attacked her breasts with his mouth.

Sasuke roughly picked her up and laid her over the island in the middle of the kitchen. The counter was cold on her back and her breath hitched in her throat as his pants fell to the ground.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as his hardened cock plunged into her warm, wet sex. She didn't have a moment to adjust before he pistoned his hips with speed that brought them both a fierce high almost instantly.

He was thrusting hard and fast as he hit her most sensual places inside. She arched her back up as she desperately clutched onto her evasive orgasm. Her breasts seemed to invite his tongue so he pulled her small body easily off the counter and caught the firm globes in his mouth, sucking and nipping.

Sakura's skin was on fire as she felt his hard length reach the deepest places inside and she leaned her head back and gripped his hair; shrieked.

"_Ah_, I'm cumming Sasuke!" she cried out and buried her head in his shoulder as he huffed with effort at holding his own building climax under control.

"Fuck it," he moaned and caught her lips with his own. "I love you," he whimpered, actually pleaded, into her ear when he released her mouth, "I _love_ you, Sakura!" he moaned as his body shivered with pleasure.

She teared up with joy at hearing his words and leaned her head back just as she reached the most intense and shattering orgasm of her life.

Sakura heard his grunt and cry as his whole body shook with hers as he released his hot semen into her womb. He slumped to the floor, her legs wrapped around his hips and his still-hard member inside her.

They breathed heavily into each other's ears and Sasuke's arms tightened around her holding her as close as he could. She smiled peacefully and kissed his cheek, lowered her mouth to his ear and said, "I love you too…_so_ much, Sasuke."

He slid down the tile to lie on his back with her on his hips. "If you weren't pregnant before, you are now. I'll make sure of it." The Uchiha spoke confidently as she leaned down and kissed him even as he began thrusting up into her core.

She knew, as they made love again, there was no doubt they'd made a little child within her womb that night…

Ooo

Sasuke entered Tsunade's office alone the very next week to report for his and Sakura's new mission. The blonde Sannin was yawning as he entered and he saw her eyes narrow when she noticed the pink-haired kunoichi's absence.

"Where is Sakura?" she asked and looked up at him.

"I'm positive she's pregnant with our first child." He spoke calmly and she noted, proudly.

Tsunade lifted one delicate eyebrow and smirked. "First? As in there will be more, eh?" Sasuke smirked easily and crossed his arms before making his face blank again. "Fine." The Hokage said and poured a glass of sake.

"I guess I can pair you with Naruto, and I'll be adding Neji also. He needs another partner now. He claims TenTen is pregnant also, though I believe he's just prepping her for it. Wants her to be safe and healthy, but he doesn't know she's still out in the training field every day…"

Sasuke tried not to look bored. He wanted to get back to Sakura and _guarantee_ a baby. Just to make sure…

Tsunade handed him a scroll and looked him in the eye. "You're a special jounin now. I hope you don't let me down."

He looked the sannin in the eye and said, "I'm going nowhere."

"That's good to know." Tsunade said. "You'll start this mission within a day. Get prepared and get in some time with Sakura. I'm sorry to say, but this is a lengthy reconnaissance mission."

Sasuke walked home, the logistics of his new mission as a special jounin in his mind, but also the troubles of not being with Sakura though the first few months of their child's life.

ooo

Sakura stared down at the little box at the rim of the bathtub from her seat on the toilet while she waited for Sasuke to return. She'd been looking at the thing for a half an hour already…

What if she wasn't pregnant? It would absolutely crush her, that's what…

But she was certain she was pregnant. Right?

With her mind made up, she finally she reached out, ripped open the box and pulled out the directions and the little white tube.

She'd seen plenty of them at the hospital before and knew how they worked, but she read over the instructions nervously as she bit her thumb.

"Pee on it?"

She rolled her eyes, slightly disgusted, and pulled the wrapper off the damn thing. She pulled her shorts down with one hand, and sat on the toilet, embarrassed.

Sakura reluctantly started the tinkling process and looked up at the ceiling, interested at the crack. Finally it was done and she closed the blue cap over the place she'd 'gone' on, then set the test on the counter...and commenced pacing.

It would take her three minutes of waiting before she'd know the most important answer of her life. She wanted nothing more than to birth a love-child of hers and Sasuke's. An adorable infant mixed with their personalities and features…

She jerked as the test beeped and her hand flew for the white tube. Her eyes scanned the result and she didn't know what it meant.

Her hand snatched the instructions and she tore her eyes from the little dot on the test and scanned the paper, desperate for an answer.

Sakura's breathing hitched and she slapped a hand to her mouth, tears began rolling down her cheeks and she clutched the little white tube to her chest. She was wracked with silent sobs just as she heard the click of the front door opening…

Oooooooooooooooo

Oh shit…What the hell! Is she pregnant or what!?

Sorry guys. You'll have to see…the next chapter I've already planned as a sad one, so let me know what _you_ think is gonna happen. Ha ha! I'm seriously hated right now aren't I? :o


	9. He’s Leaving

Eeee!! Thanks for reviews!

Oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 9: He's Leaving

Sakura bolted to her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks as she wrenched the bathroom door open and froze when she saw Sasuke walk into the bedroom. He visibly paled and his eyes narrowed with worry when he saw her distressed, tear-ridden face.

"What happened!?" he snapped and strode to her within two steps. "What's wrong?"

Sakura buried her face into his black shirt and locked her arms around his waist in a strong grip. She burst into a new set of tears and Sasuke felt helpless against them.

"Hey," he said and lifted her chin so he could see her misty eyes and he trembling lips. "Stop…tell me what's wrong."

She seemed to calm down a bit and she looked down to the white test still in her hand. Her eyes found his again and she lifted the tube up for him to see.

"What's that?"

Sakura didn't know why she was so emotional, but she really wanted to punch him for some reason…

"Sasuke it's a pregnancy test." She waited for him to look at her again before she broke out into more tears and a grin spread on her lips.

"Sasuke we _are_ having a baby!"

He wanted to roll his eyes because of her hysterics but something told him, from what he'd just seen, that she would be much worse if he did something so heartless. So instead he did what he really wanted and grabbed her up in arms.

"_Sakura_…" he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Don't scare the hell out of me like that again. Got it?"

She nodded and allowed the happy, quiet tears to roll down her cheeks. "Sasuke, we're really having a baby…"

He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face as he hitched her up on his hips and kissed her hard. "_Our_ baby," he whispered and held her close.

It was happening…He was finally having a family with the woman he loved.

Sakura had her arms wrapped around his neck as he set her on the bed and undressed them both.

They made love softly and his gentle hands often brushed her belly where their child was slowly developing. He kissed her whole body before finally entering her and passionately drove them both into bliss.

When it was over they lied in the bed for a long time before speaking. Sasuke's hand brushed over her torso, across her flat stomach, and he wondered when the child would start showing. He would miss that time…

His wandering thoughts reminded him of his mission and he looked up at Sakura. "You're on maternity leave per Tsunade's orders. TenTen will be also, so you won't be alone."

She grinned slyly at the thought and stretched her back. "I guess I jinxed her at their engagement party, then."

"Sakura, I've been placed with Naruto and Neji. We'll be gone for several months to do reconnaissance on the Rebels. Tsunade and Suna need to know of any activity within the stragglers."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and sat up. "What? Already? But I need you _here_ with me, Sasuke. Please ask her not to go, she won't force you! Tsunade cares about me more than it looks, she'd-"

"It's my duty as a ninja, Sakura." He said and looked down at her tear-misted eyes and felt an unpleasent pange inside his gut. She looked angry and hurt, but she knew all to well about the ninja way and his Uchiha _fucking_ pride.

"Why won't you ask her for me?" she muttered and shut her eyes to stop any tears from falling. "I need you here with me; I can't do this by myself!" She spoke quietly, but he'd have prefered yelling.

Sasuke tried to pull her close, but she pulled away. He was choosing his duty over his woman and their growing child. She tried to think about what she would do in a situation, but she knew for a fact she would not leave if a baby was involved.

Sasuke was silent as she shook her head and stood up, naked, from the bed and pulled on a large shirt. "You won't ask for me…" she whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "_I'm_ asking you to stay with me. Hold off and be with me for this. I can't be alone with my first child. I'm _scared_." She murmered and gazed back at him. He was not looking at her and she felt her heart break.

Sakura nearly wept but she gathered her pride and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom and shutting the door softly.

Sasuke lied alone in the bed and looked up at the ceiling in the dark, listening to the running water of the shower. How could he just deny the mission? He knew people did it often enough if it involved their wives or children. But as an Uchiha, he had his pride and he was not going to back down from a duty.

Even if he didn't consider his clan Uchiha, he still had the stubborn blood flowing through his veins.

Sasuke slept without the comfort of her body against his that night. He'd turned over in the night, sleepless, and stared at her back; hoping she'd turn so he could show her how much he loved her.

_But not enough to stay…_

The voice in his head felt foreign but it was his own concience. He laid his hands over his face and wanted to cut his tongue out for saying such careless things to Sakura.

He would have left anyway, he needed to secure a future for his child, but he could have eased her pain with gentle fingers and soothing words.

He'd have to try and calm her in the morning and let her sleep on it…

ooo

Sakura was in no more of a forgiving mood the next day and he had to drag the woman close to even get near her. "I can't let this fall to someone else." He said and kissed her forehead as she stood rigid in his arms. "I want to be with you when the baby grows inside your belly, Sakura, but I must do this duty. Tsunade made me a special jounin and I can't avoid it. If I do this now, I won't have to have another mission until after the baby's born."

She didn't want to forgive him, and she didn't, but she could indulge him. After all, he was going into enemy territory.

"I don't forgive you for choosing duty over your woman and child," she said accusingly and Sasuke felt the twist of guilt within his gut yet again. "But I will not distance myself from you for the sake our our baby."

He lifted her pouting lips to his mouth with a satisfied smirk and kissed her hungrily. "Let me make love to you then…" he murmered and bit her ear when she turned her face away from him.

She hissed as he breathed heavily into her ear, sending traitorous shivers up her spine. "S-stop. You don't deserve it," she grumbled and tried to resist his intoxicating kisses.

She was proud of herself. She'd resisted…

And gave in a good three minutes later.

Sakura followed him to the gate an hour later and asked him if he had enough food to last him the journey into Rebel territory and if his coat would be warm enough.

"I'm fine, Sakura." He said and pulled her into a deep kiss as Neji and TenTen and Naruto and Hinata showed up.

Uzumaki smirked widely at his old team members and turned to his girlfriend. "I'll see you in a little while, okay Hinata."

The little woman closed her eyes and nodded, poking her index fingers together as she did. "I-I'll wait for you as long as you are gone. I hope you'll return soon."

Sakura stayed in Sasuke's arms and looked over at the other two couples, berating herself for being so selfish. It was not only she who was losing her man; Hinata and TenTen were suffering with her as well, and the bride was pregnant just as Sakura.

She looked up and caught Sasuke's eyes, "I'm sorry for being so childish. I'm actually very proud of you."

"Just take care of our son." He said with a smirk and she looked up at him.

"A boy, eh? You sure about that?" she said and tugged on his coat cattily.

"We'll see when I get back." He murmered and kissed her hard on the mouth when it time.

Sakura stepped back with Hinata and TenTen and watched their men clap hands together and run off, eager to do their duty and get it over with.

The three kunoichi watched until the shinobi were out of sight, and they turned to look at each other. TenTen was the first to speak as she kicked a stone. "I wish I was allowed to go with them. I yelled at Neji for telling Tsunade not to assign me any missions. I can work until the day I go into labor!"

Sakura burst into laughter at that and she bent over, clutching her waist. TenTen glared down at her friend and squared her feet.

"Just what are _you_ laughing at?"

Hinata had started snickering too and the brunette shot her a glare that could kill also. "Knock it off, right now!" she snapped, even as a grin kept peeking its way onto her lips. "It's not funny!"

Sakura gained control of herself and patted TenTen's shoulder. "Don't hate me! I got similar treatment from Sasuke so you're not alone there."

The brunette looked over to Hinata and raised an eyebrow. "How did Naruto tell you about his long mission."

"Oh, he just said he had to go. He'll be back. He promised me, so I have no doubts." She said and Sakura envied the seemingly carefree Hyuga.

"Well, I'll see you two later. We should get Ino and Temari together tonight so we can bitch about our men in some way; minus Hinata of course." Sakura said and winked at the Hyuga woman who was not insulted in the least.

"Sounds like fun, Sakura-chan."

TenTen nodded. "Sure. I can drink orange juice with Ino now. She won't feel so bad if someone else suffers with her too."

Sakura smirked and waved goodbye; she'd tell them all later that night about her baby.

She walked to Tsunade's tower and walked through the halls, half expecting the whole place to congratulate her on her pregnancy. If it got to Shizune's ears, it wouldn't stay quiet more than two minutes…

She opened the door to the Hokage's office and stepped inside, facing the woman who could scare her as much as her late mother had.

Tsunade looked up with a sickly sweet gaze that told the young kunoichi to run for cover. "Morning, Sakura. Or is it appropriate to say little mommy yet?"

To Haruno's surprise, the Sannin stood and stepped around the desk with a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you, I truly am. Sasuke was so proud when he came in yesterday and told me he was sure you were pregnant. Is it true then?"

Sakura nodded and smiled a bit. "Ah, yes I am…You're not mad are you?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Once he left, I felt that little tinge of motherly anger set in, but you are a kunoichi and you don't need anyone's permission to be with a man you care for, even more so to have a child. It was created through love, and that's all that's needed." She was about to pour another glass of sake before she stopped and looked up at Sakura. "Damn that's right."

Sakura smirked as she sat down. "Any leftover tomato juice you save for your infamous hangovers?"

Tsunade smirked and grabbed the bottle out of her mini fridge, pouring some for Sakura. "I'm sorry that I needed Sasuke for the mission. I also had to have Neji, and I'm sorry for TenTen as well, but those three men are the ones I picked personally for the job before you were pregnant."

Sakura took a sip of her juice and looked down into the crimson liquid. "I understand why you did it..."

Tsunade took a deep breath and rubbed her neck. "I'm sorry you have to be without him for so long. He'll be back."

Sakura nodded and couldn't drink the rest of the blood-red juice, so she set it on the Sannin's desk. "Will you do the check ups for me?" she asked and looked up.

"Sure thing." Tsunade said and reached over, caught the kunoichi's hand with her own. "He _will_ be back. It'll fly by, you'll see."

She certainly hoped so…

ooo

Sakura walked home to get rest, but as she climbed the stairs to her apartment she was overcome with nausea and fell against the railing. She tried to hold it back, but she dry heaved over the the side of the platform a few times before expelling the red liquid she'd drank earlier.

"Don't worry, don't worry…" she chanted it like a mantra and shrunk to sit on the wooden stairs, looking out at the flurries that twirled around her cloaked body, her long hair toying with the gusts.

She knew it was selfish of her to want him with her. Selfish when he was fighting hard to build a safe future for their baby…

But she didn't want to be have the sickness and the mood swings without him there by her side. She didn't want to feel their baby's first kick alone, sleep alone in the big bed again, run to the bathroom with no one to hold her hair back in the mornings. She didn't want to be alone for her first ultrasound, see the little beating heart by herself with no hand holding her own…

Sakura pulled herself from the stairs abruptly and set a hand on her flat stomach protectively. "He'll be back." she whispered and walked into her home.

Alone…

Oooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reviews! Keep them a coming; I enjoy your opinions so much. It means you like this story, Whoopah!


	10. Pregnant and Alone

Thank you again for reviewing. I loves it! Thanks so much, really.

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 10: Pregnant and Alone

Sakura woke with a rolling stomach and she shot out of bed, skidding on the rug in her bathroom before sticking her head in the toilet and expelling the sickness for a little while.

She whimpered once and fell onto her side, lying on the cold tile and the rumpled red rug. It had been three full weeks since Sasuke had left and she was so lonely and pitiful without him there. A thousand times worse than the first time he'd gone from her life…

Sakura rolled onto her back and looked up at her ceiling in the dark bathroom. It was not yet five in the morning and there she was suffering on the floor. She wished, on a regular basis, that she had never gotten pregnant.

It was hard nurturing a growing infant in your body, and it was even worse with no one by your side through it...

Sakura groaned and lurched up off her back. She knew he'd be back in a few months, so there was no reason for her to be feeling so morbid and pathetic. She would not be alone for the entire term.

The kunoichi was suddenly wrought with the worst sickness she'd ever experienced and her face ended up above the toilet in an instant. Her chest was heaving and her pulse raced as she awaited the inevitable. It never came.

_Thank god…_

Sakura leaned back against the bathtub and glared at the toilet which had become her closet ally of late. She cleaned it ruthlessly, of course, but it was still disgusting to hover her head above it every _single_ morning.

Sakura looked up to the cat clock in her bathroom and saw that it was officially a month to the day that she'd been pregnant. Tsunade had given her a check up the day after Sasuke left and confirmed to Sakura she'd conceived it on the night she and Sasuke had the most passionate love making of their short time together.

Sakura had known, deep within, that they'd made a baby from their desperate love and soft confessions so she wasn't surprised; she was just elated that it was true.

That morning, she'd have to go to the appointment Tsunade scheduled for the one month check up, but She didn't want to. She knew it wasn't healthy for her baby to have a sluggish, lazy, self loathing mother, though.

With that in mind, Sakura stood up and went back to bed and tried to sleep.

The alarm jerked her to consciousness eight hours later and she grabbed the electronic device, ripped its plug from the outlet and threw it somewhere into her open closet.

Sakura felt very accomplished from her wonderful stress relieving maneuver, but also petty. What had the _fucking_ alarm done to her besides remind her she was awake? Oh, not much…except that she waking _alone_ in the damn bed.

She dejectedly rolled out of her blankets and sat up. A sudden movement in her abdomen which she knew wasn't a bowel run, had her eyes lose their glassy, pained sheen and she looked down, surprised and scared.

Sakura's hands flew to her still-flat stomach and her wild green eyes searched desperately for a problem. She gained her feet and ran to the mirror to lift her shirt up. Her stomach was still flat as a pancake, despite a very slight pooch, which a particularly vain bone in her body wasn't too happy to see.

Her stomach was eerily lifeless, and she felt frightened that she'd just lost her baby.

Sakura turned quickly as she pulled off her t-shirt and grabbed a bra, sweater and pants. She got dressed quickly, pulled on socks and ran out into her living room as she grabbed her red cloak. She tossed it over her shoulders and nearly hopped into her boots before lurching the door open against the blizzard and running into the mass of vicious, snowy wind.

ooo

Tsunade was just sitting down to her desk when Sakura burst through her doors, snow covered and panting as if she'd just fun a marathon.

"Tsunade, my baby moved suddenly and then completely stilled!" Her face was red and tears fell down her face. "I think-!" she couldn't even finish and fell into the Sannin's open arms.

"Shh…stop that, Sakura." She whispered softly and laid a hand on the woman's lower abdomen, sensing. "I don't think its hurt." She said, then pulled Sakura out of the room as she grabbed her own cloak. "Come on."

The pregnant kunoichi followed blindly like a trusting child as Tsunade brought her the hospital nearby and left her in an exam room. "I'll be back with the sonogram machine." The Sannin said and Sakura took long, deep breaths to calm herself as the door shut.

Several minutes later the blonde woman entered the room, rolling a monitor that the pregnant kunoichi recognized. She only wished she'd payed more attention to Tsunade's lectures on pregnancy, then maybe trouble wouldn't have been happening to her baby…

"Alright, pull up your sweater; I need to smear this gel on your stomach."

Sakura lied back and obeyed, wincing as the ice cold jelly was spread on her skin. "Fuck that's cold!" she snapped like an angry cat.

Tsunade smirked and switched on the machine, then the monitor which was white. Once she set the sonogram mouse on the young woman's stomach the screen turned black with grey and white points spotting it.

Sakura's wide eyes were glued to the monitor as she searched for her baby, her breathe stilled in soul-deep worry. Why oh, _why_ hadn't she listened when Tsunade talked about babies?

The Sannin looked steadily at the monitor and saw the barely developed fetus. Some soft spark peaked inside her heart that said distinctly: _grandma_. Tsunade bit her lower lip to control her fluttering chest and remembered she had a traumatized pregnant kunoichi at her side.

Sakura whimpered when she saw her baby move a bit on the screen and felt it simultaneously within her belly. "Oh _shit_…Tsunade please!" she cried shifted on the hard bed.

The Sannin swiftly caught Sakura's hand with her own, filled with regret that she'd sent the Uchiha away on the mission. The decision had been unavoidable and she had the entire village to worry about, despite her slight mother-daughter relationship with her apprentice.

"It's alright. The baby is fine." Tsunade said and smiled when Sakura's face and body relaxed.

"You have to teach me about pregnancy, please! I can't keep worrying." The kunoichi said and looked up hopefully, knowing her sensei would not deny her.

"Of course. We'll start today after this exam." Tsunade continued moving the sonogram mouse over Sakura's jellied belly and watched the fetus on the monitor. "Are you still suffering morning sickness?"

Sakura nodded heavily. "Yes. It's keeps me awake."

"And depressed," Tsunade added and looked at her apprentice. "You're so upset that he's not here..."

"He could have asked you to stay." Sakura murmered, her eyes not leaving her baby. "I know you would have gotten Kakashi or someone just as capable."

The Sannin nodded. "True. But he didn't and I commend him for that; for protecting the village he once betrayed."

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms over her breasts, careful not to touch the blue gel. "True. But he didn't stay with his goddamn lover and the baby, his own _child_, growing inside her."

Tsunade looked down at her. "You'll be raw on this for a long time." She didn't expect Sakura to nod, and she didn't receive one. "I hope you left him thinking he was off the hook. He couldn't work quickly to get back if you hadn't."

Sakura shrugged. "I told him I was very proud of him, and that was the truth. But I'm so fucking _angry_ that he didn't ask, didn't even _try _to stay with me…I'm so…" She stopped herself from whimpering; just as well. She felt she'd complained about being alone enough and it was about time she stopped. It was simple.

He'd get reamed when he got back…

Sakura looked up at Tsunade with a strength in her eyes that had been missing for too long, and the Sannin smiled back. Her depression was over; at least until the next meeting with her toilet…

ooo

Sakura moved through the magazine section while she was at the grocery store getting food to feed herself and her baby. She was snatching up the three issues available from different publishers and smirked at the names: _Ninja-baby_, _Kunoichi Bundle of Joy_, and _Fishnet Mama_.

Sakura was particularly interested in an article in the latter because of it's quirky and semi-kinky slogan of _'Sexy Momma Moves: How To Enjoy Them Until Labor!'_

She had gotten a few paragraphs in and realized it was an article dedicated to safe sexual positions during pregnancy and she figured she could study on them for when he came back. After she decided to forgive him, of course…

She was in the process of putting the _educational_ pick into her basket with the other magazines when she overheard some people in the aisle across from her. She caught Sasuke's name and figured if it had to do with her baby's father, it was her right. Though anyone could rightfully chalk it up to curiosity and eavesdropping...

"…and you see? Just like that he leaves again. Good riddance if you ask me. Bad blood there…"

"And that _poor_ Haruno girl!" the other woman added.

"Well she presented herself like a common harlot, so it's her own fault."

"But her parents died when she was fourteen. Becoming orphan at that age would be so traumatizing, you can hardly blame her for forming a sexual interest so young. The Uzumaki brat she ran with for years…I'm surprised she doesn't have a whelp running around already!"

"I think I'd prefer a blonde and hyper bastard than an Uchiha pyshcopath..."

Sakura gripped her basket added with an uncontrolled chakra burst that squeezed the handles into a disrepairable state.

_Those old _fucking_ hags!  
__  
__  
_"Well, now that he left that girl pregnant there's going to be an Uchiha brat running around here. That's all this village needs! Tsunade-sama should force that girl to have an abortion..."

Sakura had heard enough…

She kneeled down, lifted the bottom of the shelf with her inhuman strength and tipped it up, letting it fall as hard as it pleased on the two snake-tongued women. She heard their screams from the other aisle as they jumped out of the way just it time.

Together, they fell onto the green titles and looked up in shock to Sakura, fire in her eyes as she stepped over. "Wow, I _really_ must watch my own strength." She said it so sarcastically the two women glared before she leaned over and bore her own steely green eyes through their petty gazes. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my lover or baby like that again, or you'll deal with _me_, not a goddamn shelf." Then she left them with their mouths hanging open in fright and walked off.

Sakura figured she'd over-stepped her boundaries, but she'd deal with Tsunade's wrath later on when she was calmer. The fierce kunoichi nearly stormed out of the store, but stopped abruptly and looked over to the fruit. She _had_ to get food for her baby, so she forced herself to stop for some groceries then swiftly sailed out of the store to her house.

Once she got there and put the food away, she paced the house until she couldn't stand it. She left again and walked to wherever her feet took her…

Sakura ended up, tear-ridden, at Ino's house with a steaming cup of over-sweet hot chocolate and a big bowl of ice-cream that they shared with Choji.

"I can't believe those _bitches!_" she hissed between a sob and then drank her hot cocoa with such a pathetic look. "They spoke about my baby like it's a _demon's_ child."

Ino looked at her sadly and took another spoonful, slapping Choji's when he tried to get a heaping scoop. "Well, you should have seen this coming. Alot of people aren't like us; they're still too damned old-fashioned and _normal_. As ninja, we know life can be short and we take it as precious. If we get a little zealous and horny, so be it. If a little bitty baby comes out of it, that's a miracle all of us welcome! But normal people don't think of it like that. They think '_whore_!' and point fingers like you're a damn witch who's carrying the devil's baby."

Sakura felt a little better, but it didn't take the sharpness of those two women's words from her memory. "How would you have reacted if they called you a fourteen-year-old prostitute and your unborn child a bad-blood whelp?"

Ino paused with the spoon in her mouth and looked at Sakura with a shocked gaze. "Those old hags said _what?! _Are you _kidding_ me?!"

At Sakura's dead pan looked Ino leaned back with an icy, murderous look as she stabbed the bowl of ice-cream with her spoon. "I would rip their saggy boobs off, make some nunchaku with 'em, and beat the hell out of those bitches!" she gripped her fist and slammed it on the table, startling Sakura. Choji was almost grossed out enough to stop eating…_almost_.

Sakura left the house feeling better than before, but she was going home and it reminded her, all too brutally, of how lonely she was without Sasuke and the familiar warmth of his hand on her lower back as she walked.

She entered her home, walked to her big bed and burrowed into the many blankets and pillows. She'd loaded them on to give her the feeling that someone was beside her as she slept, but it didn't work. They didn't kiss her, pull her close, or nibble infuriatingly on her neck when she wanted to sleep.

"I'm not all alone." she muttered and put a hand on her flat stomach, trying to reach the baby within with her love. She hoped she would feel it soon; feel a kick of life to tell her she wasn't by herself with this battle.

Even as she rubbed her love through her belly to her growing child, she distinctly missed the comfort of a return embrace so badly it reached her bones…

oooooooooooooooo

I don't know…I might just kill Sasuke. Please don't freak, I haven't decided, but it might just happen like that. I know that would kill the fic though, so I really don't know. We'll all just have to see.

Please review! : )


	11. Two Month Marker

Eeeee!! I'm seeing _Sasuke Survive!_ Here, but we'll see. I do like to keep you on your toes, so I'll keep my evil plan to myself. Muwahaha! But I think you'll like the end. Still plenty to go until that point. I want to make a long fic, if you all don't mind sticking around with it. He-he!

Thanks for reviews!

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 11: Two Month Marker

Sakura found herself in Tsunade's office the very next morning, looking as innocent as she could possibly could. The Sannin herself had a _severe_ penetrating gaze that made the young kunoichi tremble beneath it.

How the hell was she going to get out of this one?

Tsunade took a deep breath and looked up at Shizune, lifted her hand to tell the younger woman to begin.

"_Ahem_," the dark-haired kunoichi cleared her throat nervously and read from the report in her hands. "Er, Sakura it's our understanding that you a-attacked two civilian village women yesterday- Are you _kidding _me?"

Sakura met the woman's incredulous gaze with a shrug and leaned back, looking out the window at the snow.

Shizune shot a gaze at Tsunade who also shrugged, then waved her hand to continue.

"...Okay? Um, Sakura the two women are accusing you of falsely attacking them with a…grocery store shelf." She looked up at the ceiling, took a breath. "They said- I'm quoting this, by the way- "That lunatic girl was mad as a brooding cow...and she had pornographic material." They were very distraught began weeping uncontrollably. They said that they want to press charges against you." Shizune ended the report with a confused look on her face.

"_Huh?_"

Tsunade ran a tongue over her teeth and leaned forward. "Now why the hell did those two women get attacked by a damn shelf? I truly believe that it was not an accident from what witnesses say and from the threat that you gave the women."

Sakura looked up glared at Tsunade. "Well I can tell you it was not 'pornographic material'. I bet they saw the naked pregnant lady on the cover, with her arms crossed to block anything-" At the Sannin's '_Ahem'_ she sat up and continued.

"I was getting pregnancy magazines when those old bitched started talking in the other aisle. I wasn't listening, it was just gossip. But then they said Sasuke's name, so I figured what the hell?"

She shrugged up her shoulders and looked at Shizune for confirmation, receiving an enthusiastic nod.

"I wanted to know what they were saying, and _believe_ me I did. They were talking about Sasuke leaving again; didn't bother me. Then they said 'Poor Haruno girl with no parents. No wonder she's sleeping around so young.' -they think I'm fourteen by the way and should have been pregant with an 'Uzumaki brat' so they said. Then they really got the kicker...they said something horrible about my baby; my unborn _child_ that can't defend itself!"

Sakura gained her feet and squared her legs, placing her hands on the table to look directly into Tsunade's eyes. "They called our baby a '_demon's_ child' and another fucking '_psychopathic_ Uchiha brat!' How the _fuck_ could you expect me not to retaliate? I saw red and I was pissed. You're lucky you don't have a murder case on your hands, Tsunade, because I seriously thought about beating them to shit!"

Shizune looked from the Sannin who was deep in thought to Sakura who was huffing with anger as two furious tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, come on. You can't get her put away for that!" the black-haired kunoichi snapped. "Those women practically harassed her!"

Sakura knew she'd get in big trouble. She'd pretty much confessed to having murderous intentions even though she hadn't done it. She'd tipped an already rickety shelf…on a couple old ladies…who going to fucking _hell_.

Tsunade licked her lips and rubbed her forehead. "I need _sake_. And you know what? I think _you_ need to get something to do, Sakura, instead of brood all day. It's not healthy for you or your baby. I'm shocked you haven't traumatized yourself into miscarriage!"

Sakura did look troubled at that. "W-what?"

Tsunade put her hand up. "Let me finish. I'm putting you in the hospital to work. You don't have to be there every day, but I want you doing something constructive until your eighth months. You'll be paid for your time of course..."

Sakura nearly sighed in relief as she leaned back and put a hand on her belly.

Shizune smirked and looked from her mistress to the pink-haired apprentice. "Great! So I can just tell those bitches it was a mood swing gone wrong?"

Tsunade couldn't help the smirk from forming on her face, and she nodded, hiding her grin in her hand. "Of course. Good luck."

Once the assistant nin left, Sakura looked at the Sannin's suddenly stony face.

"I hope you know I wanted nothing more than to kick those gossiping old hags out of this village. This isn't the first time something like this has happened that involved those two. When Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma's child a couple years ago, they got Anko's hot dumplings slammed in their faces. I had to deal with a couple seething kunoichi's and those two scarred-for-life hags..."

Sakura laughed and leaned back. "Yeah, I remember that. I guess I'll just smile and wave like a good girl next time I see them. They could always be hallucinating when they see me glaring a little…"

Tsunade smiled and got down to business. "I'll have an office ready for you by lunch time. You've already got your first patient. Ino Yamanaka wants to know the sex of her baby. I also think that maybe it would be a good thing for you to live with her and Choji at their home. I've spoken to TenTen about the same thing. She's getting annoyed at Gai and Lee's constant attention. God knows Ino and Choji's home is large enough to accommodate you both; those two make loads of income."

Sakura actually didn't mind. Ino was on her sixth month, and that meant she could learn a lot and be extra help when her friend's baby was born. And she could bitch with Tenten about morning sickness who was in the same shoes as herself...

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll mention it today during Ino's-"

"No I want to let her know now." The Sannin said and stood up to get her coat. "I'll see you at the hospital in a half an hour at the hospital. Get some food; a meat bun with veggies preferably."

Sakura watched Tsunade teleport away in a puff of smoke and she sighed as she looked down at her still-flat belly.

_Wonder when I'll start to show?_

ooo

A month later, Sasuke sat in the tree with his back to the Rebel camp some thousand feet away from them. Neji sat across from him in another tree with the Byuakugan in full force, watching, measuring.

"They're planning something." He spoke softly as Naruto hopped on his branch softly.

"So what _are_ they planning? Can you read lips?"

Sasuke could make a guess as to what they were up to. The bastards were making very extensive plans and were training constantly. It seemed that one of the leaders Sakura and himself were sent to kill had survived.

_Fucking poison expert…_

They were almost positive the Rebels were planning an attack on Konoha, but from the amount of men they were training; it didn't seem that they were going to restart the war.

More like an assassination…

Sasuke looked over to his partners and nodded. They had to get their messenger bird quick, so Naruto formed a shadow clone and sent it into the tree tops after the hawk.

In a few minutes, the bird had flown down and Sasuke clipped the message into its talons, secured it. He had also discreetly slipped a note addressed to Sakura inside and he hoped it would reach her quickly.

The Uchiha flipped his arm to launch the hawk into the air and it took off through the leaves and up into the sky as a thought reached his mind. _Wonder if the baby's showing yet?_

ooo

At the same moment Sasuke was thinking about her, Sakura entered Ino's home; proudly sporting her little baby bump. "Hey, I've got your kimchee!"

TenTen was sitting at the dinner table with Choji, watching a fencing match on the television. "_Ooh_, yes _yes!_ Hit him, no _no!_" the two month pregnant woman pounded the table with her fist and snarled as her choice athlete got smacked on the helmet by his opponent's sword.

"Can't we watch the food network?" the large man asked as Sakura walked behind and patted his shoulder.

"You know she won't give in when it's a fencing tournament. I swear you like weapons a bit too much, brownie."

TenTen smirked and winked. "How do you think I pleasure myself without Nej-"

"_Way_ too much information! Too much _information!_" Sakura snapped and shuddered.

"You dirty minded bitch! I just like to clean them. Neji's not here to take the fun away!"

"You're such a _lier!_"

Choji was oblivious to the conversation as he snatched the remote and clicked it over to the food channel. "Woohoo! Cupcakes!"

Ino grabbed the pickled radish from Sakura when the two month pregnant woman entered. The pale blonde cut open the bag, drained the preserves, and began chopping the salty vegetable into little bits.

"Ooh, pickled kimchee and rice! Any fish tonight?" Sakura asked and reached for the oven before she got her hand slapped away.

"Knock that off." Ino said, "Get the plates."

Sakura felt defeated. "Sure thing..._Hitler_." She made sure to whisper as she grabbed the items from the cupboard. She got chopsticks and brought them to the table when Choji and Tenten were arguing about the channel, and laid them out.

When she went back into the kitchen, Ino was pulling out a big fat fish from the oven.

"You _did_ make it! I love you so much, Ino!"

"Love me? Then dish out rice for every one. Choji can have a cup exactly." the blonde said with a smirk and began pouring something dark into little saucers.

Sakura grinned back and obeyed, then brought over the steaming bowls of rice to garnish them with the golden yellow kimchee bits.

"Alright..._Dinner!_" Ino cried and lifted the fish up, Sakura with the four bowls in her arms.

They ate to their hearts content, save Choji who was only allowed two servings of everything. He was looking very buff though, and he was slowing starting to enjoy his slimmer waist. He knew his wife did, and boy was their sex life _way_ better…

Ino looked at her husband's dreamy face with an arched eyebrow then jerked suddenly and looked over to Sakura and TenTen who were pounding the table as the male ice-skating competition ran on the television.

"Pirouette, _Pirouette!_" Sakura wailed and watched the man glide across the ice to_ Beethoven's 'Moonlight'_.

"Come on _leap!_ Triple six axis!"

"That's not a move!" Sakura snapped.

"It would be if _I_ skated!" TenTen barked back and they eyed each other like rivaling raccoons over a trashcan, then looked back to the tv.

"Go, go, _**go**__!_"

They listened to the commentary as the black clad man gained speed and shot across the ice. Choji and Ino were interested as to what he was doing as well.

"_Reynolds is going to show up a new move tonight folks and he even told us the name so that we announce it during- Wait, _wait_! Oh would you look at that he's already begun. One, two, three, oh I can't believe it, _four_, five, no, no- _SIX!_ Yes, he did it! The Triple Six Axis maneuver!"_

Sakura couldn't believe it. She turned to see TenTen's gloating face and sighed, pulled out fifty Ryo. "You suck. You watched the pre-show…"

"Oh I know. You must look at _all_ the angles before ever gambling..." The brunette said and counted her money with relish.

ooo

Later that night Ino knocked on Sakura's door and brought her a note. "Hey," she said with a smile. "A messenger bird from Tsunade sent this. Know who that's from?"

The pink haired kunoichi smiled back and took the letter. "I think so. Thanks."

When Ino shut the door, Sakura ripped open the letter and her eyes eagerly scanned the paper. As she read, tears came to her eyes…

_Sakura,_

_I hope you're not angry with me still._

_I want nothing more than to come back,_

_but things are getting dangerous here._

_I don't know when I'll be home…_

_I'm proud of you, Sakura_

_for keeping our baby healthy._

_Please don't be angry with me for this,_

_I dream every night that you are...that I'll_

_never see you again..._

_Don't push me away from you, Sakura,_

_I won't let you anyway._

_All my Love_

_-Sasuke_

Sakura's face was wet with tears as she finished the note. She cradled the paper in her arms and looked blankly at the little candle she'd lit. It was still, seemingly floating, and she had a fleeting thought about how gorgeous it was. She stopped her brooding and folded the note.

She knew she would still give Sasuke a piece of her mind, But he'd sounded so pained she wasn't sure anymore. Part of her wanted nothing more than his warm arms around her, and another wanted him chained to a wall and force him to look at her, hear her words of anger...

Sakura smirked at the thought of Sasuke chained up to suffer her will. She bet TenTen had already done something like that to Neji...

With that ugly thought, Sakura shivered. She pushed everything from her mind but peace and blew out the candle. She stood and pinned the note beside the two pictures of the slowly developing baby in her belly. She stepped back, admiring the precious items, then crept to bed with a light heart and her baby's kick against its womb…

ooooooooooooooooooo

Oh, so sad…this is gonna start to pick up soon, so get prepared. Dun dun dun!! Let me know! Hot Cha! (sorry, weird mood…)


	12. Third Month Shivers

Hoo wah! I'm going for two chapters today. I just went for a run to keep what ever progress I've made training for AF Basic (only 23 more days of writing before I go to hell **-.-** ) and boy did I look pathetic by the second mile…

But hey! Now I'm revved up for another chapter! Yipee!

Thanks for reviewing guys!

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 12: Third Month Shivers

Sakura walked towards a nearby village where she was supposed to get supplies. She was still wearing her normal clothes and she hardly looked pregnant at all. Despite that, she still liked to show off her 'baby bump' to her friends, which was really only a slight curve out on her firm stomach.

Soon she would know the sex of her baby, and she wondered if she'd have a girl, like Ino, or a boy. On her last check up, Tsunade told her the baby had a very irregular pace, but a speedy heartbeat was alright. Still, Sakura wondered if something was wrong. She only wished she'd convinced Tsuande to give her another sonogram; just to see the little blob that was her baby...

Sakura looked down and rubbed her stomach again, mildly disappointed she didn't have any belly to show off yet. But the thought of random people putting their hands on her stomach made her cringe. She'd experienced it once with Lee and Gai when she was walking with TenTen one day…

Rock Lee had looked widely and dumbly at her stomach, with his mouth catching flies, trying to spot a little baby kick though she looked like she wasn't even pregnant. She had to literally hide behind an annoyed TenTen before the two green-clad men shrugged and smiled, giving their 'nice guy' poses.

Sakura had gone shopping with her two pregnant friends and Hinata, and she'd begun eyeing maternity clothes every time she went shopping, even though the clothes were god awful ugly…

Sakura sighed as she laid a hand on her lower abdomen and looked down the hill. Tsunade had told her not to worry about when the baby would show. It would only be a month or so more before she had a noticeable pooch.

She stopped on the slowly greening grass of the hill and looked down at the village, smiling as the sun cast over her skin and warmed her suddenly chilled blood.

Sakura was abruptly reminded of Tsunade's warning before she left. One of the Rebel leaders had survived and she hoped with all her soul it wasn't the one called Kojiro.

But he couldn't have known she was from the leaf village exactly; she could have been from Suna, or one of the countless enemies in the smaller villages and warlords that they might have angered.

Sakura was about to take a step when suddenly a mass explosion erupted on her far right, throwing her off her feet and onto her hip as she protected her stomach.

She looked up and gasped, seeing the man she'd tried to kill months ago and obviously failed. He snarled at her and moved forward, flashing his sharp teeth in a sneer.

"Bitch," Kojiro hissed and tried to catch her as she flipped back out of his grasp and raced down the hill.

She struggled to remain upright as she ran, nearly falling on her face before she leaped up into a tree and scrambling trough nearby branches to get away from him.

Sakura heard him barreling behind, howling with rage, and her heart banged against her lungs with fear. Why the hell had she refused an ANBU escort? _Just getting supplies from a friendly town an easy four miles from Konoha…Oh, I need the exercise…  
__  
Shit!  
__  
_Her mind was screaming stupid at her as she flew out of the tree and landed in on a boulder in the river, nimbly. She heard the bastard splash into the water from behind and she flipped back into the air to dodge his grab for her.

Kojiro howled with rage and used a jutsu to catch her in an illusion. He stood where he was, wondering why she continued running, putting more and more distance between them.

"Fuck!" he barked and dropped his jutsu to race after her when he realized it had no effect on her.

Sakura was panting in horror as she felt his chakra coming closer again. Then she suddenly stopped and remembered something very obvious: she was a jounin kunoichi, pregnant or not, and it was her duty to protect her village and loved ones…

Sakura turned her witchy-gaze down laid a hand on her flat stomach to sooth the likely distressed fetus. _Don't worry, baby…_

She turned abruptly to look down at Kojiro as he neared, glaring up at her as he went. Sakura pulled her gloves out, which she always had on her person, and yanked them on just as the Rebel leapt up.

"Got you, fucking _bitch!_" he snarled and laughed as she reared back a tiny fist. How the hell did she expect to protect herself? She was alone…

Sakura charged her angry blue chakra into her fist and slammed it into Kojiro's face as he reached her tree branch. The bastard crashed to the ground, a crater wrapped around him by the force, as he coughed with shock and pain.

The kunoichi stood straight and cried out with a grunt of relief. When the Rebels body disappeared in a puff of smoke, she gasped and turned as she felt the chakra uncloak itself from behind.

She saw his face, furious and insane, and she had no time to dodge his fierce kick to her lower back.

Sakura gasped as she hit the icy water below, pained as she stayed on her hands and knees. She shivered in shock and felt around to be sure her baby was alive. She felt the normal, speedy heart beat with her own chakra as Tsunade taught her, and she nearly cried with relief.

She rolled as she sensed Kojiro leap down after her and he landed right where she had been an instant before. Her eyes were wide with fear as she remembered this bastard was an S-ranked ninja.

She too was dangerous, beyond his comprehension, but she hadn't trained in months and she was still nauseated and weak from her first trimester of pregnancy. She was lucky she'd protected herself thus far…

"You _bitch_; you're going to pay for what you did!"

She cried out as he grabbed the front of her light cloak and was about to pull out a kunai when a sleek katana blade sliced through his chest, splattering lifeblood onto her shocked face.

Kojiro stood still, blood dribbling from his mouth, yet still pulled Sakura closer. She screamed with rage and stabbed him fiercely in the neck with her kunai, blood spraying from his severed jugular.

Finally, the Rebel bastard fell away and into the cold water as Sakura looked up to her savior and wept.

Sasuke caught her up in his arms and kissed her hair and face so many times she lost count. His desperate mouth caught hers and they kissed as if it had been years that they'd seen each other.

"God _damnit_…" he muttered and hugged her so tightly she whimpered.

Sakura allowed the tears to roll down her face as she buried her fingers into his long hair. "I'm so glad you're here…"

"What the _hell_ are you doing out here?" he asked and pulled her away. His eyes looked over her still slim waist and he began to worry. "Where's the baby?" he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Don't worry. It won't show for another month or so." She said as he pulled her up into his arms again.

"_Fucker_…" he snarled and glared down at the body as he ran his hands through her silky pink hair, as if to assure himself it was his Sakura. "He's not the last one either. He's been training more leaders to take over incase he died."

She swallowed and understood his words as she looked up into his eyes. He wasn't coming back with her…

Sakura pulled him closer and buried her face into his dark cloak. "Take me somewhere, Sasuke…"

He looked down at her and saw her desperate, semi-lustful eyes and he felt his own desire peak. Wordlessly, he picked her up and quickly brought her to a nearby cave that he knew was safe and secluded.

The cavern was cold, but the wind didn't reach them through the opening and it was dry and animal free. Sasuke didn't build a fire in case the Rebel camp, miles away, saw the smoke and came to investigate.

Sakura stood off to the side, self-conscious of the slight bump on her belly, though it was actually unnoticeable. She lifted her eyes and saw him watching her through the dim light, his Sharingan activated to see her clearly.

He stepped forward and pulled her close, running his hand over her shoulder, down her breast, and over her stomach, causing shivers of delight to run over her body.

"Sasuke…" she murmered and he lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"Is it safe for the baby?" he asked and rubbed his hand over her abdomen.

She smiled lightly and pulled him closer, kissing him with heat. "It's actually beneficial to a healthy pregnancy." She muttered huskily.

That was all Sasuke needed…

He had her naked and moaning against him in minutes as he paused to pull off the last of his own clothing. He abruptly stuck two fingers inside her already wet sex and pumped them into her, causing her misty eyes to melt with lust. "Mm."

Sasuke shivered with dark anticipation at her moan. He missed her heady murmurs so much that his member throbbed painfully with desperation. "_Goddamn_." He groaned and bit her neck lightly.

Sasuke laid her onto the makeshift bed of their cloaks as her hand found his impossibly hard, silky soft length and rubbed him down, his head collapsing on her shoulder.

"_Sakura_…"

She lifted her legs around his waist and moaned as he entered her in one swift move, forcing them to both tremble at the feeling they'd missed for months. His heavy breathing on her shoulder was a comfort to her needy body and it soothed her incredible lust.

"Hurry." She demanded and he was only too happy to oblige.

Sasuke thrust hard and fast into her, bringing them both unbelievable pleasure that they'd forgotten the feel of. Their skin slapped together lewdly and she smiled as she reached a swift, short orgasm and moaned in his ear, making him smirk.

"Hold on, _Sakura_…you're too quick."

Sasuke ruthlessly sped up and she gasped in shock and sharp pleasure as he raised himself up and pulled her butt off the makeshift bed, filling her to his hilt. He retained his fierce pace and they watched each other's eyes darken as they rose to the brim with the waves of climax.

"_Shit!_" he barked and she clenched tighter on his member as she cried out in unison with him.

A few more desperate thrusts and his seed spurted hot inside her, making her purr with satisfaction and slyness that he'd been so full for her.

"Missed me?" Sakura breathed huskily as he fell onto her. She was teasing him at how much he'd cum and he was quite proud of the feat. If she hadn't been pregnant already, she would have been then.

"Just a bit." Sasuke muttered and kissed her softly. He'd yet to remove his still-hard member from her moist sex, but he didn't seem inclined to anytime soon.

Sakura raised a hand and brushed the hair from his face, her eyes searching his still crimson ones; he was memorizing her like this…

"I missed you too. You know?" she began as he laid his head between her breasts and breathed deeply, inhaling her comforting scent. "I planned on slapping you the moment I saw you, but instead I let you screw me…where's the justice in that? It's been hell, Uchiha…"

Sasuke smirked up at her with a sly darkness that made her lusty once again, and he suddenly thrust hard into her, taking her moodiness away. She looked at him, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Hey, I'm still mad at you!" she snapped and pushed at his chest as he pulled her up.

"Then I'll make you forgive me…" He muttered and somehow turned her around so she was on her hands and knees.

"This is degrading!" she snapped, but shuddered with dark delight as he plugged his hard cock into her sex again and shut her up.

"Calm down, Sakura…" he whispered into her ear from behind and liked the way his body curved into hers in the position.

"This…is…a…de-meaning…pos-ition." She forced out, despite his heady thrusts that gave her such intense bliss.

Sasuke smirked as he felt her heavily enjoying it. He knew he'd won the battle now, but he'd experience her wrath sooner or later…

ooo

Sakura sat in Sasuke's lap, wrapped in his cloak, just outside the cave and looked out on the trees as the afternoon sky warmed the crisp air.

"I'll come home to you." he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

She was sad again, but she knew she would be stronger now that she'd seen him and his condition. He was constantly alert and worried about her; worked to the bone and she had the gall to be angry at him.

Sakura lifted a hand to his hair and leaned her head back to kiss him. "Just promise me you won't let yourself get hurt."

Sasuke nodded and laid a hand on her still-flat stomach. He wished he could be there for when the baby started to show, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't. Let alone be there for the birth…

That thought depressed him heavily as he envisioned her suffering in pain; alone, without him there by her side…

They said goodbye a half hour later and Sasuke pulled her close, held her tightly, and kissed her so passionately it shivered down to her toes and made her moan into his mouth.

He watched her continue to the medical village nearby to get the supplies and smirked as she looked back and gave him a sly smile.

When she left his sight, he felt a distinct pain in his heart and he slammed a fist to his chest to stop the vulnerability. He needed to stay as steel to continue his mission…

Despite that he had to return to his comrades, Sasuke stuck around to make sure she started to head home and followed her silently for the first mile before heading back to the Rebel bastard's body. It was where they'd left it in the river, and he had to dispose of it before some ally of his found it and suspected Konoha…

oooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading! Review, Review! I wanna know what everyone thinks! He-he! The plot will thicken…


	13. Tsunade's Mistake

Sweet, that's three in one day, Boo yah! I actually just posted the first one from the night before when I got lazy…

Please, enjoy this chapter and thank you, really thank you, for your words, advice, and encouragement. I bet you're wondering if I have too much time on my hands. Well, you'd be right, but for today only. I had a day off of the place I work at, so double sweet on that!

**Warning: **heavy blood content and a dark chapter

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 13: Tsunade's Mistake

"So Ino, have you thought of a name?" Sakura asked the woman who'd entered her eighth month of pregnancy as she and TenTen had entered their fourth.

The kitchen counter was loaded with homemade sweets and goodness and Sakura wondered how much longer it would last.

The woman was on a baking frenzy and Choji was loving it…

Ino pulled out another cake from the oven and waved the hot air from it as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "I don't know. I think something like Hani, from the nickname that Choji gave me."

She reached over and kissed her husband on the cheek. He smiled up at her amidst eating a cookie and Sakura smirked at the cute scene.

"Hani? Like honey from honey bun? That's a…_sweet_ name?" she said and took a bite of her cupcake as she took the dull glance from Ino.

"That's exactly what I was worried about…"

TenTen smiled from her seat and tilted her head towards the two other women. "Very soon we'll know what _our_ babies' genders are." She bumped into Sakura as she too a bite from one of the random cookies.

The brunette blanched when the flavor hit her tongue and she swallowed it roughly, licking her lips to see if she liked it. The taste was tangy but nutty…

"What the _hell_ kind of cookie is this? It's kind of weird…"

"Lime and macadamia nut." Ino replied and continued making yet another batter for yet another cake.

TenTen looked down at it with a look and shrugged. "All we need is an experimental pregnant woman…"

Sakura grabbed one more sweet and stood up. "I've gotta go; ultrasound."

"See you later…Oh hey, billboard, get some more _sugar!_"

ooo

Sakura once again had the nasty blue gel on her belly as she waited eagerly for Tsunade to put the sonogram console on her stomach. "Alright, let's find out how your baby is…"

The Sannin stopped speaking for a minute as she blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked back.

Sakura furrowed her brows and looked at the screen. She jerked as Tsunade stepped up to the monitor and took a closer look. "Oh my god…" the Sannin said and looked down at the younger woman. "I need to double check something."

"What's wrong?" Sakura said and looked up at Tsunade with wild and frightened eyes. "Knock it off and tell me! I'm gonna have heart attack here!"

The woman ignored her and grabbed a stethoscope, set it on the bump that was Sakura's stomach. A grin appeared softly on her face and she looked up. "I knew something was wrong with the heart beat last month. I couldn't tell…I'm actually surprised I didn't double check."

Sakura shot her a glare that could kill and Tsunade gave one right back. "What's the look for?"

"I am seriously hating you right now, Tsunade. What's _wrong_ with my baby?"

The Sannin moved around the console on the woman's belly again and found the perfect position to show her apprentice. "You see that?"

Sakura looked up and saw a blob. She'd never be cut out for any practice with pregnancies…

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you. It was hiding before, but do you see now?"

Sakura squinted and didn't see much at all. "I say you need to get glasses or learn to hold a camera."

Tsunade frowned. "Fine, I'll show you more." She angled the console over to the completely opposite side of Sakura's belly.

"We completely skipped a month in your development with the scan. That means it was easily over looked because _they_ were just turning to fetuses. These little one's were just little sacs during your second month and overlapped themselves; hiding one another. But now you can clearly see two perfect little babies inside you."

Sakura gazed up at the monitor with an unknown feeling and ran her hand along the cold screen, the other on her jellied stomach. "I can't believe it…"

Tsunade smirked and looked down at her. "Looks like Sasuke's got a lot going for him."

Despite the fact that she'd just found out she was having _two_ babies instead of one, she grinned devilishly. "It's amazing that I'm having twins…"

"It really is. When you ovulated you must have had two eggs instead of one. That's a little miracle all in it self." Tsunade leaned down and tapped Sakura's chin like she would to get a child's attention and the younger women glared.

"You have to be even more careful now, Sakura..." the Sannin said with all seriousness. "Multiples are delicate and your babies' chances of death are increased. You could loose them if you don't take care and keep calm…"

ooo

Sasuke lied hidden within the new leaves, Naruto and Neji flanking him on his branch. The Rebels seemed to be doing better without the original leaders' guidance and the _new_ leaders were taking to the job with the full force of their youth.

The three leaf shinobi watched silently as the Rebels were massing, organizing themselves for an obvious attack.

But on whom?

Neji shifted an inch and whispered so that he barely spoke. "A messenger just ran in our direction. We should intercept him before he can get to his destination. He is alone."

Naruto smirked at the news and looked at Sasuke. "You want to do it, Teme?"

"Of course I do." Sasuke murmered as his Sharingan tried to locate the man coming their way without success.

Sasuke and Naruto left Neji to himself to keep surveillance of the Rebels and they took off into the trees to intercept the messenger ninja.

They followed the man for another four miles, safely away from the camp, and decided to pounce…literally.

"_Uzumaki_ _Mirage!_"

The messenger had no time to react as the hyper blonde flew down and slammed his heel into the man's head, crushing him to the ground. Naruto gave Sasuke the thumbs up and together they carried the Rebel shinobi, with his arms over their shoulders, to a nearby cave.

Sasuke tried not to let the bittersweet memories of his time with Sakura interfere with his duty, but he swore he caught her chakra signature inside the cold cave.

Naruto suddenly left go of the weight he carried and Sasuke snarled as his neck was jerked, bringing him back to reality. "Fucking dobe!" he muttered and dropped their captive onto the floor unceremoniously.

They found the hidden within message in the man's chain mail beneath his clothes and Naruto pulled it open, eyes scanning. "Hm…I don't get it."

Sasuke snatched it and read the scroll, his eyes knotted together in concentration. "I don't understand this either. It's encoded."

Naruto looked down at the Rebel. "Let's find out from this guy here."

They tied him up, squatted before the man with kunai to his neck as Sasuke slapped him awake. The messenger jerked to consciousness and looked at the grim, dark-haired man and then to the grinning blonde.

"Where in hell am I?" he snapped and struggled against his confinement.

"Close enough to it." Sasuke said shortly and the man glared.

"I won't tell you much. You will find out soon enough what our plans are. We know a lot about you, Uchiha. More than you think…"

Sasuke nearly snarled but he kept his temper in check and held his gaze steady and steely.

"Why do you need to know anything about Sasuke?" Naruto piped in easily and received a careless look from the Rebel.

"Only that he was part of the assassination of our leaders, with one other. Those bastards were important to our clan leader's plans and they were been killed. Kojiro was also killed recently by _two_ pairs of hands, again; there were witnesses at the river you know…"

Sasuke had the intense urge to kill and the kunai drew blood from the man's skin. He hadn't realized his Sharingan had activated itself, but the Rebel got rigid at that time.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the captive man. "Who killed him?"

"_Him_," he jutted his chin at Sasuke, "and a woman."

Sasuke's hand shot out and caught the man's neck in his iron grip; squeezed.

"Hey, easy teme!" Uzumaki cried out and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Who was with you when you killed Kojiro? Was it-?"

The Uchiha shot a glare over to Naruto and shut him up with the single dark look. "Keep quiet."

"Hey I just want to know who-

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke snapped and he noticed the Rebel was sneering with some sort of demented humor. "What's so funny?" he asked, his voice husked with murder.

"We know about her, Uchiha...She's as good as dead." Sasuke stilled at the chill of dread down his spine and his grip tightened as the man continued, struggling as he did.

"We wanted her dead for a while now because of what she's done to our men, and we've got an opening and information. Don't worry, she'll die having some…fun."

The crimson in Sasuke's eyes intensified so much they glowed with his homicidal intent. The Rebel man's eyes hollowed suddenly and went glassy, as though he'd left his body. An instant later he was back and screaming with insanity and fear at some spirit that haunted his now psychotic mind. His body jerked and convulsed and he foamed at the mouth.

"Sasuke what did you _do!?_" Naruto howled and tried to pry the Uchiha's hands from the man's neck which were steadily tightening.

"She's _dead_, she's _dead_…she's _raped_ she's _dead!_ _Ha_-_ha!!_" The unstable Rebel laughed maniacally and clawed at the hands gripping vice-like on his neck.

Sasuke felt his temper rage and he suddenly roared with a primal cry of pure bloodlust. An incredible burst of blood splattered an instant later, soaking the walls and the two men inside the cave with it's coppery scent and sickening warmth.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the gruesome body of the slumped, dead man; his neck squeezed to nothing and draining his remaining blood profusely. The gore, being too much for Uzumaki, took him over as he turned his head and released his lunch onto the slate floors of the cavern.

Sasuke stayed on haunches, breathing heavily and painfully with leftover rage as it dissipated in waves from his body. Blood dripped from his hair and he looked up suddenly, the image of Sakura dead haunting his mind.

He spun around, splattering the floor with droplets of crimson, just as Naruto grabbed his collar and jerked the Uchiha back roughly.

"No way in _hell_ you're gonna cover me with blood and then run off! What the _fuck_ did he say that made you _kill_ him like that!?" Naruto snapped and turned Sasuke in his direction. "You're _not_ supposed to use the Mangekyou!" He was furious at his friend and it showed on his face.

The Uchiha wiped the blood from his eyes and looked out of the cave into the sunny day. "Sakura…they know that she killed them on the mission. And she helped in killing Kojiro. Remember the body I brought back to show you guys a month or so ago?"

Naruto frowned and looked up. "Sakura? She was really all the way out there?"

"No. She was four miles from Konoha at the time. Right around here."

"Huh…" Naruto was distracted by the news to even worry about the cadaver behind him. "How is she?" he asked casually as a drop of blood dripped from his hair and down his cheek.

Sasuke couldn't contain the breath of air from his chest, a laugh at how weak his friend's attention span was. "She's doing well…not showing yet. At least, the last time I saw her she wasn't."

Naruto looked over to the remains of the man and rubbed a hand through his hair, brought it away bloody. "Damn…remind me to never get you that pissed. Ever."

Sasuke was still rigid and edgy. He seemed ready to bolt at the slightest noise and Uzumaki noticed.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"We've got to go." The Uchiha said and looked over to his friend. "This message has to get back to Konoha. We need to get back and let Tsunade know we're being watched now."

Naruto nodded and they shot out of the cave to get back to Neji.

Sasuke felt the brush of leaves against his face and the slap of reeds through his black pants as the three of them raced through the trees. He was still bloody and psychopathic looking and didn't keep the pace at all for amateurs. He was desperate to get back…

Neji and Naruto kept up well and the Hyuga didn't question why his companions had both come back looking like they'd entered a massacre.

They just ran…

ooo

Sakura felt a presence in her room and she almost thought it was a dream. She rolled over, rubbed her nose, and looked up. She shot up, slamming her back into the wall and cried out in horror as a chakra signature she didn't recognize neared her bed.

The kunoichi bolted up to fight off the intruder, pulling the kunai from under her pillow.

She was sluggish and unfit to fight, and the person stabbed her neck with a needle before she could dodge. She slumped into their arms, limp as a ramen noodle, and felt herself being lifted up onto a sharp shoulder.

Her last conscious thought was of her babies, likely beating their little hearts to death inside her womb…

ooooooooooooooooooo

I'll leave it there. Don't kill me. And here begins the semi-climax of this plot…

Let me know what you think. I believe the visuals of this scene with Sasuke in the cave alone would have hands down given this fic the M rating it holds. I mean, maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought, but I wouldn't let any child of mine read it.

Cha!


	14. The Man In The Mask

A wonderful day in the _nei_-borhood! Whoo…I worked in the window today at work, and holy cow does it get hot. I think it scrambled my brain a bit this time O.O

Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad I didn't scare anyone. Well, except when I got some folks mad that the babies might be dead. I won't tell anyone what's gonna happen, but trust me!

oooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 14: The Man In The Mask

Sasuke entered Sakura's apartment the moment they entered Konoha. He'd kicked the door in, splintering the wood when he found it looked and no one opened up. Neji searched the house, even as the Uchiha practically tore the place apart searching for his woman.

"She's not here." The Hyuga said in a mono-tone voice and tried not to cringe underneath Sasuke's death glare.

"Then where the _hell_ is she?"

Naruto grabbed his friend's shoulder and slapped the man's face none too gently. "Calm down! We'll know when we get to Tsunade."

They did just that…

The Sannin was just locking up her office when the three ninja halted before her. "You're back?" she asked and narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

"They found our location." Neji said, "So we've come back. Our reconnaissance is complete." He handed her the encoded scroll and she frowned at it.

"And?"

Sasuke couldn't contain himself any longer. "They know about Sakura and mine's assassination months ago. They _know_ and they are after her."

"That's stupid." Tsunade said. "I just spoke to her three hours ago. She's nobody's target, the Rebels need no motive to take her."

Sasuke gave her the most painful, fierce look she'd ever seen and she glared back in response. "Why so nervous about this?"

Naruto decided to pipe in before Sasuke found himself on the bad end of Tsunade's anger. "Me and teme interrogated a Rebel messenger and he told us some pretty disturbing things…"

The Sannin was still, but her eyes were wide. "Go one…"

"He said the Rebels were pretty pissed that Sasuke and Sakura killed their men and they wanted revenge. Sakura was walking a month ago back to the village and-"

"I know, she told me." Tsunade said and rubbed the back of her neck. "I can only assume there was a witness. These rogue ninja are more dangerous and intelligent than I thought. Someone strong and very cunning is leading them."

Sasuke took a step forward, his crimson eyes wide and wild with trapped panic. "Tsunade…I have reason to believe that they _are_ coming for her."

"And _you_, teme." Naruto added and gripped his friend's shoulder to steady him.

The Sannin took a deep breath and groaned. "Fine…I want to go home, but I cannot ignore this. Come on, I'll take you to where she's been staying."

ooo

They knocked on Ino and Choji's front door and waited for a while until Sasuke started getting very edgy. Finally, after many more knocks, a groggy-eyed TenTen opened it up, rubbing her eyes with one hand the other on her slight belly.

"What time is it?" she muttered and looked up, her eyes drifting over them until she spotted Neji and they shot to lividness.

"It's about two in the morning." The Hyuga said with a grin as his wife burst into tears.

"_Neji_, oh my god!"

Naruto, Tsunade and Sasuke entered the house, leaving the couple to reunite, and she led them upstairs. The Sannin knocked on the door, waited, and carefully opened it when she heard no response. "Sakura?" she whispered and then looked at the bed, her eyes wide and frightened.

"_No!_" she cried and was pushed into the door as Sasuke and Naruto barreled into the room. The two shinobi stopped short, eyes locked on the heavily blood-stained sheets crumbled the bed.

The Uchiha felt his soul burn with rage and his Sharingan began spinning within his irises.

He was going to lose it…

Tsunade noticed the heavy chakra building and she easily spotted Sasuke's veins in his neck. She reached out, slapped him hard and pulled his face close to hers. "We don't know if that is her blood. We need Kiba and Akamaru and I want Shino here as well."

ooo

The big white dog sniffed at the sheets while the ninja crowded the room. Ino, Hinata, Choji, and TenTen were out in the living room awaiting the news.

Sasuke sat in a corner of the room, crouched down into the unlit shadows as Naruto gripped the shoulder of his friend's shirt, as if to reassure them both it would all be alright.

The dog huffed out air through his nose sharply and licked the blood. Sasuke felt himself revolt within, and he fought to keep his stomach.

Kiba stepped up, spoke with silent words to his dog, and looked up with a sigh of relief. "What a dumb trick…it's pig's blood."

A resounding breath of relief went around the room and Tsunade turned to Shino. Do you by any chance have a bug planted on her still?"

The dark-haired man with sunglasses nodded. "Unfortunately no. She found it long ago and…killed it."

Kiba raised his hand suddenly. "Akamaru and I will come. He can track her scent. Especially because of the babies."

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at the man's mistake. It was only one baby that he and Sakura were having. It if was even _alive_ anymore.

_Fuck…_If their baby was dead, he'd never forgive himself…

Tsunade began pointing around. "Kiba, Shino, Neji, Naruto, of course Sasuke, and I want Hinata on this mission too. You can never have too many three-sixty eyes on your side. You'll all be needed for this, and I think I should send a few more with you. Met up in half an hour at the gates."

ooo

Sasuke waited anxiously for the remaining group in their party, and he jerked when Neji slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Be calm, Sasuke. We will find her."

"I know. I won't stop until I do…"

Naruto smirked up at his friend and looked over as several more appeared. Rock Lee dropped in first, hopping up and down, getting his blood pumping. "Alright, Sakura-chan and her baby is missing, we must find her!"

Sasuke found himself grinning despite his greatest despair, and he stood up when Kakashi and Choji showed up too.

The ex-sensei stepped up and spoke candidly with Naruto and Sasuke. "I have Pakkun tracking her already. Akamaru is there, and he's already picked up her scent. She's alive Sasuke, so stay calm."

The Uchiha nearly glared. _Easy for you to say!_ "What about the baby?"

"Alive."

Sasuke closed his eyes tight with relief and looked up as the others gathered around. He saw Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Kakashi; all willing to look for Sakura. It humbled the man immensely.

"Let's begin." He said and they didn't need to wait for Akamaru to shoot off out the gates, the eight ninja on his heels…

ooo

Tsunade stood at the highest point of her tower and watched the ninja disappear from sight into the trees. The wind's fingers brushed through her hair as Jiraya materialized by her side. She didn't need to look at him to know he was their; they had a deep connection.

Tsunade knew, from what the scroll revealed, the Rebels were attacking the village at dawn. And Konoha would be ready for them…

The Hokage had ninja on stand by, waiting at her word to mass and fight, and they we already prepared. She'd have to pray her people were ready for war again so soon…

ooo

Sakura woke on her side, head aching from the drug that had knocked her out. Her heart was fluttering with leftover shock and she closed her eyes to concentrate.

Chakra flowed throughout her body like normal but she forced it to center within her womb, as she'd done many times, and she tried to feel the beats of her babies' hearts.

For a fleeting moment she thought they were gone, but then she felt their strong little hearts, steady and speedy as they should be. She barely caught the whimper in her throat before it could leave her.

Sakura didn't know if her captors knew she was pregnant; she still didn't look it too much. She might have passed for normal because of the over-sized t-shirt she wore and the black spandex shorts. She was only so glad she didn't sleep in the nude…

The door at her back opened with an eerie creak and she felt shivers of dread race up her spine. She heard the soft foot beats on the ground but she hardly expected a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura jerked as she sat up, lost her equilibrium, and had to slouch down onto her forearms to steady her twisting vision.

"Easy, easy. You know you have to be careful with a little baby inside you."

She struggled to look at the man, but he was wearing a familiar mask with a single hole where his right eye should be. "Tobi," she said, "Just back off, or you'll pay. Sooner or later…" she murmered and held her aching head in her hand, not taking an eye off her captor.

The man crossed his arms and looked up. "That's no good. Despite your condition, I think you'd have a good chance of leaving me hurting before I managed to kill you. A fierce mother protecting her little baby..."

Sakura swallowed the spite that pooled in her throat and she struggled to remain calm. The drugs were still affecting her mind and she didn't know what she'd do if she didn't stay relaxed…

"So why am I here?" she asked. "What the hell do you want?"

Tobi took off his mask suddenly and Sakura blinked in shock. He looked...Uchiha. The features of Sasuke and Itachi were impossibly recognizable, though he looked more like the elder brother and a bit more raggety; the insane genius. His face was lined and was twisted into a sneer, as if he'd heard a good joke recently, and she felt the need to curl up, away from him.

"I need your body…"

When she narrowed her eyes and backed away, he started laughing uproariously. "Alright I was kidding. I've really taken you for one reason, but I must say, I intend on angering Sasuke as a pleasant side-effect. My true motive is to keep the little Uchiha that's growing in your belly. That baby will be of use to me... After all it will be an Uchiha, like me, and I have a purpose for the last of our clan."

Sakura glared fully upon the man. "You're _sick!_" she snapped and he only laughed more as she laid a protective hand upon her stomach.

Tobi clutched his side, straightened and gained his composure. He was suddenly looking at her seriously and she caught the unmistakable essence of the Sharingan within the dark room.

"You'd best behave while you're here. I can't guarantee that the men who've taken to calling me boss won't take advantage of you. Though I don't understand how a pregnant woman could desirable, every one has their fetishes. And these men aren't picky when they come across a female."

Sakura didn't like the way he spoke and she pushed the shivers back down as they tingled up her spine. "I understand. I shouldn't leave this room or I'll be raped."

He smirked and winked at her and she felt the need to hurl. "You got it sweetheart! Just be a good girl for Tobi and hand over your baby when it's born. You'll get to leave after that. In the mean time, Tobi will get you some food; no reason to torture you. Your purpose is coming soon enough…"

Sakura watched him leave and she put a hand on her belly. How long was she going to be there? Until labor? And what the hell did that Akatsuki rogue want with her babies; or baby as he thought…

What was he going to do with them once he had her children?

oooooooooooooooo

Alright, so I know Sakura has seen Tobi in Shippuden manga: 397 and I know Tobi is actually Madara Uchiha and he's kind of crazy. But we still don't know much about him or the reason Itachi took out the whole clan, though we can guess to their reasons…

Anyways, I'm working with Tobi (Madara) to the best of my abilities. I'll make this as believable as possible, and I hope it was so far.

Thanks; hope to hear from you! :)


	15. Akamaru’s Discovery

Sweet! Almost a hundred reviews! Boo yah!

Here we go again!

ooooooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 15: Akamaru's Discovery

Sasuke ran his hands through his long hair and rubbed his weary eyes as they rested for a few minutes. The water canteens were passed around and Naruto had to literally throw it at his friend's face before it was even noticed.

Uzumaki sighed and wrapped an arm around Hinata resting against him on the tree branch. Naruto wondered how he would feel if the love of _his_ life was taken away; just like what happened to Sasuke.

He'd probably be just like the Uchiha; dejected, moody, and impossibly depressed. Not to mention it had been two weeks already since Sakura was taken, and it was starting to look hopeless. Her scent had been scattered around, leading them to random places, and all Kakashi's dogs were still searching for the real one…

Akamaru looked up as Pakkun appeared before them and looked up at Kakashi. "I caught her _true_ scent and I followed it. It's like she's been hidden away and it took a lot of work to make sure it was real. The place is about fifty miles from here, though, so get prepared for a run."

Sasuke stood and didn't wait for his companions to get up. "Show me." He said to the dog. Pakkun nodded as he turned and leaped away.

The others got to their feet and jumped up to follow the quickly disappearing Uchiha and pug.

ooo

_A full damn month already and they haven't found me…_

Sakura looked out the window as the spring rain pattered on the chakra-sealed glass. He was right; she really was going to be there until she had her babies. Unless they found her in time…

_T__obi you're going to pay with your life if they don't come before I give birth…Even if I have to kill you during labor, I won't let you have them…_

Sakura always ate the food and she hardly did much except sit on the bed, or laid on her back stared at the ceiling. She's been given clothes, so she took time to fix them to her growing stomach.

Occasionally Tobi would come in, sit on the rickety chair and talk nonsense with her, sometimes giving her news about the outside. She had nothing to say to him, but still she endured. It was her only human contact besides her babies and she _was_ going to find out what he was planning to do to them…

"Wish this rain would stop." He drawled and played with a shuriken. "Have you heard any more news?" he said, and saw her dull look. "Oh right. You don't talk to anyone but me. Well, since I gave those rogue ninja a little food for thought and they've taken it to heart, the Leaf village is still in chaos."

Sakura sat up and looked over at him, eyes narrowed. "What did you tell them to do to Konoha this time?"

Tobi smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, not much. Just that they should continue to try and take it down while its best ninja were out looking for you."

Sakura felt disgusted, like she was going to roll over and vomit. "You really are sick, you know that?"

Tobi shrugged. "A team is looking for you, which I'm sure you'd know. You used to do useless missions like that…" He saw her grit her teeth but since he had all his power and she was crippled with pregnancy and also with fear of her baby's health, he was safe to insult her. "But I'd like to see them try and get in here. There's a barrier surrounding this place."

Sakura felt one of the babies kick and she placed a hand over her stomach. _Don't worry…daddy will come for us…_

"And…how is Konoha fighting?"

"Well prepared, as expected." Tobi said and idly picked his nose. "They're holding on and I have no doubt that they'll wipe those damn rogues of the face of this earth. But, you know, Konoha really isn't any of my business at all. I just had some unfortunate fans that happened to control the Rebels, if that's what they're still called…They really are stupid though men, though. I know they'll all be killed, and good riddance to them. They were so annoying, hanging on my every word like that!"

"How can you say such a thingt? Those men trusted you!" Sakura said, and though she hardly felt any kind of remorse for the Rebel bastards, they were still human beings.

"Not my problem…" Tobi said and looked over at her. "So, have you thought of a name for your baby?"

Sakura felt her hand twitch; she wanted to slap that grin right of his damn face.

He noticed her anger and he smirked easily. "You're too jumpy. I'm only toying with you. Oh well; I'll be back this evening. Enjoy your day." Tobi said and smiled widely as he backed out of the room.

Once the door shut, Sakura relaxed and looked back out the window. It was the same green, lush landscape she'd seen for a month and she had no idea where her search party was. Sasuke could have been halfway across the earth and he wouldn't have known she was there…

But she remembered Akamaru and Kakashi's dogs. They all knew her scent well, and her chakra signature could stay for months. No doubt Tobi made copies of her scent and spread them around to take them the wrong way. But eventually the canines would sense her real scent; even faintly. She _would_ be found, but she wondered if what Tobi told her was true.

Was there really a barrier that hid the large house?

If that was so, she might only be found after the birth. Walking alone in the forest with lifeless eyes and empty arms…

ooo

Sasuke sat on his haunches, glaring out at place where he knew Sakura to be. It was sheer torture that he couldn't get to her when she was so close to him.

Neji was beside him, Byuakugan alert and scanning. "No one has come out of there in the two weeks we've been here…"

"They'll exit eventually," Kakashi began, as he read from his Icha Icha Paradise book; for the _eleventh_ time that week. "Even if all they have is canned food, they will run out eventually for food."

Sasuke's grip on his sword tightened and his blood pumped with the lust to kill. Once some unfortunate person did leave that barrier, he was going to squeeze _all_ information out of them…

Shino appeared beside them suddenly and Naruto pushed him. "Hey! Why the hell are you so creepy? Can't you just say hello when you show up?"

The man ignored the blonde and leaned closer to speak candidly to Sasuke, the unspoken leader of their group. "My bugs have been all around the area. They've gotten inside easily; it seems that the barrier does not block insects."

Hinata smiled and patted Shino's back. "Great, Shino-san! So did they find her?"

"Yes. She is alright it seems. There is a man in there we will all recognize, though. That old Akatsuki member, Tobi…"

Sasuke's knuckles turned white on the handle of his sword and he nearly snarled openly his hatred. _Madara…That fucking bastard!_

"Did you find a way in?"

"Not yet, but we'll keep looking."

The Uchiha closed his eyes, as if pained, and set his head against his katana. "Thank you, Shino."

The man seemed satisfied and went back to his post, leaving Kakashi, Neji, Hinata and Naruto alone with Sasuke.

"This is great teme. Just a little longer and we'll have her back!" Uzumaki said and shook his friend's shoulder.

Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the cluster of trees where they knew the estate that held Sakura to be. _Just a bit longer, Sakura…_

ooo

Month two…

Sakura felt her babies kick against her belly and she smiled as she imagined them playing together within her womb. She was already six months along and Ino would have already had her own baby in her arms. She wished she could have been there for it…

Sakura was wondering if she would be allowed to hold her babies before Tobi took them from her when the door opened suddenly. She looked over and jerked up instantly, slamming her back against the wall. Her eyes widened in horror and rage as a man she didn't recognize entered and grinned at her lewdly.

"So, this is where he's been hiding you? He didn't even lock you in! How clever of him…" He said as he stepped forward and held out his hand.

"You must be bored here, sweetheart. Come with me and we'll show you a good time. You're probably been missing your man. We'll ease your…home sickness."

Sakura shot him a glare and pressed her back against the wall more. "You're disgusting. Would you screw your pregnant sister or aunt? Why would it be any different with me? I'm still a woman you know, and someone's daughter and friend."

He smirked and shrugged. "I'd treat them about the same, I'd imagine. I'm not too worried about my conscience and I'm going to bring you with whether you like it or not."

Sakura jerked to her feet as he stepped closer and she slammed her palms into his chest with a little sap of chakra, forcing him back. When he coughed and backed up she stanced herself for a fight awkwardly.

"I don't have much balance with my baby inside, but I only need to punch the heart from your chest to get you out of my hair."

He smirked and shook his head. "Such talk. You're just a normal babe otherwise you would have been long gone. Tobi's a normal man, nothing special about him except that he has warts hidden under that stupid mask he always wears. If you were so goddamn special you wouldn't been out that _unlocked_ door in two seconds flat."

She wasn't going to tell him that a chakra seal meant only for her was across the floor just outside the door…

His hand caught Sakura's suddenly and her free fingers shot up, caught the man's neck and squeezed. "Get your fucking hands off me!" she snapped and watched the man's eyes widen in shock.

"Shit!" he gasped as her grip tightened more. He began to claw at her arm to get free, and it was then that she kicked his stomach hard, sent him flying out of the room.

"You better stay away." She muttered and slammed the door, locked it on her side.

An hour later she heard a knock and Tobi's voice. "Open up, girlie."

She sighed with a hiss and stood, walked over and opened the door to his grinning face. "I heard you were harassed earlier."

"You heard right, asshole." she snapped and walked over to a window to glare outside at the foliage just out of her reach. She'd tried many times to get out and she'd heavily burned herself then had to spend unnecessary chakra to heal herself.

Tobi scratched his head and set a box on a nearby table. "I brought you food. Try and relax, the man's dead."

She looked over and didn't seem too surprised. Of course he'd take out someone who threatened her- no, her babies' health. She was starting to wonder if maybe he wanted them for their unique blood. Whether Sasuke was going to name them otherwise or not, they still had the Uchiha bloodline. Maybe Tobi wanted to raise them? She was so glad he still only thought she was having one. But she guessed he'd find out if she was still there during labor…

Sakura decided she should finally ask her burning question. "Tell why you're going to keep my baby? I have the right as its mother."

He looked up, shrugged. "Well, it _is_ an Uchiha child, and like my own blood, it's quite a powerful gift. Girl or boy, once their Sharingan awakens, I'll steal their eyes and all the power within them. It's a logical plan and gives me incredible power. Itachi wasn't able to hide such a beneficial jutsu like that from me…"

Sakura narrowed her gaze and turned to look at him fully. "So you're going to raise my baby for years until it matures some…Then you'll kill them. You really are _demented_."

Tobi smiled genuinely. "I'm glad someone's noticed."

ooo

Akamaru sniffed around a collection of especially heavy bushes and vines and spotted a steady trickle of water. He slithered agilely through the overgrown foliage and found himself inside a long drain pipe. With one sniff, he knew where he was and he turned and ran back to his master.

Kiba looked down to the forest floor as Akamaru was moving through the heavy greenery swiftly. Inuzuka smirked at his dog and jumped down to greet him with a pat on his head. "Hey boy, what's up?"

He listened to his dog and his eyes widened, a grin spreading across his face quickly.

"_Yes!_"

Sasuke was hiding within the bushes he'd been every day for the past two months, staring intently at the cluster of trees with Shikamaru chewing a leaf boredly by his side. They both grunted annoyance as Choji and Naruto continued their argument. It was their unfortunate time to be subjected to the open debate of whether or not Ino's homemade BBQ ribs were real meat or not…

"You know, you really don't understand what I mean…it tastes weird!" Uzumaki said, trying to whisper. "It's like tofu or something…I should know, I eat it in ramen all the time!"

Choji snarled and grabbed Naruto's shirt. "Don't talk about Ino's cooking like that! It is not weird, it's delicious! And tofu is _gross_, so there's no way her BBQ is that _garbage!_"

When Kiba appeared next to them suddenly, Sasuke nearly praised the gods above for saving him impending insanity. "Hey, Inuzuka." He said calmly, secretly thanking the man for showing up and distracting the food-coinsures which were his partners.

"Hey, guess what Akamaru found!" Kiba waited for a minute and when no one spoke, he pushed them a bit. "Guess, _guess!_"

Naruto frowned and looked down at the ground. "Err…ah, you smelled Sakura again?" Kiba sighed and lowered his head at the uncolorful remark.

"No."

"Just tell us." Sasuke said and Inuzuka shrugged.

"Alright, then; Akamaru found a pipe that was hidden in a bunch of plants. None of the other dogs found it because there was no scent coming from it, but he _did_."

"A pipe?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, a pipe; it leads right into the house, _through_ the barrier! Inside it, Akamaru could smell Sakura clearly and her scent wasn't masked by the jutsu that Tobi placed so it for sure goes into the place she's being kept."

Sasuke stood up and began giving orders. "Shikamaru, go get Neji and catch up with us. Choji, stay here with Hinata, Shino and Kakashi. Tell Shino to keep track of the bugs he planted on us and come _right_ after us if he loses contact with them. We might need some back up in there…"

"Sure thing, Sasuke."

Once Shikamaru and Choji leapt off, Kiba led Sasuke and Naruto off into the foliage, careful to hide themselves from any eyes within the barrier.

After a short time, Neji and Shikamaru caught up with them and all five of them fought their way though the heavy, wild plants that concealed, very well, the pipe. Akamaru trotted before them all and looked back to be sure they were all making it in.

"Geez, so many thorns…" Naruto whispered and pulled one out of his hand as they crouched themselves through the opening

Sasuke said nothing at all as his thumb flicked the katana out of its sheath, just so, and followed closely to the dog. They all got wet as they crept through the slight trickle of water within the pipe, their shoulders scraping the sides of the rusted iron as they went.

He was so close to her; so close he could sense her chakra. He only hoped she could of his and she was ready to escape the instant he had her in his arms.

_Hold on just a bit longer, Sakura…_

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Alright. I revised chapter 11 because I made a terrible mistake and offended somebody. It's not in-keeping with the plot, so it's not crucial that you reread it. I've just revised in hopes that I don't offend someone else who hasn't voiced their opinion.

Thank you, sir, for not being angry with me and still supporting this fic. You're a very mature individual. Thank you!

And thank you to everyone for reviewing! Let me know if you like where this is going. I sort of rushed the time zones, but it was completely necessary. Thank you all!! :)


	16. Sasuke’s Battle

Alright, here we go…I haven't planned this part out, but I usually do well when I wing it…let's all hope. 0.0

Sorry this is a late update. I worked a _lot_ today, but hey, there goes the majority of my hours this week in a single shift, so more time to write this week! Yippee! (and run…god damnit)

ooooooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 16: Sasuke's Battle

Sakura jerked awake and felt a presence in her room that she didn't recognize. She froze as she heard a patter towards her, a scuffle of nimble feet. Some strange noise was resonating and her hair stood up as it neared her bed.

A moment more and Sakura bolted up on the bed, ready to drop a roundhouse kick to whomever was stalking her, complete with a burst of chakra…

She saw inhuman glows from the eyes at with her bed and she almost fainted with fear. _Holy shit, please not a demon!_

The sniffing noise traveled over the sheets and Sakura whimpered when it reached her foot, she being too frightened to move. The wet nose tickled her toes strangely, despite her mortal fear. When a whine erupted from the creature, she dropped to her knees to feel around with her mustered courage. She'd recognize that noise anywhere!

Her hands met the soft fur of a dog she knew well and she wept silently as her arms reached around the thick neck of her savior. "Akamaru!" she murmered as she buried her face into the animal's heavy coat.

He whined sweetly and kissed her cheek with his nose, happy to see one of the female that was missing from his master's 'pack'.

Sakura felt Akamaru pull her shirt through the darkness and she reached over, grabbed a button up shirt to cover her tank top. She slipped on some slippers she'd made, and as an afterthought, she grabbed a knife she'd managed to steal over the two months she had been captive.

Sakura poked her head out the door with Akamaru and they looked down the halls together, though she saw nothing through the dark. She gripped her fingers in the dog's heavy scruff of fur and he led her down the corridor, his very big body a comfort to her.

Akamaru stopped and growled slightly for a moment, then they stood silent for a bit; listening. Finally the dog deemed it safe and he pulled her along again.

They reached a large intersection within the hallways and she felt so nervous that someone within the darkness, from all sides, would see them escaping. She laid a hand on her belly protectively just as Akamaru looked up at her.

She didn't see him watching her until the glint of his night eyes shown through the dark. He bumped her arm with his head and she realized he wanted her to get on his back. She wondered for a moment if it was safe but she knew for a fact, pregnant or not, she was much lighter than a grown man like Kiba.

Sakura pulled herself onto the huge dog's back and he allowed her to adjust for a moment before bolting down the corridor.

Shortly she understood why he wanted to carry her; there were traps that, had she been waddling though them, would have either impaled or crushed her.

Sakura nearly yelped as the whistle of an arrow shoot just over her head and she swore she felt it clip a few strands of hair away. She had leaned completely into Akamaru's back as his lithe body zigzagged through the maze-like hallways, and she was slowly getting accustomed to his awkward gait.

The still air blew over her ears and she marveled at the speed of the dog and his sureness. She wondered idly why _she_ hadn't been born an Inuzuka…

Sakura was beginning to wonder how big the mansion was when he brought her into an empty kitchen and ran out the open back door. She wondered where Sasuke was when suddenly she got her answer …

She saw him just as he was cutting down the very man that had attacked her before and she thought how ironic it was that her lover had been the one to take the bastard out.

Sakura spotted a bunch of Naruto's clones running around, attacking many men, and she also spotted Shikamaru and Lee within the small melee as well.

"Good, he found you." She heard from her side and she looked over to Neji who was slightly scuffed from his fights.

"_God_, I'm so happy to see you guys!" she cried and was about to get down when the Hyuga stopped her.

"No, Akamaru will bring you out once Sasuke's seen you safe."

She nodded. "How did you know I wasn't guarded?"

Neji looked at her through his Byuakugan openly and she smirked down at him. "Cocky bastard, aren't you?"

He just shrugged and ran back into the battle, leaving the dog and the woman to themselves within the shadows of the house. Akamaru looked over his shoulder to her, making sure she was alert and her grip was tight, then he ran over to a wall of pure vines. He began to hide them within the leaves when she was snatched off the dog's back.

She knew instantly who it was and she couldn't help it…

She burst into tears.

"_Sakura!_" he moaned and clutched her to his chest, nearly squeezing the air out her lungs.

"Sasuke…" she buried her face in his chest, lifted it up as he dragged her trembling lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss that told her just how much he loved her.

He slowly pulled away and gazed down at her six month pregnant belly. She blushed heavily as she looked down, her vanity bone insulted, and her chin was jerked up so she could see his intense eyes. The slate orbs seemed overflowing with so many emotions, it clutched at her chest with emotional pain; he must have been sick with grief…

Sasuke gulped silently and placed a hand over her rounded belly, pulled her closer. "Baby's grown…" he muttered sadly, his voice cracking as she felt her heart break. Her hand griped over his and she smiled up at him.

"Not fully. You can still be there for the rest. Three more months…" she said and then her eyes widened and she slouched over in a gasped.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, worried, at her sudden rigidness and he pulled her closer for inspection. "What?! What's wrong?" His hands roamed her belly carefully, and he jerked, just a bit, when he felt a baby kick.

"Sasuke, no one must have told you…we're having-"

"Oi!"

Sasuke turned and spotted the man wanted to kill most; maybe more than he'd ever felt for Itachi…

Sakura looked over and shrunk back as she spotted Tobi, his mask covering his face and waving casually as his guards, self-appointed allies, were falling around him to their deaths.

Sasuke snarled and moved his arm around to push his lover behind. "_Go_…" he whispered through his teeth and Sakura looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"I don't want to leave us again!" she hissed back, her eyes shooting back towards Tobi as he stepped on one of his fallen 'comrades' chests, walking towards them casually.

Sasuke closed his eyes, as if meditating, and took a long breath. "I don't want to let you go either, but think of the baby. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to either of you…"

Sakura blinked and knew he was right. She had bigger priorities than to stay with her lover in the middle of his fighting. She had their children to protect…

"Alright." She murmered and clutched his hand once more. He seemed to grasp the bit of contact as if it was the last touch he'd ever feel…

Sakura had a hard time moving away from him, but the sight of that creepy masked-man coming nearer helped her along and she backed away.

Akamaru was patiently waiting for her and she got onto the dog's back. With one last look at Sasuke's back as he began advancing upon Tobi, she allowed the canine to climb through the drain pipe opening and run into the darkness.

ooo

Sasuke kept his eyes on his most hated enemy as they both neared each other through the fighting. He stabbed a man who'd thought to attack him from behind, and the Uchiha flicked the blood off his katana, as though batting away a fly.

Tobi pulled off his mask and revealed his face which much resembled Itachi's. Sasuke sneered openly and held his katana down to the side, as though it was an extension of his own arm.

"_Madara_…" his voice dripped with hatred as he glared, his Sharingan burning with loathing.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke!" The older man said and smirked as another of his men fell beside him. "I liked your woman; she's fine company. A little snappy, but at least she's intelligent conversation."

Sasuke said nothing, but he listened. Something told him Madara hadn't done anything precarious to Sakura except keep her captive, but that made no difference to him. Madara would pay for taking his woman and their unborn child…

"Why did you take them?" he hissed.

The elder Uchiha shrugged and yawned heavily. "I'm sick of telling people already. I only needed your child for its eyes and blood. Nothing more…"

Sasuke snarled and felt his Mangekyou Sharingan awaken within his eyes. How dare that bastard speak so candidly about _his_ child!

"You _fucker!_"

Madara hadn't expected his younger kin to attack so quickly, so fiercely, that he had to dodge with only a hair's distance between himself and the lightning encrusted katana. The elder Uchiha glared down at the younger from the nearby roof and stood.

"I see you're not happy. I suppose we'll have to settle this la—"

Before Madara could complete his sentence and teleport away, black flame suddenly engulfed the man's back and he grunted with fear.

The Amaterasu…

Before his essence could escape into his mask as he'd done once before, Sasuke flung a shuriken and knocked it off the roof where one of Naruto's Shadow clones appeared and snatched it away.

Madara shouted with rage and dropped down to the ground, fighting Sasuke with his own Mangekyou as the flames rose on his back, searing clothing and burning flesh.

Sasuke felt the same begin to appear on his own back, but he knew from the experience implanted inside his eyes, that he had the power to disengage the attack with only a look, unlike Madara who needed the mask to escape.

The cursed item in the grip of Naruto's remaining shadow clone was shaking within his hands and it suddenly flew out of his grasp, decapitating the clone with a _poof_.

Madara held his hand out for the mask as it shot into his grip, and he smirked while he pulled it on.

Sasuke snarled as the flames of his Amaterasu dissipated. The battle was going to be a close one, just as it had been with Itachi. He only hoped Sakura was halfway back to Konoha as he bolted forward with the active chidori engulfing his katana blade…

ooo

Sakura was sitting with Akamaru, Kakashi, Choji, Shino and Hinata; all of them on a hearty tree branch, staring into the barrier and hoping to watch it dissipate.

She felt her babies kick and her hands instantly went her belly to settle them. Kakashi gave her a sidelong gaze and smirked down at her through his mask. "So…how is baby?"

Sakura looked up, startled that the quiet had been broken, and smiled sadly. "Babies you mean…"

Hinata looked over with a smile and eyed the older jounin for any shock. To both women's surprise he only grinned more. "Oh I knew that already. Tsunade told me when she got me to help rescue you. No one else knows, except for a handful that you've told. By the way, did you have a chance to tell Sasuke?"

She was brutally reminded of the death match her lover inevitably entered into and she frowned. "I was about to…when Tobi showed up."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and stood. "I need to join them, but I want to protect you. After all, I _am_ the godfather!"

Sakura lifted an eyebrow dully as she looked up. "Who ever said _you_ were the godfather?"

He didn't seem to notice what she said, as Hinata tapped her chin. "We have three jounin here, and we have your ninja dog to carry Sakura-chan. Go if you must Kakashi-san, we will be just fine."

The silver-haired man rolled his eyes even and he smiled. "Alright, if you insist." He looked down to Sakura seriously. "Just…be careful." He said before he leapt down with Akamaru by his side and they enter the pipeline.

She watched them disappear and she wished, whole heartedly, that she was able to fight as well. It was just like she was a chunin again, helpless _and_ hopeless…

Choji stood up suddenly and looked down to Sakura with a stony face; he knew how she felt about leaving her loved ones behind…

"I'm sorry, but we have to get you back to Konoha. I know you want to wait for Sasuke, but it is important to keep your babies safe."

Sakura was suddenly reminded that he hadn't been there for Ino's birth. "Choji," she began, "I'm so sorry all of this—"

He already knew what she was getting at and stopped her before she could continue. "Don't worry. She had her family and my parents there while she was in labor. Hani is just fine and Ino is too. She's just happy I'm getting even _skinnier_ out here…"

Sakura smirked, was about to tell him he wasn't skinny, just super buff, when Shino stood up on the opposite side of Hinata and looked down at her. "Let's get moving, Sakura-chan. We need to keep your young safe."

She never knew him to say much, but he was concerned for her children and that warmed her heart. "You're right…Let's go." she muttered and stood up along with Hinata and the big bull dog on a nearby branch.

Choji took the front guard, Shino the back, and Hinata alongside the ninja-dog and Sakura. Once they were all situated and ready to leap off towards Konoha, the pink-haired kunoichi looked back and tried to spot her lover walking out, unscathed, towards her.

But she saw no one and Choji called for them to move out, leaving her friends and the man she loved behind to fight alone…

oooooooooooooooo

Thank you, everyone! Please, please review and tell me what you think! ;)


	17. Naruto’s Confession

Thank you all for reading, and please remember to review! Thank you, also, everyone who has reviewed, I love your encouragement. Keep it up! ;)

ooooooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 17: Naruto's Confession

Sakura looked across the tops of the forest and down at the road to Konoha with Hinata and TenTen at her side. It was high noon and they were waiting under the shade of a watch tower that stood upon the great wall surrounding the village.

She had been back for three days, resting up from the long trip, and staying again with Ino, Choji and their new baby. TenTen had met her with hope for information on how her husband was doing, and Hinata joined them up at the tower everyday as well.

Sakura was so anxious. She had a gut feeling that something had happened after she'd left the place of her captivity, leaving her lover and her peers to fight for sake of their nation and loved ones. She just didn't know if it was good or bad…

She groaned as her babies kicked at their womb angrily. They seemed to feel her fear and it put them at high risk within her stressful body.

Hinata's hand suddenly shot out and grasped her companions' arms and she cried down to the ground. "_Naruto!_" she cried and leaped down from the tower, free falling from the very high vantage point. The two pregnant women looked on, helplessly, as their friend sailed down to the dusty road and raced forward into the embrace of her lover.

Naruto wrapped his bruised arms around his woman and pulled her close, inhaling her innocent aura. "Hinata…" he mumbled and she kissed him softly.

"Are you alright?" she asked and when he nodded, she sighed with relief. She suddenly remembered her worried friends above, and she looked up to the tower to see them gone.

Kiba, Lee, and Neji appeared from the trees as TenTen ran through the gate with Sakura at her side. She ran, as fast as she could, with open arms to her husband. "_Neji!_"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked into the trees, hoping to see Sasuke next. But she saw no one and she was about to turn and demand where he was when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Naruto's grave face. _No…_

"S-Sakura…" he began, and looked to the ground to avoid her endless eyes. "He was really hurt bad. I was so ashamed that he got hurt like that, but you have to know that he thought about you the whole time I was by his side. He talked about your baby too…"

Sakura felt tears well in her eyes and she inhaled a cry of despair. "God, _no!_" She fell to her knees and Naruto was down with her, holding her trembling hand in his strong one.

"D-don't cry, Sakura, please! I feel so bad for not protecting him; for you and your baby…Please don't be mad at me!"

Sakura's shoulders shook with a whimper as suddenly heard an achingly familiar voice.

"Oi dobe…what the hell did you tell her?"

Her back went up and she shot the hardest, coldest, most venomous glare she could muster at Uzumaki. The blonde man looked confused as the tiny pregnant woman stood up, with help from Kiba nearby, and she reared back a fist, slamming Naruto in the chin.

"You _baka_, you made me think he was _dead!_" she howled and then turned, face red and flustered, as she looked over to Sasuke whose arms were draped over a grinning Kakashi and a tired Shikamaru.

The Uchiha looked relieved to see her well and she smiled at him with a sigh. "Damn, it's so good to see you…" she said to him.

He winced as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her shoulder. Sasuke inhaled her intoxicating scent as she wrapped an arm down under his and set her hand on his chest to steady him. "I'll help."

He smirked at her eagerness to get be near, but he didn't want her straining to keep him on his feet. "It's alright. They've got me." He indicated to the two jounin at his side.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him as all the ninja walked back into the village and he couldn't stop looking over at her with heavily pent up lust. Damn, she was even adorable with the rounded belly. And he _swore_ her breasts were larger.

He knew he was going to hell…

Sakura followed him as they brought him to the hospital and she didn't leave his side as the nurses got him situated in a room while the others all got their own wounds taken care of in other rooms. Sasuke's were the worst of them all…

He had scorch marks on his back, which she healed with her chakra, and his arms and neck were riddled with nicks and slashes of various depth. When she'd dealt with the worst of them, she left the rest up to Iyashi, her old partner from the war.

Sakura was sitting beside him, her hands on his shoulders as he leaned into her for support. They checked his eyes with a pen light and the man shook his head and looked at Sakura.

"He's definitely overused them. If he doesn't stop using the Mangekyou he will eventually go blind."

Sasuke smirked and leaned back into the warm arm that was wrapped around his back. "I'm not going to need it again. I've used it on the last Uchiha…"

Sakura looked at her lover and then to her medic friend. "Thanks, Iyashi." After the man left, she felt a gentle hand on her stomach and she looked over to her lover.

Sasuke felt the light kicks and it made him smirk. "We need a name." he murmered and continued to feel her belly and kicking within.

Sakura looked at his face, the emotions playing over his god-like features, and she smiled. "You mean names…"

Sasuke looked up a moment later, a brow lifted in question, as she smiled and laid her hand over his on her stomach. "We're having twins…I've seen them on the sonogram and you will too."

He looked incredulous for a moment as his eyes drifted down to her rounded belly, shocked how such a small woman could carry _two_ children when only one could make any mother miserable.

Sasuke's stood and grabbed her head in his hands gently, kissed her deeply. He was so proud of her for being strong, though he knew she was a strong woman to the bone, he was proud she'd fought for their baby…no, babies.

The thought of him having gotten her pregnant with twins had him hovering between respect for her carrying two babes, and pure male satisfaction that he'd been virile enough to give them.

A knock on the door brought him out of their moment and they looked up to see Naruto propped against the doorframe with a smirk and Kakashi with a secretive crinkle to his eyes.

"Hey, teme, what cha doing?" Uzumaki asked as he stepped forward and ignored the glare Sasuke shot him.

"Nothing."

Kakashi stepped over, sat down on the bed with Sakura and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book. "So, what are the names?"

Sakura frowned and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know yet."

Kakashi smirked as he continued looking at his book. "Oh come on…you had plenty to do for two months in there?"

She pursed her lips and sighed. "Fine, I _was_ thinking…and I did come up with a few."

Sasuke pushed Naruto suddenly when he noticed the blonde was staring heavily at her belly. "Do you mind?" he mumbled as Uzumaki laughed and scratched behind his neck.

"Sorry…I was just wondering how you can carry a baby inside your belly. They must not be very big or else there'd be no room for ramen! How do they come out when there'd done anyways?"

She smiled at him and leaned back onto her hands. "Well, they will be tiny. And no, I'm not saying how they come out."

Naruto looked figured he shouldn't press the subject and nodded. "So…who's the uncle gonna be?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat on a chair and waited to leave. He wanted nothing more than to take Sakura home and…sleep.

"You're definitely an uncle, Naruto." She said and stood. Her hands went instantly to her aching back as conversation continued.

"And _I'm_ the godfather." Kakashi stated smartly, not appearing from behind his book.

Uzumaki arched an eyebrow and looked over at Sakura, then Sasuke. He had no idea what the hell a godfather was, but he knew the name sounded cool. And somewhat familiar…

"No way!" Naruto shouted and pounded a nearby table. "_I'm_ the godfather!"

Kakashi looked up dully and said, "No, Sakura already promised."

"Like hell I did…" she muttered from the side and nodded to Sasuke that they could leave. He stood up quickly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They left the room, hearing the bickering about who the godfather really was, and the couple walked down the white hallway together.

Sakura leaned into his warmth while helping him with his slight limp from a still healing injury.

She hoped he was in a hurry to get home…she wanted to read a couple suggestions from her magazine, _"Sexy Momma Moves"_ before she tried anything on him. But part of her was unsure of how he'd react to her now that she was…fat.

That was how she felt, though she knew it was a beautiful thing to be pregnant. Nurturing a life growing inside her own body molded a bond with her unborn children that could never be severed. She doubted any mother didn't feel the same way…

Sakura looked up and spotted the two old hags that had given her so pain and rage from their stupid gossip and she felt her hackles rise. Sasuke could feel her aura change and he looked over to see what was wrong with her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as she looked up.

"Yes. I just remembered I have to clean the house when we get home. It's gonna suck…"

He seemed satisfied by her answer and they continued walking, his arm slipping down to her lower back possessively.

The two old ladies were standing, whispering in hushed tones, no doubt spreading more rumors, when they looked over and glared when they saw Sakura. They paled when they saw Sasuke…

The two old women looked on, eyes wide, as the infamous _demon_ and his woman walked by. He shot a cool gaze their way and they both stiffened and walked away. He didn't understand why they looked so frightened when they saw him, but he figured they were still raw about his leaving the village years before.

Sakura smirked when she saw the two hags scuffle away and she laughed aloud as Sasuke looked at her strangely. "I think I need to get you home." He said and they continued to the apartment.

They stopped at the stairs and she looked up dubiously. She was afraid of the dust and spiders she would find after months of not entering, but she steeled herself and climbed up, Sasuke's arm literally squeezing her into his own side.

She began to lean over, huffed out a sigh when she moaned about the discomfort. Sasuke stopped her and reached down, pulled the board aside and got the key out. He dropped the mat down again and unlocked the door.

Sakura held her breath and waited for the attack of dust bunnies, but there was none. She suddenly wanted to hit her knees in thanks…

"Ino! She kept it clean for me!" she said and walked into the house after kicking off her sandals; Sasuke took his own off and walked after her. The first thing he noticed was a plate of sweets on the counter with picture of a baby beside it.

Sakura picked it up and read the note inside with a smile. "See, this is her baby. She's so adorable, and she's even got their light hair color." She said and set the picture back down as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered and her skin warmed with delight.

"Sure…" she murmered as he picked her up, easily, and brought her to the bedroom.

They lied down somewhat awkwardly. What was the etiquette with a pregnant woman? Sasuke wondered about how he could possibly coax her into lovemaking without her thinking he had some strange fetish…which he _didn't!_

Sakura on the other hand, was wondering about the reasons he didn't want to do it with her. Maybe it weirded him out that their children happened to be growing within her stomach? And he didn't want to…you know, scare them…

She cringed herself at the thought, but she knew it was impossible. But maybe he didn't know if it was safe and that was why he wasn't pushing towards anything? It was time she found out…

"Sasuke?" she asked, a bit more quiet than normal.

"Hn?" he muttered and pulled his eyes and hand off her little rounded stomach. He actually found it cute…if he knew the meaning of the word.

"Um…" She really didn't know how to ask him, so she decided to do it bluntly. "Do you want to, um…?"

So she couldn't finish the embarrassing sentence, sue her…

He smirked and sat on his elbow to look down at her heavily blushing face, her eyes looking at the pillow interestedly.

Sakura felt herself getting rolled onto back and he sat on his knees over her, his hands holding him above her body. His mouth found hers hungrily and he sent all thoughts of doubt from her mind…

ooo

Sakura awoke alone and she rolled to her back, looked over the sun bathed room. She smiled as she remembered the night before. Their lovemaking was slow and sweet, a union that they'd been desperate for.

It had been awkward at first, but Sasuke had been gentle and loving, especially around her middle. They'd succeeded in quite a rendezvous, and she'd experienced the blinding flash of orgasm several times.

She smirked devilishly as she remembered how he had rolled to his side, stared at her for a while before sighing with relief and dragged her over to spoon against her.

Sakura sat up and laid a hand over her firm, petitely rounded belly, and pushed off the sheets to stand. She walked over to the bathroom, naked, and entered the shower. The thought that Sasuke had found her desirable, even with a six-month pregnant belly, made her enjoy her time for meditation in the shower even more.

She got out, tied up her wet hair and got dressed before she went to the living room and spotted Sasuke at the kitchen counter cooking something. It warmed her heart that he had gone out and bought groceries…

The Uchiha felt hands wrap around his waist and her firm breasts and belly brush against his back. He was reminded nicely of how much larger those perk breasts had gotten with his lover's pregnancy. He'd seen quite clearly the night before…

Sasuke stirred the eggs once more and poured them onto a plate for her as she smiled when she saw the heavy amount of tomatoes in the mixture.

"Mm. I love eggs in my tomatoes." She said with a smirk and earned a dull look from Sasuke.

"If you don't want them…"

"No way," she said and took a bite with relish. "I'm not going to let you cook for me and then eat it yourself. I'm going to enjoy this."

He brushed a hand over her cheek and looked her square in the eyes, serious to the core. "I didn't get you sooner…I hate myself for it. I'll make it up to you." he murmered softly and she felt a pressure build in her chest.

"Sasuke…" she whispered and looked down to the plate. She suddenly took large bite of her tomato and egg goulash. "This is _very_ good!"

He sighed and watched his woman take the heaping plate of food and walk into the living room. With a shrug he put the pan in the sink and walked after her.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ah, they're back together! I'm sure you're all thinking "Finally bitch!" Sorry that took so long to write. Long day and writer's block… It's not over yet, so stay tuned and let me know what you think! ;)


	18. Labor Of Love

Here we go; the end. Thank you everyone for your support, keep letting me know, anyone who reads this later is also more than welcome. Thank you thank you!

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The Chase For Her  
Love

Chapter 18: Labor Of Love

Sakura was playing with Ino's baby when it happened…

She was bouncing Hani on her knee and singing a random ditty when she suddenly felt an uncomfortable feeling in her lower abdomen and back. She put a hand below her large round belly and looked up at Choji from her spot on the couch, mouthing, "Ow..."

He lifted his eyebrows in confusion and nodded. It was a shame the man was hopeless with lip-reading…

Sakura looked over to Ino as she cut flowers, continuously blathering about nonsense, and then down to little Hani in her lap. The baby's blue eyes looked curious as they watched the mingling emotions on the kunoichi's face.

She smiled down at the baby with a pained expression as another wave struck her, except it was full of pain. She winced and looked up at Choji, "Hey…take Hani for me."

The man nodded and took his daughter, instantly getting her laughing as Sakura took time to stand. She clutched the arm of the couch and lifted herself up, and then with a stifled cry she felt an intense wetness fall between her thighs. Her breathing stopped and she looked up at her friend with fear; the carpet!

Ino looked up, a shocked look on her face and shrieked for Choji to find Sasuke. "Get out there and take Hani with, we've gotta get Sakura to the hospital!"

Choji leapt to his feet, causing a fit full of laughter to resonate from the baby, and nearly plowed Hinata down as he exited the house. "Sakura-chan's going into labor!" he hollered back as he raced down the street and out of sight.

The Hyuga woman walked into a scene of a crying Sakura and a shouting Ino, running around and grabbing random items. Once the blonde spotted Hinata, she shrieked with joy and pointed at the woman. "Run and get Sasuke, Choji won't ever find him!"

Ten minutes later the laboring woman was still lying on the couch with a wet cloth being dabbed on her forehead. Ino tried to calm her friend, but she was starting to get scared. Was it this intense when she had given birth?

"Oh, _god_, I didn't think that these hurt too!" Sakura moaned about the contractions as she felt herself being carefully lifted up and she sensed Sasuke's arms around her. "Why is this happening!?" she howled as she looked up into his eyes, frightened.

Ino looked on and didn't know who was more terrified, Sakura or Sasuke. "Hey!" she reached out, snapped her fingers in the Uchiha's face and he glared across his wife at her.

"You need to get her to the hospital!"

Sasuke nodded temperedly and stood, lifting his wife easily and carrying her out of Ino's home. He leapt over the roof tops swiftly, carefully with the pale blonde woman at his side the whole way. He felt Sakura tremble with pain in his arms, and he didn't like it one bit…

She felt mortified that she had broken water all over Ino's prized floor, and even more so that Sasuke had to see her so miserable. Where the hell was her strength these days?!

Sasuke got her to the hospital swiftly and before he could terrify the nearest medic for information, Ino was right there, screaming her lungs out. "Get Tsunade-sama, _pronto!_"

The unfortunate man within her path and ire cried out and staggered away to find the Hokage while the blonde turned to the remaining staff and demanded a room for Sakura to deliver her baby.

"_Hurry up_, she gonna blow up before you people get anything done!"

"_No!_" Sakura cried pitifully and latched herself onto her husband. Her emotions were random and she'd gotten an unfortunate image of herself exploding with Ino's words.

Sasuke was waved to by an aid who led him to the room for her labor and soon she was on the bed, her legs strapped up in the stirrups.

Sakura's hand was grasping his tightly and she cried out as another painful contraction engulfed her lower body. Beads of sweat lined her face and he reached out to tie her hair up messily with the band that lied at the nape of his own neck. She looked up as his ebony hair fell over his shoulder while he stood straight and stared down at her struggling body.

He had known it would hurt her; it was a fact of life. But he hadn't realized just how painful it would be until that moment, how horrible he felt for bringing it upon her as he watched her face scrunch against an oncoming contraction.

Tsunade suddenly burst into the room with Ino and Shizune trailing her, and she came to a halt at Sakura's side. She assessed the woman's condition, looked down and noted that the dilation was already far along.

"I am far from elated that you've gone into labor so soon Sakura. This is the beginning of the eighth month for you!"

"And that's my fault, how?" the kunoichi snapped and winced in pain.

"How soon are your contractions?" Tsunade asked, laying a cool hand Sakura's head.

"Within a minute of each other."

Tsunade nodded and looked up to Shizune. "Go get me some supplies, and we'll need some aids."

Sasuke stood to the side and watched as Tsunade got people scurrying around to her will. But his eyes always came back to Sakura as she struggled for some normalcy. Her pained misty eyes looked up and he felt a sharp pang in his chest as he stepped forward, as if in a trance.

Sakura wanted comfort and she got it in the simplest, most pure way possible when his cool hand ran itself over her warm cheeks and he leaned over, touched his forehead with hers. She sighed softly and felt him kiss her skin softly, as if silently telling her to be strong.

She looked down, over her large belly, and knew within a few hours she'd have two infants in her arms and the thought made her whole body sigh. All she wanted was them safe in her arms…

Tsunade stepped up, laid a hand on Sakura's stomach and checked the woman's dilation. She looked up with a soft smile and they both nodded to each other, as though sealing a deal.

A few moments later, as Sasuke stood at her side, he felt Sakura tense and watched her arc her back, letting loose a scream that could curdle a man's blood.

"_**Fuck!**_" she shrieked and nearly kicked against the stirrups that held her legs up.

Tsunade, meanwhile, was down at the other end, her stern hands on the woman's knees and lowering the chance of a powerful, chakra ridden heel breaking the bed and upsetting the babies within Sakura even more.

"You need to _calm_ down." She said, strictly and she watched the laboring kunoichi's met hers with fire and ice that melded and said clearly 'fuck you!'

Sasuke was helpless as any man was during his woman's labor and he had no idea what to do. When Tsunade caught his gaze, she gave him a hard stare. "Just keep speaking to her softly, Sasuke. She needs to keep calm; she's a month too early as it is."

The Uchiha looked back with a newfound mission and caught her seething face in his hands, bringing his woman back from the Amazon she'd turned into. "Shh…" he whispered as his forehead caught her own. "I'm _right_ here, Sakura. I'm not leaving again…"

His voice was so soft, so soothing, it might have calmed a raging sea; it surely calmed her just the same. Her body went lax a moment, before another painful contraction hit. But she didn't scream…

Sakura began to tear up and Tsunade laughed outright. "Good, we've seen all the emotions now. You've got to start pushing or they're going to suffer without the womb fluids."

The kunoichi nodded and leaned her head back, waited for the next wave, though she hardly understood why she had to fight pain with pain, and she pushed her muscles along with the contraction. A scream ripped from her throat and she began to sob.

"I can't…" she whimpered and Sasuke was there, whispering assurances and praise at her good job.

"You can do it, Sakura…Do it for them. You've been so strong for them," he said and kissed her neck. "You've been brave but now you have to finish it, and when you do, our babies will be right here in your arms…"

Sakura felt a surge of inner strength and she realized this was another battle; one in which most women went through and conquered. She would not fail her husband, Tsunade or, most important, the babies that were counting on her success…

She clutched Sasuke's hand and the hand rest, her voice breaking with a cry and she heard someone's shout of praise. She swore it was Naruto, but all those thoughts were lost in her next contraction.

Tsunade poked her head up from the curtain that surrounded her and her work for privacy, and she was smiling. "The first head, Sakura, get pushing!" she said and looked back down.

The kunoichi nodded, pushed and felt something tear. _Oh god…_

Tsunade called for a blanket and she came up with a little black, wet head and she looked up at Sasuke as the new mother fought for her breath. "It's a boy." She said.

Sakura's head shot up, eyes wide, and they landed on the beautiful infant. "I want to hold him!" she demanded but Tsunade shot her a challenging gaze.

"Get the other baby out so they can be with the brother. Then you can hold them both."

Sasuke wanted desperately to hold the screaming baby, his instincts raging that he needed to console his son, but he looked back at Sakura and saw she needed support. He was only too happy to oblige…

She pushed more with each contraction, and her body screamed with the effort. Finally, she felt the second baby come through as tears rolled down her face with relief. She looked up weakly a few moments later and saw Sasuke with both infants in his arms. His eyes met hers and they looked so full of life. As if all he needed to live fully again was to have something that needed him for survival. A child, or in this case, two…

Sakura smiled as a new batch of tears rolled down her cheeks and he stepped forward, sat on the edge of the bed near her. "A girl," He whispered, as if in awe and looked down at the white-haired little girl.

Sakura smiled her daughter, shocked that Sasuke's strong genes hadn't dominated her own within this child. Her light hair coloring had reached through the black and touched her little girl.

She looked over to her son and felt such pride. He was surely Sasuke's son and no one would dare argue the point.

She and Sasuke had agreed before they'd got married in her seventh month that they should keep his Uchiha name. It was a strong blood line, despite their altered beliefs, and they could raise their children away from such destructive power. They could begin the new breed of Uchiha….

Sakura smiled as she felt Tsunade's hand on her shoulder, and she looked up with brimming eyes. "Hey," the woman said, "Good job…" Wait, were those _tears_ in a _Sannin's_ eyes!?

The kunoichi nodded and laid her head back as she turned to watch her husband in his adorable trance. "You bet…that was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Tsunade smirked and called for Shizune who held an even greater respect for Sakura. "Congratulations!" the assistant said, slightly awed. She was never having kids…

"Thanks," Sakura said and looked over at the babies that were being set in her arms. They looked identical to her eyes but they were not grown enough yet to determine if they would look alike. And their eyes were closed…

"So, what are their names?" Tsunade said and watched the parents look at each other softly. It reminded her of Dan, suddenly, and she regretted that they had never been able to have a child…

Sakura looked up and said, "Daisuke."

Tsunade smirked and looked at Shizune's hand as the woman wrote. _Uchiha Daisuke…_

"And the girl?"

"Saika." Sasuke said and ran a hand over his daughter's petal soft hair. _Uchiha Saika…_

Shizune nodded and took the papers away as Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata appeared beside them. "So did it hurt that bad?" Uzumaki asked and Sakura frowned.

"Was I screaming for nothing then?"

Hinata bowed and looked at the new mother with respect. "You're babies are gorgeous, Sakura-san."

Choji was looking from baby to baby, then down to his own two month old daughter. "They'll become play mates, you know."

Sakura grinned and looked down at her daughter. Just like Ino and herself, though she hoped to god they wouldn't fight over some boy and ruin a good friendship.

Kakashi was watching the kids and he noticed the platinum hair of the girl. "I'm the godfather for this one." He said flatly and Sakura sighed. _Why the hell not?_

"Sure, Kakashi sensei." She muttered with a slight grin.

Naruto, as expected elbowed Kakashi to get closer to his old teammate and he looked upon Sakura with a hopeful light. "So does that mean-?"

"Yes." She began. "You can be Daisuke's godfather."

Ino began cooing at the little ones and held a hand out to hold one. If Sasuke were a dog, he knew his fur would be prickling up with ire for his pups. But he just sat gloomily beside his wife, content to hold his son as Ino oohed and awed over his daughter.

Soon Sasuke and Sakura were alone, their babies in the other room to recuperate after their early birth. His fingers intertwined with hers and they lied together in peace, savoring their love and all that had transpired.

Never had he thought the feel of his children in his arms could calm him so much, like a wolf turned to a lap dog. But he didn't miss his edginess, his distrustfulness.

He was happiest there with his wife and, soon, with his son and daughter safe in their arms…

ooo

Sakura walked out of the hospital stiffly, little Daisuke in her arms and Sasuke by her side with Saika. He was so enthralled with the two children he didn't know which to look at. He looked silly swinging his head over from his son in his wife's arms, and then to the daughter in his own.

Sakura smirked at him and knew this was just what he needed. A loving family, one he hadn't known since he was very, very young.

"Oi, teme!"

Sasuke looked up as he saw Naruto sprint towards the couple. "Hey, dobe." He said and stood there proudly as Uzumaki inspected Saika with an awed face.

"She's a _cute_ baby. Hey, Sakura her hair's white!"

"It's called platinum, Naruto." She said calmly and smiled.

"_Oooh…_"

Sasuke looked over as Sakura handed their son to Naruto, and he felt his pulse spike in an instant. What if he dropped Daisuke!?

Sakura seemed calm though, so he shuffled near by her, handed Saika over so that he could catch his son if he fell. Just in case…

Naruto looked upon the boy with a soft smile and then up to the parents. "Man, he looks _just_ like Sasuke."

That was right when the baby's eyes opened for the first time, exposing bright green, emerald eyes. They shifted around the area, full of life and energy and fell upon everything; the birds, the trees, the colors...

"_Wow!_" Naruto cried out and laughed when the baby looked up at his bright yellow hair widely.

Sasuke smirked down at his boy and received an adorable toothless grin; father to son. Sakura laughed at the sight and looked down at her daughter to be sure she hadn't been startled awake and was surprised to see calm, dark gray eyes staring up at her with curiosity and love, knowing her mother was holding her safely.

"Sasuke…" she whispered and he looked over, watched his daughter's intelligent eyes shift up and a toothless smile appear on her face instantly.

He looked up at Sakura with so much love it seemed to build in his chest with pride, and he ran his hand over her cheek, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She felt so happy, so relieved that they now had a family together, all four of them safe and sound.

They walked with Naruto at their side, daughter and son in their arms once more, and the three of them headed to the party Ino and Choji were throwing to welcome the new lives into the world…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There we are; the end.

Thanks for reading, your support has been phenomenal! I'm pretty sure I'll be writing an epilogue, so try and look out for it…

Thank you, thank you again! I'd love to hear from all of you about what you think of this fic!

You're the best support!


	19. Epilogue

Here we are; the end of this fic. Thank you for your support! Please keep it coming if you are a new or old reviewer; I love hearing from everyone!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Epilogue

They all sat within the bushes and it was only getting later in the evening. Where were they anyways? They were taking _forever!_

The whistle of the wind whipped over the bushes, ruffling their hair, and the six of them squeaked as a dog in the distance howled.

"W-where are they?" the strawberry-blonde girl squeaked and looked around.

"They're supposed to be back tonight…" A black-haired boy muttered and popped his head out of the bushes to scan the area.

"Momma's gonna _kill_ me…" said another brown-haired boy as if his fate was sealed.

"Hn…"

"How can you just shrug like that? They might be hurt!" Another black and violet-haired girl shrilled and grabbed her friend's shoulders.

The air around them grew cold as the wind picked up and the sky grew darker still as they shivered next to each other for comfort; like little ducks.

"I-I want my daddy!"

"Said they were gonna be back _tonight…_"

"I'm as good as dead…"

A crackle and crushing noise from behind made every single child jerk in surprise and scream with fear as a big white animal raced towards them through the trees.

"Watch out!"

The quite, platinum-haired girl found herself on her back, her face being tasted to see if she was a good meal. But she realized, as the big dog licked her to tears, that it was a familiar canine. "_Eee!_"

Daisuke sat on his haunches, smirking at his sister as she was pummeled lovingly by the huge happy dog. "Saika it was _just_ Akamaru…"

Hani pushed the Uchiha boy over and tried to save her best friend. "Get _off_ flee bag!"

"_Oi!_ What are you kids up too?"

They all looked over and spotted Shikamaru, twigs and scratches on his clothes, but otherwise looking in good health. "Man, Takuya, what the hell are you doing out here?" he asked as his light-haired son ran forward and hugged him.

"Nothing dad." He mumbled and looked up with wide and faked innocence.

"Right…" Shikamaru muttered and looked back as his companions stepped up and spotted the kids.

Kiba smirked and patted his leg for Akamaru to lay off his favorite of their friend's offspring.

Sasuke frowned as his slobbery daughter sat up with innocent dark eyes and his son looked cocky as normal, eyes wide with the excitement around them. _Damn, why were they out so late?_

"Daddy!"

Choji leaned over and picked up his daughter tossed her into the air and cuddled her up to his chest. "Why were you out here?" he asked and smiled despite any answer she might have given. She could have said spray painting and he would have smiled with pride…

Naruto grinned down at his dark-haired daughter and she shot him an identical smile. "Manami, what are you doing out here? Waiting for us to get home?"

"Yeah! I wanted momma to make ramen for us when she gets home!" she cried out excitedly and hugged her father with all her might.

Sasuke smirked and crouched down, his children scurrying up to jump into his arms. "Where's your mother?" he asked and Daisuke pointed off somewhere.

"Obaasan sent her and everyone else's mommies to Suna."

Sasuke frowned and looked down at Saika who had snuggled into his white ANBU armor. Despite being mature, she was so clingy when she wanted. But he didn't mind one bit to have this little fangirl hanging on him…

"So who was watching you today?" Sasuke said and ruffled his son's hair.

"Gai-sama…" Saika said calmly and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"That slacker," Neji said as he set his brown-haired son on his hip. "When Kakashi watched them I had to explain to Jun why he had so many damn books with pretty girls' on the covers." He looked down at his quiet boy and smirked. "But at least Kakashi kept them all at the house. Anko though…god was that an _awful _experience."

Naruto laughed and set a hand on his daughter's shoulder to get her attention. "So how'd you kids get away from Gai? I must have taken a while!" His girl stopped tapping Akamaru's nose to look up and she smiled slyly before she confessed.

"We just played hide and seek!"

A resounding sigh came from the fathers and they looked at each other with frowns.

_God damnit Gai!_

The sad part was that he was probably still looking for them…

Sasuke caught his daughter up and held her to his chest as Daisuke took his hand. "We're going home," He muttered and pulled his peppy boy along as his girl snuggled her arms around his neck.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto howled his daughter on his shoulders as he ran after his friend, Kiba and the three other parents followed with their kids in tow or in their arms.

The children ran on ahead, zipping across the road as they went, and throwing grass and rocks at each other. Kiba was laughing at their antics and he encouraged Akamaru to join.

"Get 'em, boy!"

"Hey, don't tell your dog to sic my kid!" Naruto snapped and grabbed Inuzuka in a headlock and bickering began.

Sasuke set Saika down as the 'adults' began screwing around and he let her free so she could join the fun. Just as she ran into the open gate after her friends there was a sudden whirl of wind swept across the road that threatened to knock the small girl down

Shikamaru and Takuya looked up with smirks as their favorite blonde woman touched down on the gravel path, grinning up at her husband and son.

"Momma!" Takuya shouted and ran over as Temari shouldered her fan to catch the boy in her embrace.

"My baby," she whispered softly into his ear so that none of the other two boys could make fun of him.

Naruto and Manami looked up as they spotted Hinata in the trees, behind, and they waved widely. "_Hey!_" they called as one and a slight blush rose upon the Hyuga woman's cheeks.

"Manami, Naruto…" she whispered and hugged her husband, an arm reaching up to caress her daughter's cheek softly.

"Hi!" Ino shouted down from a tree with TenTen at her side. "Where's Hani?" she chimed and her daughter squealed loudly from her father's arms.

"Mommy!"

TenTen jumped down and caught her son as the brown haired, lavender-eyed boy ran into her arms. "Jun." she whispered and looked up at her husband as he stepped forward, relieved to see her safe.

Daisuke looked around and spotted his mother easily around a tree, his Sharingan eyes already forming at the tender age of six years old. She appeared a moment later, holding a large scroll over her shoulder as she walked.

Sasuke noticed first her tight black pants and the white zip-down vest she wore cinched her slim waist attractively. It hardly amazed him that he still had so much lust and hunger for her, but the fact that his love and desire for had only grown for her with the birth of their children, did.

Her witchy green eyes looked up and found his with a catty look before they moved to her daughter and son and overflowed with love. "Babies!" she cried as they flew at her across the grass and she caught them both.

"Momma!" Daisuke said as he caught sight of the scroll, instantly wanting to know the contents, before Sakura squeezed him playfully.

"_Mm_…mommy." Saika murmered as her mother's soft lips met her nose and she was hugged tight.

Sasuke stepped up, nodded to the red and gold scroll. "For Tsunade?"

Sakura nodded and shifted the weight so it was leveled on her back. "I've got to get it to her tonight. We were all planning on having a party at Ino's house for food tonight; sound good?"

Sasuke nodded and caught her hand as she stood. "I've been chosen to give the report for our mission."

Sakura smiled and looked down at the twins, their eyes wide and happy to see their parents back together. They were _always_ going on dumb missions with their friend's parents…

"Hey Ino," Sakura said and watched the woman look up, "Could you take the twins for us? We're reporting in."

The blonde nodded and grabbed the twin's hands with a smile as Hani babbled on as she sat in Choji's arms.

Soon after, Sakura and Sasuke caught each other in a secluded ally, their mouths hard and desperate with pent up desire. It had been a _whole_ _month_…

She sighed as he reluctantly pulled away and ran a hand through her hair, savoring her nearness again.

"Let's hurry and get back," he began, "And then we can get the kids to bed after we get home…"

Sakura smirked devilishly and brought him down for another kiss, then jerked as they heard a familiar voice boom from behind.

"Hello my fiery, youthful couple!" Gai began and he didn't seem to notice the two spouses annoyed gazes. "You're offspring and their friends are such fountains of energy, I must find their hiding place and shown them how a true ninja would hide from his enemies. Interpretively!" He shot into his 'nice guy' pose and winked.

ooo

They family of four came home late, Daisuke in his mother's arms and Saika in her father's.

Sakura smiled as they stepped up the stairs of their home, stifling a giggle as Sasuke stubbed his toe on the banister with a muffled curse. They crept along the hallway and entered the twins' room silently.

The kunoichi pulled back the sheets on the boy's bed and laid her son on the soft mattress. Daisuke moaned softly in his sleep about a honey bun and she kissed his forehead, moved over to tuck in Saika as Sasuke stepped over and brushed his son's hair lovingly.

The two proud parents stepped back into the light of the hallway and closed the door softly, taking one last look at their two little miracles.

A soon as the door was shut, Sasuke plucked his wife off her feet and carried her down the hall to their own bedroom, proceeding to make long, over-due love to her.

They lied together in the large bed, legs twined in awe as they absorbed their powerful aftermaths of climax. Sakura's nails trailed down the tightly roped muscles of his shoulder and smiled as he pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck.

She lifted a hand to his cheek and kissed his chin. "So how was the mission?" she asked, belatedly.

Sasuke shrugged. "We made it back."

She nodded and wished sometimes that he didn't have to put his life on the line so often, but she knew it was the ninja way. Duty before family…

Still, she knew duty meant safety for her children, and she was willing to fight for that cause. "The twins are excelling at their artwork."

"I remember kindergarten," Sasuke mumbled and kissed her shoulder. "It sure was interesting with a pink-haired fangirl all over me…"

Sasuke took her playful cuff on his ear and he ran a hand through her hair, marveled at how gorgeous she was. "God, I love you, Sakura…" he whispered and caused her to blush; after all the years he still did that to her.

Sakura sighed and wondered how life could be so perfect, so wonderful. She really had been blessed…

ooo

Saika and Daisuke waved back to their parents as they walked down the road to begin their first day at the ninja academy.

Sakura watched, teary-eyed, as her handsome son waved at her with his black, unruly hair, his energy high, and his cheerful disposition. She turned her misty eyes to the tiny, quiet girl with shimmering white hair, absorbing dark eyes, and a soft smile on her lips.

Sasuke laid an arm over his wife's shoulders when he saw her sob a bit. He, too, felt his throat tighten and clench, but he'd be damned if he was going to cry only because it was their precious children's first step to becoming ninja. He was a _man _for god's sake!

However, he did have to swallow a lump or two as he consoled Sakura and she clutched his black shirt, staining it with tears. "They're so _little_, Sasuke…" she whimpered and he laughed softly, brushed hair behind her ears. "I don't remember being that young and beginning training."

"They are strong…" he said and kissed head, despite his intense urge to bring his children back home where they belonged.

Sakura sighed and pulled her eyes away to watch her children continue walking, meeting up with Hani and Takuya, then Manami and Jun.

God they hated how fast their kids grew…

With intense will power the two parents watched until the twins left their sight. Then they stealthily leapt to the roof tops and followed their children to school…

The End

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
